Seul Contre Tous
by sunahiel
Summary: Bang Yongguk n'avait jamais porté les robots dans son cœur. Toute sa vie n'avait été que misère depuis que ces derniers avaient la possibilité de travailler parmi eux. Mais sa vie changea du tout au tout quand il trouva, suite à un énième refus, l'un d'eux, endommagé au coin d'une poubelle, sur le point de se déconnecter. (B.A.P)
1. Chapter 1

Le monde était bien différent de ce qu'il imaginait il y a dix ans.

Plus jeune, on lui avait promis une vie de rêve, de l'argent facile s'il travaillait et qu'il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. On lui avait prédit de si belles choses mais la vie en avait voulu autrement. Ses plans de carrière dans la musique n'avaient pas abouti, pire, cela l'avait même dégoûté de l'industrie du divertissement. Réaliser que des chansons plates écrites par des robots rapportaient beaucoup plus que ses chansons à lui avait été difficile à accepter mais il s'y était fait, puis il avait abandonné, ses rêves brisées en mille morceaux. Son frère jumeau en compagnie de sa sœur avaient bien entendu tenté de lui redonner la motivation et la force de repartir de bons pieds, la musique était sa vie, lui avaient-ils répété, son essence même. Mais ces derniers avaient déchanté quand Yongguk leur avait énuméré le nombre d'humains qui réussissaient dans l'industrie du divertissement, comparé au nombre de robots. Tout finissait automatisé, même l'art, un des rares domaines purement humains avait été pris d'assaut par les robots.

Yongguk n'avait rien contre les robots. Ces machines avaient réussi à s'intégrer de plus en plus dans la vie des êtres humains et au contraire, elles leur étaient d'une grande aide pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une rage monter contre elles en réalisant qu'une machine pouvait être meilleure que lui en art, en musique, en composition qui plus est.

Mais depuis, Yongguk avait ravalé sa fierté piétinée ainsi que ses désillusions et avait alors tenté de dénicher du boulot pour payer le loyer et les factures qui s'entassaient dans un coin de son modeste appartement. Il avait des charges dont il devait s'occuper et rester au chômage n'allait pas l'aider. Heureusement, une usine avait alors bien voulu l'embaucher et n'avait pas été très regardante concernant son parcours scolaire et professionnel laborieux. Il était loin d'être payé une fortune mais cela réglait les éventuels problèmes financiers qu'il avait pu rencontrer suite à son échec dans le monde de la musique.

Une alarme résonna dans le bruit ambiant et répétitif de l'usine, tous les employés s'arrêtèrent de travailler et Yongguk releva la tête se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que les managers réclament l'attention de tous les employés présents. Il retira ses gants et se dirigea vers la petite salle des employés avec hâte, il préférait profiter de cette pause inopinée pour se reposer les jambes et mieux valait se dépêcher et obtenir une place avant qu'elles ne soient toutes prises d'assaut par ses collègues.

Yongguk se déplaça aussi vite que possible et en profita pour récupérer discrètement son portable posé dans son casier, pas de messages de Junhong. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, se dit-il, refourguant son portable dans la poche de son bleu de travail.

Il arriva dans la salle des employés à bout de souffle, ayant dû éviter les managers qui n'auraient pas manqué de l'engueuler copieusement pour avoir fait un détour par les casiers en plein meeting de dernière minute. Miraculeusement, il trouva un siège au fond de la salle et ne se gêna pas pour bousculer ses collègues qui râlèrent sur son passage.

« Désolé les gars, je ne fais que passer. » déclara-t-il, un sourire en coin et heureux de pouvoir enfin poser son postérieur sur une chaise, aussi misérable soit-elle. Une fois que tous les employés furent entrés dans la salle, l'équipe des managers vinrent se poster devant l'audience, les mines étaient fermées, presque crispées. Deux d'entre eux discutaient à voix basse, évitant le regard même de chaque employé. Même le manager préféré de Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, évitait soigneusement son regard.

« _Ça ne sent pas bon pour nous. »_ pensa Yongguk, triturant sans le vouloir sa paire de gants fétiches.

L'un des managers se racla la gorge, obtenant le silence en un temps record et se présenta à l'assemblée.

« Bonjour à tous, nous avons de terribles nouvelles à vous annoncer aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, notre entreprise a traversé une période très difficile, les affaires ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient autrefois et un changement dans la direction a entraîné d'autres modifications. »

« Quel genre de changement ? » demanda un homme à forte carrure devant Yongguk. Plusieurs personnes autour de lui se mirent à murmurer des théories plus folles les unes que les autres, théories qui firent sourire Yongguk.

Comme si des robots pouvaient prendre la direction de l'entreprise, se dit-il. Bien entendu, les robots avaient réussi à obtenir une énorme place dans leur société actuelle mais des lois avaient été établies afin de leur éviter de prendre le pas sur l'être humain, des lois strictes avec de lourdes peines pour quiconque enfreindrait ces dites lois. Les robots, malgré des droits et des devoirs, restaient sous le contrôle de l'être humain, de leur _tuteur_. Aucun ne dérogeait à la règle et si l'un d'eux venait à enfreindre cette règle simple, il était _déconnecté_ , purement et simplement. Ainsi, il était difficilement envisageable qu'un groupe de robots ait assez de liberté de la part de leurs tuteurs pour racheter une entreprise et la gérer selon leur bon vouloir.

Cela paraissait fou pour Yongguk et il était clair que cela paraissait également fou pour Daehyun qui contenait son rire tant bien que mal.

« Un groupe d'investisseurs étrangers a investi beaucoup dans notre entreprise pour la rendre plus rentable. »

Un silence se fit dans la salle, le temps que l'information parvienne aux cerveaux de toutes les personnes présentes. Plusieurs, confus, échangèrent des regards, l'air perdu. D'autres néanmoins comprirent très rapidement ce que le manager sous entendait, catégorie dont faisait partie Yongguk qui se sentit vaciller après avoir reçu la confirmation d'un mouvement de tête de la part de Daehyun.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez dire par-là ? »

« On n'est pas assez rentable, voilà ce qu'ils veulent dire et une poignée de robots feront un bien meilleur boulot que nous tous combinés. » expliqua Yongguk, la gorge sèche et les mains moites.

Son monde venait une fois de plus de s'écrouler à cause de ces foutues robots. Après lui avoir volé son rêve, les voilà qu'ils lui volaient son avenir et sa stabilité. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir payer les frais de scolarité de Junhong ?

« Comment pouvez-vous nous faire cela ? » s'emporta alors un homme bourru, la cinquantaine passée. « J'ai des enfants à nourrir et mes parents dont je dois m'occuper ! »

« Après des années de loyaux services, c'est de cette manière que vous nous remerciez ! »

« Allons messieurs, calmez-vous. » tenta de tempérer Daehyun, maladroitement et de toute évidence mal à l'aise. Lui qui était adoré par la majorité des employés se sentait inconfortable à l'idée d'annoncer cette nouvelle, dans le mauvais camp.

Yongguk pouvait le voir, son ami et supérieur avait du mal à prendre la parole devant ses collègues. Et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, il venait d'obtenir cette promotion. Auparavant, il était l'un des leurs, partageant le dur labeur ainsi que la fatigue tous les jours à leurs côtés, il devait sa position à son travail acharné, ses bonnes relations avec la direction ainsi que sa bonne tête. Yongguk ne le blâmait pas, qui n'aurait pas saisi cette opportunité pour monter en grade et gagner un peu plus à la fin de chaque mois ? A présent, Daehyun devait probablement réaliser qu'à quelques mois près, il aurait été à leur place, à subir les lubies de la direction ou plutôt du changement de la direction.

Yongguk quant à lui ne se sentait même plus l'âme de se battre contre leur direction comme le prévoyaient déjà plusieurs de ses collègues syndiqués. A quoi bon ? C'était peine perdu, il avait déjà tenté de se battre contre les robots et cela s'était mal terminé pour lui. Il ne lui était resté que désillusions et déceptions.

« Tu es des nôtres Yongguk ? » lui avait demandé à la fin de la réunion ses collègues, en aparté.

« Laissez tomber les gars, vous ne pouvez rien contre les robots et encore moins contre la direction. » murmura Yongguk, las. Il reprit le boulot, la tête vide de tout, en mode automatique.

Pour une fois, Yongguk ne voulait pas quitter son lieu de travail car cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Junhong une fois rentré. Ce dernier ne manquerait pas de paniquer s'il apprenait que son père n'allait pas tarder à être licencié prochainement.

« _Il faut que je prévienne Himchan, lui saura comment le lui annoncer sans provoquer une crise de panique. »_

 **OoO**

« Bang ? Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda Himchan, en entrant dans le vif du sujet, déposant son sac par terre et en se laissant tomber en face de Yongguk.

C'était un trait que Yongguk adorait chez son meilleur ami de toujours, il ne tournait jamais autour du pot, préférant parler des sujets importants, quitte à mettre parfois les pieds dans le plat. Yongguk, un milkshake à la main, se racla la gorge, nerveusement.

« Attends, tu permets que j'aille me chercher mon Americano d'abord ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai besoin de ma dose de caféine avant, je sens qu'on en aura pour longtemps. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Yongguk, un léger sourire en coin.

Son meilleur ami était une vraie pile électrique et un accro à la caféine. Non, pas à la caféine, plutôt à l'Americano. Il avait besoin de ses multiples doses quotidiennes ou il finissait par péter un câble et devenir mauvais. Himchan n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche d'ordinaire mais il pouvait devenir insupportable une fois en manque de caféine. Mais cela s'expliquait par la vie survoltée que menait son meilleur ami, ce dernier travaillait dans la mode et il avait très peu de temps libre à sa disposition. Il passait ses journées à planifier des défilés et des collections et même ses nuits à dessiner des tenues. Himchan était passionné par son boulot mais il parvenait toujours à trouver du temps pour Yongguk ou pour Junhong quand ce dernier se sentait trop seul mais que son père était trop occupé par son boulot pour s'occuper de lui.

« _Ce qui ne risquait plus d'arriver de toute manière. »_ pensa Yongguk, démoralisé par les événements.

Quelques minutes suffirent à Himchan pour récupérer son bien-aimé Americano et retrouver sa place en face de Yongguk, la mine inquiète.

« Désolé pour le retard, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible mais on m'a retenu au boulot parce que on requérait mon avis sur un modèle qui faisait des siennes, encore une fois. »

« Robot ou humain ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner, humain. Les robots ne sont pas aussi difficiles. »

« Loupé, cette fois-ci c'était un robot et son tuteur qui ne voulaient pas comprendre que la fourrure est so _has been_. » s'offusqua Himchan, en buvant une gorgée de son café. « Mais passons mes péripéties au boulot, nous sommes ici pour toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton message me laisse présager le pire Bang. »

Yongguk but une gorgée dans son milkshake à la banane, évitant le regard de son meilleur ami. Comment lui dire que son entreprise avait de nouveaux plans et qu'il n'en faisait pas parti ?

« C'est si grave que ça ? » interrogea le styliste, posant son Americano.

« Je vais être licencié Himchan. »

Son meilleur ami marqua une pause.

« Attends, _quoi ?_ »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Yongguk se serait moqué d'avoir finalement réussi à avoir rendu son meilleur ami sans voix. Néanmoins, ce dernier se ressaisit très vite et avala le reste de son café brulant en une gorgée.

« Tu viens de te brûler la gorge n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Yongguk, en fixant Himchan avec de gros yeux globuleux.

« Pour information, oui mais là n'est pas la question. Comment ça ils vont te licencier ? Qui est l'imbécile qui a pris cette décision que j'aille lui dire deux mots ? Et ne me dis pas que Daehyun est impliqué dedans sinon il va avoir à faire à moi. »

« S'il te plaît, calme-toi, tu fais peur à tous les clients. » murmura Yongguk, en regardant autour de lui, l'air gêné. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'attitude un peu trop démonstrative embarrassait Yongguk mais cette fois-ci il aurait aimé que Himchan garde son calme, il n'avait pas encore parlé de ce qui le dérangeait.

« Au diable les autres, c'est un cas de force majeure Yongguk, comment peuvent-ils oser te virer, après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services. Quelle est la raison ? »

Yongguk inspira et ferma les yeux, il savait que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien prendre la nouvelle.

« La majorité des employés vont être remplacés par des robots. »

« _Pardon ?_ C'est une blague ! » s'emporta alors Himchan, le ton sec et tapant du poing sur leur table.

« Channie, je t'en supplie, calme-toi ! »

« Mais _hyung_ , comment peux-tu rester aussi calme face à cette situation ? Ce n'est pas la première fois et- »

« _Justement_ , ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière donc par pitié, assieds-toi et parle moins fort. »

Himchan se calma et se rassit, remarquant au passage que, dans sa colère, il s'était levé et avait manqué de faire basculer leur table.

« Pardon Bang, tu me connais. »

« Malheureusement, je te connais un peu trop bien. »

Himchan eut la décence de paraître gêné puis reprit son calme, piquant le milkshake de Yongguk.

« Mais comment fais-tu pour boire cette horreur ? C'est immonde ! »

Yongguk le fusilla gentiment du regard, Himchan reposa alors le milkshake de Yongguk sur la table.

« Désolé, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me calmer et tes goûts étranges m'y ont aidé. Tu sais comment tu vas l'annoncer à Junhong ? »

Yongguk détourna le regard : « Justement, je comptais sur toi pour lui en parler, me connaissant, il va mal comprendre les choses, paniquer et entraîner une crise ce qui pourrait le déconnecter. »

« Bang, tu sais que Junhong est assez fort pour supporter cette nouvelle. »

« Je sais, j'ai juste tellement peur pour lui. A tous les coups, il va se sentir coupable et il serait bien capable de tenter de trouver un petit boulot pour subvenir à ses besoins alors que je lui ai interdit. »

Himchan se racla la gorge et Yongguk sut aussitôt quel sujet allait revenir sur le tapis, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient et son meilleur ami était toujours extrêmement délicat quand il tentait de lui faire entendre raison.

« C'est non Himchan, il en est hors de question. »

« Bang... »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Bang, écoute-moi pour une fois. Si tu continues de mentir à Junhong, viendra le jour où il l'apprendra et il ne pourra juste plus te faire confiance hyung. Si tu lui dis la vérité dès maintenant, il comprendra pourquoi tu as fait autant de sacrifice. »

« C'est non, il est beaucoup trop jeune et il ne comprendrait pas. »

« Raison de plus pour lui dire maintenant, il a 16 ans, il est en âge de comprendre. »

« A ton avis, que se passera-t-il lorsque tu lui avoueras la vérité compte tenu de tout ce qui a été dit sur le sujet pendant des années ? Il connaît ta position, il connaît la mienne et l'apprendre de cette manière va le désorienter et le blesser plus que tu ne le penses. Les robots ne sont pas des machines sans émotions comme tu sembles le penser. » expliqua son meilleur ami, le ton posé.

« Je suis au courant de tout ça mais tu sais aussi que la situation est compliquée. »

« Fais-moi confiance pour une fois Bang. »

« J'y réfléchirai. » termina Yongguk, en jouant avec la paille de son milkshake. « Merci Himchan. »

« Pas de quoi. »

 **OoO**

Yongguk poussa la porte de son appartement, les mains tremblantes. Himchan l'avait raccompagné chez lui et l'avait motivé à discuter avec Junhong mais à présent qu'il était chez lui et qu'il percevait les sons de la télévision, son courage s'amenuisait.

« P'pa ? Tu es rentré ! » s'exclama l'adolescent, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Ce dernier vint l'accueillir et lui donna une bonne vieille accolade.

« Tout s'est bien passé au boulot ? C'est inhabituel de te voir rentrer aussi tôt. » déclara Junhong, confus.

Yongguk sentit sa gorge s'assécher, comment lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il lui gâcher une aussi belle journée ? Il devait rentrer des cours et devait probablement plancher sur ses exercices tout en regardant la télévision du coin de l'œil. Junhong avait des tâches d'encre sur sa joue et ses doigts qu'il n'arrêtait pas de passer dans ses cheveux – artificiels – châtains.

« Oui, le travail a été fait rapidement aujourd'hui, on m'a autorisé à rentrer plus tôt. » mentit Yongguk, dissimulant sa culpabilité derrière un sourire. Mais sa culpabilité fondit comme une glace au soleil lorsque son fils adoptif lui offrit son grand sourire ravi.

« Cool, je comptais te préparer à dîner mais comme tu es là, on va pouvoir cuisiner ensemble, comme avant. » s'exclama Junhong, en se dirigeant vers leur petite cuisine.

Yongguk ne sentit vraiment pas d'humeur à lui raconter la vérité sur sa présence avec lui.

Et encore moins de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas un être humain comme lui ou Himchan mais une machine faite d'engrenages et de bouts de métal assemblés.

* * *

Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que cette (petite ?) fanfiction vous plaira !

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Yongguk se souvenait de la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son – désormais – fils adoptif. Comment aurait-il pu oublier cette soirée qui avait fait basculer sa vie à jamais ?

Il revenait du studio, la tête basse, une nouvelle fois rejeté par les producteurs et les labels, soi-disant car ses chansons étaient trop sombres, trop démoralisantes pour le public. Yongguk n'avait pas compris, n'était-ce pas ce que le public préférait ? Néanmoins, Yongguk s'était gardé tout commentaire et avait promis de revenir avec de meilleures compositions, des morceaux qui correspondraient peut-être plus au goût du public. Le jeune homme, des étoiles dans les yeux, s'imaginant déjà signer un contrat de longue durée avec l'agence de musique, repartait avec une énième déception à son palmarès mais une promesse de revenir. Le soleil se couchait petit à petit et Yongguk n'avait pas osé prendre les transports en commun, privilégiant la marche à pieds.

Rien de mieux pour s'aérer l'esprit et peut-être puiser des idées de compositions durant sa promenade. Yongguk marchait doucement, ses partitions finement rangées dans son sac, ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et l'esprit ailleurs. Ce fut alors qu'une lumière bleue avait percé dans la pénombre, Yongguk, interloqué, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui émettait cette lumière aveuglante. Il avait pris une rue dont il ne connaissait pas mais il s'en fichait, il voulait comprendre ce qui avait provoqué cet éclat de lumière bleu. Il avança de nouveau à l'aveuglette, cherchant des yeux l'origine de ce flash lumineux.

Sans grand succès.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer chez lui, un nouveau flash attira son attention. Cette fois-ci, ce flash était beaucoup plus proche et Yongguk aurait mis sa main à couper que cela provenait de derrière les poubelles.

Le jeune homme s'avança à pas de loup, prêt à déguerpir si un animal sauvage se mettait à l'attaquer. Mais sa découverte fut tout autre : juste derrière les poubelles, caché sous un drap sale, était dissimulé un corps. Choqué, Yongguk avait soulevé le drap sans attendre plus longtemps, retenant son souffle et avait manqué de s'évanouir en discernant les traits défigurés d'un jeune garçon – ou plutôt d'un jeune robot à l'apparence d'un garçon.

La lumière bleue qu'il avait vue provenait de son unique œil encore fonctionnel qui émettait des flashes par intermittence.

« Il est probablement en train de se décharger... ou en fin de vie vu son état. » songea Yongguk qui fut rassuré que ce ne soit qu'un robot. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un véritable être humain, n'est-ce pas ? Il était toujours possible de reconstruire un robot à l'identique si on le programmait suffisamment bien.

Finalement, Yongguk avait soupiré et avait pris la direction inverse, laissant le robot derrière lui, caché derrière des poubelles.

« 'Pa ? »

Yongguk sursauta et manqua de faire renverser son café. Le visage de Junhong, bien plus vieux – le docteur Yoo avait vraiment fait du bon boulot en lui vieillissant ses traits – apparut dans son champ de vision et il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en fixant les yeux rieurs – mais toujours aussi lumineux – de son fils. Rien dans son apparence pouvait laisser penser qu'il était un robot. Yongguk ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait pu récupérer un robot aussi humain tel que Junhong. Les robots de ce genre, aussi performants, devaient valoir des millions. Qui était son précédent tuteur ? Et qu'avait bien pu faire Junhong pour se retrouver à la poubelle, défiguré, en miettes ?

« Fiston, bien dormi ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

« P'pa... on est samedi. » répondit offusqué l'adolescent, levant les yeux de son portable et s'arrêtant en pleine écriture d'un message. « Tu devrais retourner te coucher 'pa, tu ne sais même plus quel jour on est. »

« Ah... » fut la seule réponse de Yongguk. Il était complètement ailleurs depuis la nouvelle de son prochain licenciement et tout le poids qui pesait sur sa prochaine décision. « En effet tu as raison, ton père a probablement mérité une bonne vieille grasse matinée. »

Yongguk se leva et jeta son reste de café dans l'évier. « N'oublie pas d'éteindre le cuiseur de riz. »

« Compris 'pa. »

 **OoO**

Yongguk se réveilla de sa sieste et remarqua l'heure tardive. Le boulot de la semaine avait été rude et bientôt il devrait raccrocher son bleu de travail. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il lui restait avant de finir à la rue. Il débrancha son téléphone et joua avec. Son jumeau lui avait toujours dit de le prévenir si quelque chose de ce style lui arrivait mais il avait une famille dont il devait s'occuper. Yongguk ne voulait plus le déranger avec ses problèmes, Yongnam avait suffisamment donné pour l'aider au cours des dernières années. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait trouvé ce boulot à l'usine, par l'intermédiaire de Daehyun, ancien camarade de son frère. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir, il savait que Yongnam allait mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour son jumeau. Yongguk savait qu'il était la faiblesse de son frère et il savait également que ce dernier avait grand besoin de s'affranchir de l'aide son jumeau et le laisser mener sa vie tranquillement, surtout après le drame qu'était devenue sa vie après la disparition soudaine de sa femme. Yongnam avait été déchiré et il lui avait fallu du temps pour qu'il sorte la tête de l'eau et qu'il s'occupe enfin de ses enfants qui réclamaient l'attention de leur père.

A la place, il envoya un message à sa sœur, Natasha, qu'elle sache au moins, en tant qu'aînée, ce qui se passait dans sa vie, en omettant bien évidemment tous les détails concernant son fils ou son éventuel licenciement. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, le soir-même, en rentrant, il la surprit assise sur son canapé et fixant avec animosité Junhong. Ce dernier venait tout juste de rentrer de l'école et venait de terminer d'écrire un message sur son portable.

« P'pa, c'est qui ? » avait demandé son fils, les yeux ronds et en pointant du doigt Natasha.

« Junhong, voici Natasha, ta tante. Natasha, voici Junhong, mon... fils. » marmonna gêné Yongguk. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa sœur débarquer de nulle part dans son appartement, aux dernières nouvelles, elle était à l'étranger avec son précédent petit copain. Elle avait eu besoin d'un break de quelques mois après s'être occupée des enfants en bas-âge de Yongnam qui était débordé par son boulot.

« Ton fils ? Bang Yongguk, je crois que nous avons plein de choses à discuter toi et moi. »

Yongguk déglutit difficilement et acquiesça, le ton de sa grande sœur ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se racla la gorge tentant de regagner contenance devant son fils qui avait esquissé un sourire espiègle face aux remontrances de sa tante, sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt en rencontrant le regard entendu de son père.

« Junhong, tes devoirs ne vont pas t'attendre. »

Junhong avait soupiré puis s'était dirigé dans sa chambre après avoir traîné des pieds et murmuré dans sa barbe à l'encontre de son rabat-joie de père.

« Attends, reviens par-ici. Donne-moi ton portable, te connaissant, tu vas probablement plus discuter avec tes amis que faire tes devoirs. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement lorsque son fils poussa un grognement frustré mais ce dernier obéit. Junhong en profita pour dévisager une dernière fois sa tante et tira la langue dans le dos de son père, ce qui fit sourire Natasha. Elle était contente de voir que son frère prenait son rôle de père très au sérieux. Elle envoya un clin d'œil moqueur à son nouveau neveu préféré au moment où il claqua la porte de sa chambre. Finalement, elle demanda à Yongguk de la suivre en bas de l'immeuble pour une petite balade dans le parc d'à côté.

Yongguk lui emboîta le pas sans se poser de question mais au fond de lui, il suait à grosses gouttes. Il avait caché ce secret à sa sœur pendant plusieurs années la connaissant elle n'allait jamais passer ça. Sa grande sœur les mena vers un banc à l'écart et une fois tous les deux assis, elle ne se retint plus longtemps et se mit à le questionner.

« Non seulement tu adoptes un robot et dans l'illégalité la plus totale mais en plus tu le fais passer pour ton fils, Yongguk, dis-moi ce qui t'est passé par la tête ! Tout de suite ! »

« Si tu avais été à ma place Nat' et que tu l'avais vu dans l'état dans lequel je l'ai vu, endommagé, éventré et sur le point de se déconnecter pour de bon, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? »

« C'est simple Yongguk, je l'aurais laissé. Les robots nous ont apporté beaucoup de problèmes. Toi mieux que quiconque le sait, toute ta vie a été perturbée par ces tas de ferrailles et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'es pris d'affection pour l'un d'eux. »

« Junhong...est différent. Il ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé et l'une des connaissances de Himchan m'a promis qu'il a effacé tous ses souvenirs pour justement éviter tout problème. »

« Ce n'est pas la question Yongguk, tu ne sais pas de quoi sont capable les robots. Est-il au courant qu'il est un robot au moins ? »

Yongguk détourna le regard de sa sœur, incapable de lui avouer la vérité.

« Yongguk, ne me dis pas que lui-même pense qu'il est ton fils ? »

Le cadet hocha la tête, sentant que sa sœur n'allait pas apprécier cette découverte.

« Mon dieu... Yongguk, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté pour expliquer ses différences physiques avec nous ? »

« On a élaboré un mensonge avec Himchan et son ami qui a rabiboché Junhong, un mensonge assez convainquant pour que Junhong ne se pose pas trop de questions. »

« Si j'attrape Himchan, il peut faire une croix sur sa vie. Depuis que vous êtes en couche-culotte, je savais qu'il allait t'apporter de gros ennuis. »

« Nat', s'il te plaît, calme-toi, tu me fais peur. »

« Tu devrais Yongguk, parce que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Deuxième question : combien de temps comptes-tu le garder avec toi ? »

Une fois de plus, Yongguk détourna le regard, décidément, sa sœur avait le chic pour poser toutes les questions auxquelles il aurait préféré éviter de répondre.

« Indéfiniment ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? » interrogea Natasha, du tac-o-tac.

« Je n'en sais rien, arrête avec toutes tes questions ! » râla Yongguk, mal à l'aise.

« Tu peux rêver mon petit, troisième question : sais-tu ce qu'il lui est arrivé avant que sa mémoire ne disparaisse ? »

« Non, cela reste un mystère pour moi mais d'après l'état dans lequel il était, ce n'est pas une joyeuse histoire avec une fin heureuse. Et non je n'irais pas stimuler ses souvenirs pour obtenir des réponses. » déclara-t-il avant même que Natasha ne puisse formuler une réponse cohérente.

Sa grande sœur finit par soupirer, son frère faisait le gros dur devant les autres mais au fond il avait un cœur en or. Face à quelqu'un en difficulté, il avait beaucoup trop tendance à se laisser embobiner par une histoire larmoyante et un passé torturé. Cette qualité finirait par le mener à sa perte, cela n'en faisait aucun doute.

« Soit, c'est ton choix de le garder mais fais attention, on ne sait jamais avec les robots. Ils ont beau avoir des règles à suivre, les plus récalcitrants mal programmés peuvent toujours réussir à les outrepasser et nous blesser. Rien n'est à 100% sans faille.

« Junhong est différent, il ne me fera jamais de mal. »

Natasha observa son petit frère, cherchant quelque chose dans son regard, probablement une réponse à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait appris pour son petit frère.

« Tu comptais nous le dire un jour Yongguk que tu avais pris sous ton aile un robot ? »

Ce n'était pas le robot en lui-même qui posait problème aux yeux de Natasha, c'était le fait que Yongguk lui ait caché un aussi gros secret et ce pendant autant de temps. Depuis le drame qui était tombé sur Yongnam et sur sa famille, Natasha était devenu une véritable maman poule avec ses deux frangins. A la mort de leurs parents déjà, l'aînée avait dû faire une croix sur ses études et s'occuper d'eux comme le ferait une mère avec ses enfants. Et comme chaque parent, son attention avait été accaparée par le petit dernier, Yongguk, pensant que Yongnam était suffisamment autonome pour s'en sortir comme un grand. Yongguk et Yongnam avaient toujours été aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Lorsque l'un faisait plus marcher sa créativité et voulait consacrer sa vie à la musique, l'autre se contentait de marcher dans les sentiers battus, vers une voie facile mais qui lui permettrait de gagner convenablement sa vie. L'un aimait les challenges, l'autre la sécurité. L'un ne désirait pas se poser tandis que l'autre voulait à tout prix former sa propre famille.

De parfaits opposés à chaque pan de leur vie. Naturellement, elle s'était beaucoup concentrée sur le plus jeune, pensant qu'il était celui qui allait avoir besoin de son aide ainsi que de ses conseils.

Jusqu'au jour où ils apprirent la disparition de la compagne de Yongnam, ce n'était qu'à partir de ce moment-là que Natasha réalisa que l'aîné des jumeaux était tout aussi fragile – si ce n'est plus – que Yongguk. Contrairement à Yongnam, Yongguk était un battant qui ne se laissait jamais abattre par la vie, alors que Yongnam, qui n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de difficultés se laissait sombrer facilement. Et la disparition de sa femme ébranla les fondements de sa vie, laissant derrière elle deux enfants en bas-âge qui réclamaient leur mère ainsi que leur père qui était débordé par sa vie professionnelle et par le chagrin. Il n'avait plus jamais été le même et pendant longtemps, elle ne le vit plus du tout. Celui-ci esquivait le moindre de ses appels et messages, il avait même passé un peu de temps loin de tout avec ses enfants, ce n'est qu'à son retour qu'elle le retrouva, changé. Yongguk lui avait suggéré de lui laisser du temps pour faire son deuil.

Malgré leur vie et personnalité opposées, Yongguk connaissait son jumeau comme s'il l'avait fait lui-même, face à des épreuves difficiles, Yongnam avait tendance à s'isoler et ruminer en silence. Passer du temps avec ses enfants ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien.

« Je comptais vous en parler. » répondit Yongguk après être sorti de ses pensées. « Un jour... »

« Tu sais bien qu'on sera toujours là pour toi Yongguk, dans la joie comme dans la galère. »

« Justement... à ce propos. » hésita-t-il. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui confier ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. La seule personne avec qui il pouvait en discuter était Himchan et malheureusement pour lui, son meilleur ami était actuellement beaucoup trop débordé pour ne serait-ce que décrocher son téléphone. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur mais il aurait aimé se confier à quelqu'un.

« Comment ça 'à ce propos' ? »

« Prépare-toi parce que ça ne va pas te plaire... »

« Réponds-moi juste, que je sache si tu mérites que je t'étrangle. »

« J'ai... mon entreprise a pris une décision, en bref, ils ne vont pas me garder. »

Natasha, éberluée, ne sut comment réagir. Elle resta sans voix, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. La jeune femme finit par balbutier :

« Qu...pourquoi aussi soudainement ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Natasha, j'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets toujours la faute sur moi ? »

« Parce que depuis que tu es né, lorsqu'il y a un problème, la plupart du temps tu en es le responsable. »

Yongguk croisa les bras boudeur, essayant de se remémorer un contre-exemple.

« C'est faux, le vase de maman a été cassé parce que Yongnam m'avait poussé. »

« Et rappelle-moi pourquoi il t'avait poussé ? »

Yongguk se creusa les méninges puis le souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il lâcha un soupir de défaite, sa soeur avait raison.

« Je l'avais taquiné parce qu'il minaudait devant sa petite copine du moment. »

Natasha lui jeta un sourire entendu et triomphant. Sa mémoire ne flanchait jamais, la plupart du temps, Yongguk était toujours responsable des coups de malchance qui lui arrivaient si on creusait un peu plus.

« Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas ma faute ; manque de rentabilité paraît-il. » finit par expliquer Yongguk après avoir terminé de bouder dans son coin. Il haussa des épaules, l'air de rien, comme si cette histoire ne le touchait pas.

« Du coup, comment tu vas faire pour assurer les besoins de ton robot ? »

« Junhong. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il a un prénom, il s'appelle Junhong. »

Natasha roula des yeux. « Peu importe, ça reste une machine. Comment tu vas faire pour t'occuper de lui ? Tu as un plan B ? »

Yongguk laissa planer un lourd silence révélateur.

« Pause, tu n'as aucun plan de secours ? »

Yongguk secoua la tête, les épaules basses, honteux et la mine défaite. Il avait passé du temps à y réfléchir mais ce boulot lui avait été offert sur un plateau d'argent par les relations de Yongnam. Ce dernier avait tiré quelques ficelles pour lui obtenir un boulot sans qu'on lui pose beaucoup de questions. Et vu la situation actuelle du côté de son jumeau, il était hors de question qu'il lui demande de l'aide une fois de plus. Ce serait inadmissible, son jumeau venait à peine de sortir la tête de l'eau et de surmonter son deuil avec ses enfants.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » soupira Natasha, exapérée. « Ecoute, je vais voir de mon côté si des amis recrutent, en attendant, essaie de chercher par toi-même, vois avec Himchan, lui qui ne manque jamais d'idées, pour une fois, il va pouvoir se révéler utile. Et par pitié, ne te sacrifie pas. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ne te mets pas dans la merde pour un vulgaire robot Yongguk. Je comprends que tu y sois attaché mais ne complique pas ta vie plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

« Natasha... »

« Non, tu vas m'écouter cette fois-ci, j'aurais dû te dire cela il y a bien longtemps. Pense à toi avant de toujours penser aux autres Yongguk. »

« Tant que quelqu'un aura besoin de moi, je ne pourrais jamais passer avant les autres. Mais merci infiniment pour ton aide Nat', comme toujours, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. »

« Tu sais où me trouver si besoin. »

Natasha lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection et lui tira soudainement les joues.

« Aïe ! Noona, arrête ! »

« Ça c'est pour m'avoir caché Junhong pendant tout ce temps. »

Yongguk s'excusa d'une petite voix et réalisa que même après avoir dépassé la trentaine, Natasha restait sa grande sœur qui ne se gênait pas pour lui rappeler qu'il resterait un petit garçon à ses yeux. Elle n'arrêterait jamais de le taquiner comme elle l'avait toujours fait dans leur jeunesse et cela n'allait probablement jamais changer. Elle se leva de leur petit banc et s'étira, ravie d'en avoir terminé avec cette conversation. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Séoul et la jeune femme aurait aimé rendre une petite visite à son deuxième frère et à ses neveux. Ce dernier se faisait beaucoup trop discret dernièrement et il était temps de lui rappeler sa présence. A tous les coups, à l'instar de Yongguk, Yongnam avait également des petits secrets à lui raconter. Et bien entendu, ses neveux lui manquaient horriblement, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus.

« Il est l'heure de rentrer Yongguk, tu as un robot dont tu dois t'occuper. »

« Il a un prénom tu sais ! » répondit-il en se massant les joues, sa sœur adorait utiliser toute sa force pour le punir.

« Junhong, Jello, Jelly, peu importe ! »

« Arrête de faire semblant, tu finiras par l'apprécier autant que tu adores les gosses de Yongnam. » déclara Yongguk un sourire aux lèvres. Natasha avait bien tenté de le cacher et jouer la dure mais elle était en vérité raide dingue des enfants et c'était encore pire pour les plus mignons d'entre eux.

« Je ne vois pas du tout quoi tu parles. »

« Tu verras Nat', tu verras. » Yongguk la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Il se sentait désolé de négliger autant sa grande sœur, elle prenait toujours sur son temps libre pour passer le voir et lui soutirer tous ses petits secrets alors que lui ne prenait jamais le temps de l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message. Il savait que sa grande sœur ne lui en voulait pas, c'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur relation, l'aînée partait toujours à la recherche de ses cadets pour s'assurer que tout allait bien de leur côté. Mais Yongguk était terrifié du jour où Natasha ne prendrait plus la peine de faire ce premier pas vers eux, comment allait évoluer leur relation ?

Soudainement, sans comprendre pourquoi, Yongguk sentit un besoin à combler : il devait contacter son jumeau. Il lui laissa un simple message vocal mais il espérait que cela suffirait et que son frère serait touché de l'attention. Ce dernier l'évitait depuis maintenant deux ans, depuis qu'il avait trouvé Junhong à peu près et il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que Yongguk ne s'en inquiète. Mais il sentait que son aîné avait besoin d'espace pour réfléchir et refaire sa vie sans sa femme à ses côtés.

Finalement, Yongguk prit la direction de son appartement, un léger sourire apaisé au coin de ses lèvres. Les difficultés avaient beau se présenter à lui et se poser sur son chemin, Yongguk se sentait étrangement heureux. Il était bien entouré et rien ni personne n'allait pouvoir les lui enlever.

 **OoO**

En rentrant dans l'appartement, il put sentir une légère odeur de viande grillée accompagnée de riz se balader dans l'air. Affamé et fier que son fils ait pris les devants pour préparer le dîner, Yongguk ne perdit pas un instant et enleva ses chaussures puis entra dans le salon qui faisait également office de salle à manger. Junhong était installé sur le canapé, le regard perdu sur l'écran de la télévision. Yongguk se glissa à ses côtés et servit son fils avant de remplir généreusement son propre bol. Il était mort de faim et sa discussion avec sa sœur lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

« Tu t'es lâché Junhong, on célèbre quelque chose ce soir ? » déclara-t-il la bouche pleine.

Junhong quant à lui n'avait pas encore touché à son propre bol mais observait son père du coin de l'œil, pensif.

« Si on veut. » fut sa seule réponse, énigmatique.

Yongguk suspendit ses baguettes en l'air, la mine soucieuse. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son fils de parler de manière aussi distante. Couvait-il quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas possible, il était un robot. Les robots ne tombent pas malade, pas comme les humains du moins d'après le docteur Yoo Youngjae. Il se racla la gorge et essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son fils.

« Si c'est à propos d'un contrôle raté, sache que ce n'est pas grave. Parfois pour atteindre le sommet, tu ne peux éviter de chuter. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

« Ça n'a pas de rapport avec l'école p'pa. C'est juste que... il est temps que j'obtienne la vérité. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Est-ce que tu as toujours été honnête avec moi p'pa ? »

Yongguk commença à suer à grosses gouttes. Devait-il lui parler de son statut de robot ? Ou lui avouer qu'il n'était pas son fils ? Ou peut-être devait-il commencer par lui dire qu'il ne s'appelait même pas Junhong et qu'il avait choisi ce nom car c'était de cette manière qu'il voulait nommer son fils ? Devait-il mentionner le fait que selon la loi, il n'était même pas censé se retrouver dehors, en compagnie des autres êtres humains avant d'avoir été soumis à une batterie de test et d'un apprentissage intensif pour robots ? Devait-il lui parler des obstacles qui menaçaient de faire basculer sa vie à tout moment ? Son licenciement à venir ?

Yongguk se sentit vaciller un instant face à toutes les vérités qu'il devrait un jour avouer à Junhong. Mais ce dernier n'était pas prêt, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, pas lorsqu'il avait encore une chance d'avoir un bel avenir devant lui. Lui confesser tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur allait lui gâcher sa vie, personne n'était prêt à apprendre que toute sa vie était un mensonge, pas même un robot. Yongguk ravala donc la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge et tenta de se détendre un minimum, posant les baguettes qu'il avait dans ses mains.

« Autant que possible Junhong. »

« Dans ce cas, tu peux m'expliquer où est passé maman ? Pourquoi personne n'en parle ? Pourquoi on n'a aucune photo d'elle ? Pourquoi ? »

Yongguk se fit violence pour retenir le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres, de toutes les questions que Junhong aurait pu lui poser, il était à mille lieux d'envisager cette dernière. Mais il resta vigilant, cette question pouvait mener à d'autres questions, beaucoup plus ardues à expliquer.

« C'est...compliqué. » finit-il par expliquer, évasif.

Vite, un mensonge, un mensonge. Qu'aurait pensé Himchan à ce moment-là ? Il était le pro dans ce domaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué ? Elle est morte ? Elle t'a quitté en...m'abandonnant derrière ? Ou... »

Junhong sembla alors avoir une révélation et Yongguk prit peur. Ce n'était jamais bon quand son fils se mettait à le fixer de cette manière, effrayé mais incapable de retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité.

« Est-ce que je serai... »

Yongguk ferma les yeux, prêt à affronter la dure discussion qu'il allait démarrer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Junhong découvrirait la vérité ainsi. Himchan avait raison, Himchan avait toujours raison. Il n'aurait jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps pour lui dire la vérité, il aurait dû lui en parler plus tôt quand il avait suffisamment mûr pour comprendre les choses. Junhong restait un robot capable de réfléchir de lui-même, après tout, ils étaient conditionnés pour accomplir des choses inhumaines dès leur mise en marche.

« ...adopté ? »

« Hein ? »

« P'pa, tu m'as parfaitement entendu, est-ce que j'ai été adopté ? »

Pendant un instant, Yongguk ne sut quoi répondre. Il hésita entre se sentir soulagé car Junhong venait de lui servir une excuse sur un plateau d'argent ou s'il devait se sentir inquiet à propos de l'imagination débordante du robot. Un robot n'était normalement pas doté d'autant d'imaginations, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, on lui avait toujours répété qu'un robot obéissait, qu'il marchait à la logique et à la probabilité. Mais il balaya ses inquiétudes et se concentra sur son fils qui attendait une réponse au plus vite. Yongguk était au courant que ses mensonges finiraient par le rattraper mais il espérait retarder l'échéance le plus tard possible. Contre toute attente, il s'était attaché à ce robot, il s'était attaché à Junhong qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme son fils et il était prêt à le protéger de toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur sa petite vie tranquille, quitte à lui mentir pendant le restant de sa vie, il n'en avait que faire.

C'était son devoir de père.

C'était pour le bien de son petit ange.

* * *

J'ose espérer que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu, pour l'instant je tente de poser les bases de l'histoires mais ça risque de s'accélérer très vite avec les prochaines updates. A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ~

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Adopté.

Accident grave ayant conduit à une amnésie totale.

Mort de ses parents biologiques dans cet accident.

Confié à la seule famille éloignée qu'il lui restait, Bang Yongguk.

Pas étonnant que ce nom lui avait semblé familier. D'après son père ainsi que les quelques explications du docteur Yoo, ses souvenirs étaient bloqués dans un coin de son esprit à cause de son traumatisme et il était donc normal que des morceaux lui reviennent de temps à autre. Cela pouvait être sous la forme d'une impression de déjà-vu, d'un sentiment familier à l'entente d'un nom ou d'une rencontre fortuite dans la rue ayant un lien avec son passé. Toutes les réponses à ses questions résidaient dans ses souvenirs bloqués mais pour le moment, seul son père avait été la cible de ses impressions étranges, c'était comme s'il avait le sentiment de le connaître mais sans vraiment le reconnaître. Cela n'avait pas de sens et à vrai dire, il ne cherchait même plus à trouver des raisons logiques aux sensations qu'il ressentait. Puis, rapidement ses impressions s'étaient dissipées au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et elles n'étaient plus jamais réapparues.

Junhong s'en satisfaisait amplement, estimant qu'il vivait très bien dans l'ignorance. Mais cette question autour de sa mère l'avait beaucoup trop dérangé. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa mère, ne l'avait jamais mentionné une seule fois en sa présence et oncle Himchan évitait le sujet à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui en parler. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait été adopté par un cousin germain de sa mère ?

Pas lui en tout cas. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, son père lui avait toujours beaucoup donné sans rien lui réclamer en retour. Junhong n'était pas aveugle, il avait rapidement compris que son père avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie. Il se privait systématiquement pour lui, pour lui offrir les meilleurs habits ou la meilleure éducation possible. Junhong avait parfois honte d'aller à ses cours du soir en sachant le prix ou pire les quelques séances de tutorat auxquelles Yongguk l'avait inscrit pour qu'il prenne autant d'avance que possible dans son apprentissage, arguant qu'il avait des capacités exceptionnelles et qu'il devrait les utiliser au lieu de les gaspiller. Mais Junhong n'oubliait pas non plus les visites hebdomadaires chez le docteur Yoo concernant son problème cardio-vasculaire qui l'empêchait de faire du sport. Tout cela avait un prix et parfois Junhong se demandait s'il ne devait pas se trouver un petit boulot pour alléger la charge financière de son père.

Son père avait tant sacrifié pour lui, le fils d'un autre et Junhong ne s'estimerait jamais assez reconnaissant envers lui. Pour être honnête, tout cela le dépassait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yongguk se donnait autant de mal pour lui mais à la lumière de tout ce qu'il avait appris, Junhong avait retenu une seule chose : Yongguk est et restera son père. Peu importe ce que son amnésie dissimulait, il garderait sa place de père au fond de son cœur. Un jour, il se promettait de lui rendre au centuple ce que ce dernier lui avait offert, une vie confortable et un avenir prometteur, et ce, sans jamais rien lui demander en retour.

Désormais qu'il avait résolu le plus grand mystère de sa vie, Junhong se sentait un peu plus en paix avec lui-même. Bien entendu, il y avait toujours cette amnésie qui obscurcissait énormément de points dans sa vie, des cicatrices qui lui parcouraient le corps, très certainement une conséquence de son accident, un problème de cœur, autre conséquence direct de son accident mais en dehors de ces particularités, Junhong ne se sentait pas bien différent des autres élèves de sa classe.

Il avait d'excellentes notes, il était même – et de très loin – la tête de classe et ses professeurs étaient dans l'ensemble fiers de lui. Il se montrait aussi sérieux que possible en cours et sociable à l'extérieur en dépit de son apparence imposante qui pouvait en effrayer quelques-uns. Il avait ainsi une poignée d'amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter et la cerise sur le gâteau, il avait une petite-amie, Kim Naeun.

Oh, il n'en était pas amoureux, loin de là, l'amour était un concept qu'il avait du mal à assimiler et comprendre. Mais Oncle Himchan l'avait rassuré il y a quelques années de cela avec un petit sourire en coin.

 _Tu finiras par comprendre pourquoi_ , lui avait-il confié suivi d'une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule après lui avoir offert une glace et que Junhong s'était finalement confié. A cette époque, l'adolescent avait voulu lui demander 'comprendre quoi ?' mais il s'était abstenu. Oncle Himchan était relativement étrange et il avait mis cela sur le compte de sa personnalité insondable et énigmatique. Parfois il se demandait même comment son père pouvait être ami avec lui, à moins que son père n'apprécie les personnes énigmatiques. Cela Junhong ne le saurait jamais.

Néanmoins, malgré son incompréhension concernant la notion d'amour et d'affection, Junhong avait voulu expérimenter la chose. Ses amis ne tarissaient jamais d'éloges à propos de cette fille du lycée, sublime, intelligente, avec une ribambelle de prétendants à ses pieds mais qui restait étonnamment célibataire. Des rumeurs couraient à son propos, sa famille étant exigeante, elle estimait que leur fille ne méritait que la crème de la crème et c'est pourquoi, Naeun refusait toutes les avances de tous ses prétendants, même celles de Jeon Jungkook, le garçon réputé pour être le plus beau de tout le lycée. Tous avaient été choqués par le rateau qu'il s'était pris en pleine figure et devant toute sa bande d'amis par Naeun.

Ses amis l'avaient alors poussé à aller la voir et lui demander de sortir avec lui, justifiant qu'il avait toutes ses chances comparé à Jeon Jungkook. Il était plus grand que la moyenne, de bonnes proportions physiques malgré sa faiblesse cardiaque, il ne venait certes pas d'une aussi bonne famille que Naeun mais il restait un bon parti de par son intelligence et ses capacités scolaires. De plus, il possédait des traits particuliers qui le rendaient attirants auprès de la gente féminine selon ses mêmes amis.

Tous savaient que Junhong était bien parti pour entrer dans l'une des meilleures universités du pays et qu'il avait ainsi un parcours tout tracé à sa disposition.

Junhong, curieux, avait alors accepté le challenge et contre toute attente, Naeun avait accepté sa proposition. Il devait admettre que cela l'avait beaucoup amusé de voir ses amis s'extasier sur le nouveau couple phare du lycée ainsi que de voir l'expression outrée et furieuse de Jeon Jungkook, lui qui avait passé plusieurs mois à tenter de conquérir la belle sans succès. On les surnommait le roi et la reine du lycée et il n'était pas rare de croiser plusieurs personnes discuter ragots les concernant. Beaucoup avaient été verts de jalousie mais très vite, des paris avaient commencé à circuler concernant leur prochaine séparation, autant dire que cela n'avait pas vraiment plu à Naeun.

Cette dernière s'accrochait fermement à Junhong et même si cela ne déplaisait pas forcément à l'adolescent, il lui arrivait de la trouver quelque peu effrayante. Ensemble, ils avaient eu droit à plusieurs rendez-vous amoureux classiques mais indispensables selon Oncle Himchan. Mais les deux tourtereaux n'étaient jamais allés au-delà de simples bisous chastes et à vrai dire, Junhong s'en contentait largement : passer à l'étape supérieure l'effrayait.

Rien que son premier baiser avait été des plus étranges et embarrassant pour lui mais il avait dû subtilement cacher sa grimace en voyant le sourire éclatant et rempli de joie de sa petite-amie. Il avait même le sentiment que leur relation allait beaucoup trop vite mais il ne se voyait pas lui dire de ralentir le rythme, Naeun serait déçue et la nouvelle allait vite faire le tour du lycée. Sa petite-amie détenait un pouvoir énorme au sein du lycée, elle était une personne extrêmement influente et Junhong était terrifié à l'idée de finir sur le carreau, cela anéantirait ses chances de pouvoir entrer dans une bonne université et payer la dette qu'il devait à son père.

Mais ce malaise persistait quand Naeun lui parlait de ses projets d'avenir, qu'elle se projetait avec lui en arrière-plan, planifiait des voyages à l'étranger avec l'aide de ses parents ou encore envisageait de le suivre dans la même université que lui. Il ne parvint malheureusement pas à cacher son embarras lorsqu'elle l'invita à dîner un soir pour finalement rencontrer ses parents chez elle. Junhong n'avait pas su quoi répondre, embarrassé. Elle se projetait beaucoup trop loin tandis que lui n'osait même pas la présenter à son propre père.

Il n'avait pas honte de son père, loin de là, son père était probablement la personne dont il était le plus fier. C'était justement pour cette raison qu'il avait du mal à l'idée de la lui présenter. Junhong respectait beaucoup trop son père pour lui présenter quelqu'un dont il n'était même pas amoureux. Pour l'adolescent, ce n'était qu'une histoire sans avenir, une amourette de passage pour expérimenter. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus Junhong avait l'impression qu'il s'était engagé pour la vie avec Naeun. Cette dernière savait exactement comment faire pour le mener par le bout du nez et Junhong n'était pas aveugle mais comment pouvait-il lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Sa vie était ruinée s'il se mettait Naeun à dos ; d'un autre côté, au fond de lui, il voulait absolument lui faire plaisir, c'était comme un besoin qu'il devait combler sous peine d'être malheureux.

Et ce fut donc de cette manière qu'il finit attablé avec sa petite-amie à ses côtés, ses parents richement habillés qui le regardaient curieusement de haut en face de lui et une poignée de serviteurs qui se pliaient en quatre pour satisfaire la moindre de ses demandes. Les discussions allaient bon train et l'adolescent répondait posément et facilement aux questions inquisitrices des parents de Naeun, ces derniers n'en étaient pas avares et si Junhong n'avait pas été aussi déstabilisé par l'environnement de la maison, il aurait juré avoir l'impression de subir un interrogatoire.

En effet, Junhong était affreusement gêné. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette famille aisée avec d'innombrables serviteurs pour les guider dans leurs moindres faits et gestes. Son père lui avait toujours appris à se débrouiller sans son aide, à devenir indépendant et autonome. Il lui répétait sans cesse que dépendre de quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne l'aiderait jamais dans la vie, si Junhong voulait que les choses bougent autour de lui, il fallait mieux qu'il se décide d'agir de lui-même au lieu de se contenter d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à sa place. Une leçon très instructive que Junhong appliquait à la lettre encore aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de voir la différence chez sa petite-amie. L'éducation que les deux adolescents avaient reçue était à l'opposé même.

Mais l'ultime surprise vint au dessert, quand sa petite-amie lui présenta son serviteur attitré.

« Junhong, laisse-moi te présenter mon majordome personnel Moon Jongup. C'est son nom officiel mais tu peux lui donner un petit surnom, c'est ce que nous faisons en général. Après tout, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un tas de ferrailles sans importance. » dénigra Naeun, sous les hochements de tête appréciateurs de son père et le sourire fier de sa mère.

Le robot Moon Jongup n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire ou d'une grimace et resta impassible, comme si personne ne venait de le descendre en sa présence. Junhong se sentait révolté pour le robot et irrité que sa petite-amie fasse preuve d'un cruel manque de respect. Que dire de ses parents qui la laissaient faire sans la reprendre ? Comment Moon Jongup pouvait-il passer cet affront de cette manière ? N'avait-il aucune fierté ou une once d'amour propre ? C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de rencontrer un robot d'aussi près, son père l'ayant à maintes reprises mis en garde contre eux et il aurait tant voulu lui poser quelques questions mais son air indifférent et figé ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

« Allons mon garçon, présente-toi, c'est de cette manière que les robots vont apprendre à reconnaître ta voix. » l'apostropha le père de Naeun avec un léger signe de la main.

Junhong embarrassé se leva de sa chaise et s'inclina poliment devant le robot avant de lui donner son nom. Toute la table laissa planer un blanc et en se relevant de sa position, Junhong remarqua un éclat de stupeur dans le regard de Moon Jongup.

Naeun finit par prendre la parole, surprise.

« Junhong, enfin, pourquoi tu t'inclines devant un robot ? »

Junhong observa chacun des visages des membres de la famille de Naeun avant de poser son regard sur Moon Jongup clairement pris de court par son geste qui lui rendit aussitôt sa salutation en s'inclinant à son tour.

« Vous m'aviez dit de me présenter, c'est ce que j'ai fait. » expliqua Junhong, interloqué de par les réactions de la famille. Avait-il fait une erreur ?

« Mon garçon, tu n'as pas besoin de lui montrer autant de respect. Comme ma chère petite fille te l'a dit, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un tas de ferrailles sans émotions ni cœurs, pourquoi leur montrer du respect alors qu'ils sont clairement inférieurs à nous ? »

Junhong haussa les épaules mais au fond de lui un sentiment de révolte grossissait en raison des propos du père de Naeun. Pour lui, robot ou humain, tous méritaient de respect, surtout vu comment les êtres humains considéraient les robots, il était hors de question qu'il suive leur façon de se comporter avec eux. Yongguk lui avait enseigné le respect sans distinction malgré son vif dédain pour les robots de manière générale et il était hors de question de cracher sur son éducation à cause d'une règle officieuse de la société : les robots ne méritaient rien d'autre que leur mépris.

« N'as-tu jamais côtoyé de robot auparavant mon garçon ? » demanda intriguée la mère.

« Maman, laisse-le tranquille, ça peut arriver, ils ne sont pas excessivement répandus dans notre école. »

« Pas encore. » répondit le père. « Mais nous avons entendu que la direction songe à en utiliser de plus en plus pour nettoyer les locaux de votre école ou pour vous servir. »

« Génial ! » s'extasia Naeun. « Est-ce que je pourrais amener Jongup à l'école ? »

« On verra ce que la direction décidera mais c'est en cours de discussion. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Jongup, Junhong étant mon petit-ami, tu peux le considérer comme faisant parti de la famille. »

« Parfaitement maîtresse. »

Junhong se rassit, les mains moites due à l'embarras et n'osa même plus jeter un coup d'œil vers Moon Jongup qui s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus. L'adolescent ne savait plus quoi penser de cette situation. Il voulait prendre la défense du robot mais critiquer aussi ouvertement Naeun ainsi que ses parents sous leur toit n'était pas une très bonne idée pour un premier soir. Finalement le dîner en compagnie des parents de Naeun se termina peu de temps après, Naeun commençant à fatiguer. La mère lui proposa bien évidemment de passer la nuit chez eux, il se faisait tard et il leur était difficile de laisser partir un garçon aussi bien élevé et adorablement candide tel que lui. Junhong voulut refuser mais Naeun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle le tira par la manche et l'embarqua dans sa chambre.

« Naeun, attends, laisse-moi au moins prévenir mon père ! »

« Ça peut attendre, allez viens, on va préparer ton lit ensemble. Quoique, peut-être que tu n'en auras pas besoin. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux, faisant voltiger sa longue chevelure brune.

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre et appela Jongup qui se montra aussitôt.

« Oui maîtresse ? »

« Veux-tu bien préparer un change pour mon petit-ami ? Ainsi que... l'autre chambre. »

« Je vous apporte cela dès que possible maîtresse. »

« Oh et n'oublie pas de préparer des couvertures ainsi que des nouveaux draps. »

« Cela sera fait dans les plus brefs délais. »

Le robot s'inclina devant Naeun puis devant Junhong avant de lui lancer un long regard perçant. Il prit enfin la porte et laissa les deux adolescents ensemble. Naeun sortit un futon et rangea les quelques affaires qui traînaient par terre.

« Désolée pour le bazar, je n'ai pas pensé à ranger avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » déclara Junhong, après s'être assis sur le coin du lit de sa petite-amie. Il la regarda s'affairer silencieusement tandis qu'elle chantonnait agréablement la mélodie d'une chanson du moment.

« Naeun, je me posais une question. »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce robot t'appelle 'maîtresse' ? Ce n'est pas étrange ? »

Naeun se retourna vers lui, une peluche dans les bras, le regard éteincelant. Junhong appréciait la voir aussi survoltée, il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder s'extasier sur un sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Tu rigoles ? J'adore quand il m'appelle de cette manière. Je me sens puissante et pour une fois, j'ai enfin quelqu'un sous mon contrôle direct. Tu devrais en faire de même, tu verras, tu te sentiras bien. »

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il appréciera et ce serait un cruel manque de respect et de considération. »

Naeun roula des yeux tout en s'approchant de lui avant de lui fourrer sa peluche dans les bras.

« Oh, Junhong, tu as un gros cœur, les robots ne méritent pas autant de respect tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai choisi parmi tous les autres. » lui dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement son visage. « Mais il va falloir que tu t'éduques un peu plus les concernant, mon père travaille avec eux au Ministère de la Recherche et il m'a raconté deux ou trois trucs qui m'ont fait froid dans le dos. Si on ne les éduquait pas comme nous le faisons actuellement, ce serait l'anarchie et je peux t'assurer que leur premier objectif serait de nous éradiquer purement et simplement. »

Junhong observa son visage sérieux et son regard lointain semblant se rappeler de traumatisants souvenirs.

« Mais ne serait-ce justement pas une meilleure idée de les traiter comme tout autre être humain ? De leur donner des droits et des devoirs et leur enlever cette idée de la tête. En les soumettant à nous de cette manière, cela finira par accélérer le processus. »

Naeun le fixa à son tour et esquissa un sourire triste et attendri tout en continuant à le caresser. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son cou et s'assit sur lui.

« Tu es si naïf Junhong, tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa alors, collant son corps frêle contre celui beaucoup plus imposant et fort de son petit-ami. Elle prit ses mains et les apposa sur ses propres hanches tout en continuant à l'embrasser goulument, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de Junhong. A bout de souffle, l'adolescente s'écarta un instant et fixa de son regard brun l'adolescent qui ne savait plus quoi penser, des morceaux de vieux souvenirs remontant à la surface mais sans pouvoir les attraper au vol et s'y attarder. Le regard affamé et malicieux de Naeun lui faisait perdre la tête.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi naïf de ce côté-là. » murmura alors Naeun, collant un peu plus son bassin sur celui du jeune homme dont les mains descendaient un peu plus sous la jupe de la jeune fille. Naeun gémit alors que Junhong fit remonter ses mains froides contre les cuisses chaudes de sa petite-amie. Junhong s'appliqua à faire plaisir à sa petite-amie, heureux qu'elle gémisse autant sous ses gestes gauches et hésitants. Ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre et Junhong espéra ressentir ce que ses amis lui avaient décrit comme étant le sentiment ultime de désir, cette envie brute et sauvage qui vous prenait aux tripes et à l'entrejambe, qui avait rendu fou plein d'hommes par le passé.

Mais rien. Junhong ne ressentait rien, pas un seul frisson dû à l'excitation. De la curiosité ainsi que l'envie de plaire tout au plus et un certain détachement étrange par rapport à ce que les deux adolescents projetaient d'accomplir ensemble. Naeun subitement apposa ses mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon et s'appliqua à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, une alarme s'activa dans l'esprit de Junhong.

« Woah, woah, Naeun, stop. »

La jeune femme releva la tête, les yeux assombris par le désir mais également par la surprise.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as pas envie ? »

Non, hurlait l'esprit du garçon, non il n'avait pas cette envie de _coucher_ avec elle mais il ne pouvait se permettre de dire cela.

« Non...C'est juste que... tes parents... » tenta-t-il d'expliquer maladroitement. Oh ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il avait vraiment peur que ses parents fassent irruption dans la chambre de Naeun et les surprennent en pleine action.

« Oh... » réalisa alors l'adolescente, ses ardeurs se calmant aussitôt à la pensée que ses parents puissent également les surprendre en flagrant délit. Elle s'écarta du corps crispé de Junhong et se laissa tomber sur son lit, une moue boudeuse. « Tu n'es pas marrant. »

« Je te rappelle que tes parents semblent m'apprécier, ce serait dommage de jeter leur image du gentil petit-ami de leur fille à la poubelle, tu ne penses pas ? » expliqua Junhong, en jouant avec les cheveux de Naeun.

Elle opina mais réfléchit un instant en retirant les mains de Junhong de ses cheveux et jouant avec une mèche brune.

« Ils ne peuvent que t'apprécier, regarde-toi, tu es si mignon, bien élevé et tu n'as pas pris avantage de la situation. Tout autre garçon aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour coucher avec moi, pas toi. Toi tu m'as repoussé. »

« Donc tu ne m'en veux pas ? » lui demanda Junhong en s'allongeant à ses côtés, observant ses manies qu'il trouvait adorable. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les filles du lycée, Naeun pouvait paraître superficielle mais une fois seule, elle révélait son vrai visage. Naeun était quelqu'un de taquin, qui appréciait jouer de son image de fille parfaite mais cela n'était qu'une simple façade. Elle voulait quelqu'un à la hauteur de ses exigences, quelqu'un qui saurait lui tenir tête tout en la respectant pour ce qu'elle était : la fille d'un ministre. Et c'est pourquoi Junhong appréciait passer du temps avec elle, elle n'avait jamais la langue dans sa poche et il rigolait beaucoup avec elle. Il était loin de la relation niaise et ridicule que se bornaient à leur asséner les dramas.

« Bien sûr que si. » répondit Naeun avec un sourire taquin après avoir lissé les plis de sa jupe qui s'était froissée. « Mais je comprends pourquoi donc j'accepte ton refus même si je reste...frustrée. »

La jeune fille se releva soudainement de son lit.

« Bon, Junhong, c'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir te préparer ton lit, dormir avec moi étant un _big no no_. Demain on a des devoirs à faire. »

Junhong acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, la porte à gauche. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jongup va t'apporter ton pyjama et une serviette propre. »

Junhong la remercia d'un petit bisou sur la joue avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Malgré son refus, il se sentait honteux d'avoir refusé les avances de Naeun, elle avait vraiment semblé prête à passer le cap avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui mais il espérait que ce n'était rien de grave. Il se fixa dans le miroir, son regard noir et profond le déstabilisait systématiquement.

Quelque chose dans son apparence lui avait toujours paru différente des autres. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose lui disait qu'un jour il saurait quoi. Il finit par se déshabiller et retirer tous les vêtements que Naeun n'avait déjà pas fini d'enlever. Une fois nu, il se dirigea vers la douche mais au moment d'y entrer, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Junhong sursauta et se précipita pour récupérer une serviette de bain qui traînait pour cacher ses parties intimes.

« Tu pouvais frapper avant d'entrer ! » râla Junhong, en s'enroulant dans sa serviette qui était beaucoup trop petite pour lui.

« Comme convenu, voici votre change Monsieur. » déclara Jongup d'une voix plate et sans émotion.

« Oui, merci. » baragouina l'adolescent dans sa barbe, toujours embêté. Il finit par se retourner et enlever sa serviette de ses hanches avant de se glisser dans sa douche. Au moment d'actionner l'eau, la voix de Jongup pas plus haute qu'un murmure se fit entendre et manqua de faire tomber à la renverse Junhong qui pensait l'avoir entendu partir.

« Ce n'est pas possible... »

« Tu es encore là ? Ce n'est pas que tu m'embêtes mais ça devient gênant. »

Jongup ouvrit en grand le rideau de douche surprenant Junhong qui lâcha un cri absolument pas viril.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! »

Jongup s'arrêta net et lâcha les hanches de Junhong, la mine interloquée.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Junhong n'esquissa pas un geste, effrayé à l'idée de Jongup veuille à nouveau l'attaquer ou pire l'agresser. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se mesurer un robot, plus petit que lui certes mais il était en mesure d'imaginer que ce dernier devait avoir beaucoup plus de forces que son apparence ne laissait penser.

« Comment _quoi_ est possible ? »

« Ta marque... » fut la seule réponse de Jongup qui le fixait de son regard perçant. Son masque impénétrable semblait s'être effrité et désormais il regardait Junhong comme s'il venait de découvrir la huitième merveille du monde.

« Tu es un robot. » finit par déclarer Jongup, dans un murmure.

« Attends... quoi ? »

« Tu _es_ un robot. » insista Jongup.

« Arrête de blaguer, ce n'est pas marrant. »

« Règle n°7 du Code de Conduite des Robots Récalcitrants : Tout robot n'est pas dans l'obligation de suivre les ordres d'un autre robot. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas un robot, regarde-moi ! Je ne suis pas comme _toi_! »

Jongup l'observa, cherchant dans son regard le moindre signe de mensonge mais il n'en trouva aucun. Puis il finit par lâcher un soupir, son masque se brisant complètement.

«Règle n°9 du Code de Conduite des Robots Récalcitrants : Tout robot doit comporter une marque symbole de son statut de machine à la vue de tous. Tu possèdes la marque des robots, tatouée dans ton dos. » expliqua Jongup, les sourcils froncés toujours aussi fasciné par Junhong qui se sentait vulnérable ainsi, nu et totalement perdu.

« Si tu veux une preuve, regarde la mienne. »

Jongup remonta la manche de sa chemise et lui présenta son poignet. Sur sa peau pâle était inscrit un numéro de série ainsi que son nom _Moon Jongup._

« Et c'est censé signifier quoi ? » questionna Junhong.

« Que nous sommes bien des robots. Ta marque dans le bas de ton dos est minuscule et peut passer inaperçu aux yeux de n'importe qui mais pas aux yeux des autres robots. Celui qui t'a conçu avait prévu de te faire passer inaperçu face aux autres êtres humains. »

Junhong était bouche-bée. Ce n'était qu'une vaste blague que Naeun lui jouait n'est-ce pas ? Elle était relativement rancunière et avait décidé de le faire marcher pour se venger de ne pas avoir répondu à ses avances, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

« Tu mens. » répondit fermement Junhong, en secouant la tête. Il ne se ferait pas avoir comme un bleu.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, repense à toutes ces fois où tu étais différent des autres. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais _bien_ plus grand que la moyenne ? Pourquoi tu as une meilleure capacité de mémorisation que les autres ? Pourquoi tu as une meilleure santé ? »

« Ah ha ! Il se trouve que j'ai un problème au cœur. » contredit Junhong, le doigt levé vers Jongup, fier d'avoir mis fin à cette mascarade. « Maintenant admets-le, c'est une idée de Naeun ? »

Jongup secoua la tête, dépité par le comportement enfantin de Junhong.

« La marque ne ment jamais ; si tu es en possession de cette marque, tu ne peux qu'être un robot et non, ce n'est pas une histoire à dormir debout. » railla Jongup, qui en avait marre de se faire traiter de la sorte par un autre robot. Par les autres êtres humains, il pouvait comprendre, par un robot en revanche, non. « Dis-moi, est-ce que tu es déjà tombé malade une seule fois dans ta vie ? »

Junhong eut un moment d'arrêt. Mis à part son problème cardiaque qui l'empêchait de faire la moindre activité sportive, il n'était jamais tombé malade.

« Tu mens, arrête de vouloir m'embobiner, ça ne marchera pas. »

Mais malgré ses paroles Junhong se sentait douter. Il repensait à ces particularités étranges dont il disposait mais qu'il avait mis sur le compte du hasard, chaque humain disposait de particularités uniques tout comme lui. Puis il repensait à son problème de cœur et ses consultations étranges avec le docteur Yoo – leur médecin de famille – qui était pourtant un spécialiste des robots. Il repensa à ce besoin obsessionnel de satisfaire les autres autour de lui qu'il avait mis sur le compte de l'éducation de son père. Puis il repensa à son père, à tous ces moments passés avec lui et Oncle Himchan. Il repensa à tous ces sous-entendus énigmatiques de son oncle qui prenaient tout leur sens maintenant. Il repensa à son amnésie et ses souvenirs avant sa rencontre avec son père qui remontaient à la surface petit à petit mais qui n'avaient aucun lien avec l'histoire de son père lui avait raconté.

Jongup, conscient que Junhong commençait à le croire finit par lui confier une dernière chose, très importante pour lui. Il fallait que Junhong sache.

« Règle n°8 du Code de Conduite des Robots Récalcitrants : Tout robot est dans l'interdiction de mentir s'il est en possession de la vérité. »

Jongup finit par le laisser seul dans la salle de bain, en proie à ses doutes ainsi qu'à ses questions sans réponse.

OoO

« Vous avez tout ce dont vous disposez maîtresse ? »

« Oui, tout est parfait Jongup, merci infiniment et bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit maîtresse. » déclara-t-il avant de fermer la porte de la chambre de sa tutrice.

Moon Jongup était un robot d'exception.

Toujours au petit soin pour chacun de ses tuteurs et plus particulièrement pour sa tutrice préférée : Kim Naeun. Il comprenait pourquoi elle se comportait de la pire des façons avec lui en face de ses parents, c'était de cette manière qu'on l'avait éduqué et il y avait toutes ces histoires que son père lui racontaient à propos des robots. Il était normal qu'elle prenne peur et qu'elle adopte des réflexes pour se protéger, surtout après ce qui était arrivé à son frère ainé. Mais Jongup savait que le père de Naeun ne racontait pas tout, il avait également entendu plusieurs choses venant du Département des Recherches et c'était très loin d'être rose de leur côté.

Malgré les quelques défauts de sa tutrice, il était fier de la servir et de la protéger. Depuis son arrivée dans cette famille, il s'était promis de tout faire pour la protéger de l'éducation bancale de ses parents, en vain. Néanmoins, il se faisait un point d'honneur à lui faire plaisir au possible, quitte à devoir ranger sa dignité au placard. Tel était son devoir de robot dévoué, il avait plusieurs missions mais celle-ci était l'une des plus importantes dans son esprit logique et placide.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pu qu'être interloqué à la rencontre de Bang Junhong, petit-ami de Naeun et possiblement futur gendre. Jongup s'était brièvement demandé si ce Bang Junhong méritait l'attention et l'amour de sa tutrice mais il avait changé d'avis quand ce dernier lui avait montré du respect en la présence de Naeun et des parents de sa tutrice. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et pour être honnête, rien qu'avec ce geste, il avait donné sa bénédiction à l'adolescent. Ce garçon aurait pu rendre Naeun heureuse et la combler, ça n'en faisait aucun doute. Ce garçon aurait pu même effacer les traces de son éducation catastrophique et la rendre meilleure.

Mais tout cela avait été balayé d'un revers de la main suite à sa découverte.

Bang Junhong n'était pas un être humain comme les autres.

Il était un robot.

Les robots et les humains ne pouvaient être ensemble.

 _Règle n°5 du Code de Conduite des Robots Récalcitrants : Toute relation entre robot et humain est prohibée, toute déviance sera sévèrement sanctionnée et le robot déconnecté._

Dans d'autres circonstances, Jongup n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à alerter sa tutrice de la vérité. Après tout, Jongup était dans l'obligation d'obéir aux ordres de ses tuteurs et de leur dire la vérité. Mais Naeun n'était pas en danger immédiat et lui avouer une telle chose lui briserait le cœur, Jongup avait vu dans son regard l'affection qu'elle portait à ce Bang Junhong. Et en son âme et conscience de robot, Jongup était incapable de lui retirer cette lueur de bonheur qui flottait dans le regard de sa tutrice, c'était contraire à la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Néanmoins, à la lumière de tout ce qu'il avait appris, Jongup n'allait pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Il se retira dans un coin de la maison à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et appela un contact important.

« Allo ? Jongup ? Du nouveau ? »

« Pas qu'un peu, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

« Arrête de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps et crache le morceau. »

« Zelo est de retour. »

« Pardon ? »

« Zelo est de retour, c'est la bonne nouvelle. »

« Et la mauvaise ? »

« Il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il est, pire, on l'a fait passer pour un humain. »

« Garde un œil sur lui et découvre ce qui lui arrivé. »

« C'est dans mes plans. »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce long chapitre ma foi ! Le mystère s'épaissit un peu plus autour de Zelo ~

On se dit à la semaine prochaine ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Junhong n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, les paroles de Jongup ne lui étaient pas sorties de la tête et il se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer à côté de tous ces petits détails qui, reliés entre eux, ne laissaient plus place au doute. En se levant le matin, il nota que malgré sa nuit blanche, il ne ressentait aucune fatigue, était-ce de par son statut de robot ? Ou était-ce un subtil tour de passe-passe de la part de son cerveau ? Il était tellement dans la lune que Naeun se mit à s'inquiéter de son état. Elle profita de l'absence de ses parents pour lui demander des explications.

« Junhong ? Ça va ? »

Junhong releva la tête de son assiette et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché à une seule miette de petit-déjeuner. Sa petite-amie attendait une réponse de sa part mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui mentir.

 _« Règle n°8 du Code de Conduite des Robots Récalcitrants : Tout robot est dans l'interdiction de mentir s'il est en possession de la vérité. »_ La voix de Jongup résonna dans son esprit et il se demanda alors subitement s'il avait déjà menti dans sa vie. Après tout, il était difficile de dire toujours la vérité, en toutes circonstances. Son père lui avait enseigné qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule vérité mais un large panel de vérité, tout dépendait du point de vue dans lequel on se plaçait.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs. » insista Naeun, le regard inquiet. « C'est à cause de... hier ? Si tu... sois franc, est-ce que je te déplais ? »

Junhong sursauta, surpris par la tournure que prenait cette conversation matinale.

« Non, loin de là, tu es sublime Naeun. C'est... ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. »

Naeun fronça des sourcils, voulant sans doute lui tirer les vers du nez mais en voyant le regard lointain de son petit-ami, elle sembla se raviser.

« Promets-moi de m'en parler si quelque chose de grave venait à arriver. »

« C'est promis. »

Un sourire adorable fleurit sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie et Junhong lui sourit en retour. Il avait beau ne pas être amoureux de Naeun, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attaché à elle et vouloir la faire sourire. Mais pour le moment, Junhong devait faire le point sur sa vie, sur son existence et sur son éventuelle réalité.

Junhong termina son petit-déjeuner à la vitesse de la lumière et prit congé de sa petite-amie. Il devait rentrer chez lui et réviser pour la semaine. Par mégarde, il avait oublié de faire ses devoirs la veille à cause de sa discussion avec Jongup et il sentait que s'il ne les faisait pas maintenant, il ne les ferait jamais. Il récupéra donc ses affaires, donna un dernier baiser chaste à sa petite-amie qui le regarda partir avec regret.

Avant de passer la porte de la maison Kim, Junhong croisa Jongup qui s'inclina face à lui avant d'esquisser un léger sourire narquois.

« A la prochaine, _Zelo_. »

Junhong marqua un temps d'arrêt face à Jongup, incapable de faire un pas de plus vers la sortie. Un étrange sentiment étreignant sa poitrine, quel était-ce ?

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« Zelo, c'est ton nom. » fut la seule réponse de Jongup avant de vaquer à ses occupations.

Junhong sortir, la tête basse et les épaules voutées, son sac sur le dos. Le nom de Zelo avait fait resurgir un étrange sentiment qu'il pensait avoir oublié.

Son amnésie commençait-elle à se résorber ?

 **OoO**

Junhong était perdu, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus qui croire. Son père qui l'avait toujours soutenu et élevé au mieux de ses capacités ou un vulgaire robot qu'il venait de rencontrer mais qui avait réussi à trouver une explication tordue mais logique à ses questions.

Devait-il prendre le risque de douter de la seule famille qu'il lui restait ou devait-il au contraire ignorer les faits de sa vie qui lui paraissaient louche ?

Junhong ne savait pas quoi faire et il fut surpris de trouver son père, assis sur le canapé de leur petit salon, une tasse de café à la main et de larges cernes sous les yeux. A l'évidence, son père n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

« Ah, monseigneur a enfin décidé de nous faire grâce de sa présence. » railla son père en se levant de son canapé, d'un pas lourd.

L'adolescent déglutit en réalisant que toutes ces histoires lui avaient fait oublier un petit détail : prévenir son père qu'il allait passer la nuit dehors.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir Junhong que tu ne rentrais pas cette nuit ! Me laisser un message ou un appel était trop difficile pour toi, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié. »

« Bien sûr, et tu peux me dire chez qui tu as passé la nuit ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

« Non... non, c'était... ma petite-amie. » articula-t-il difficilement mais réalisant alors qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Ta...ta _petite-amie_ ? Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ? Ou tu préférais attendre qu'elle tombe enceinte pour me prévenir que « _oh au fait, papa, j'ai une petite-amie maintenant !_ » ? »

Junhong baissa la tête, honteux. Il détestait quand son père haussait le ton sur lui, cela lui donnait le tournis et il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation auparavant.

« Junhong ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! Regarde-moi et arrête d'éviter mon regard, sois un homme et affronte ton erreur. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, à l'écoute de ces paroles, une sombre rage vrombit dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à serrer les poings et releva la tête, le regard fusillant son père.

« La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de l'endroit où j'étais ? Tu n'es pas mon père ! »

Le visage de Yongguk se décrispa le temps d'une seconde, suffisamment pour que Junhong remarque les conséquences que ses paroles avaient eu sur lui avant que la colère déforme ses traits et que, sans prévenir, il le gifla violemment. Junhong, sous la force et la violence du coup, se sentit partir sur le côté, son orgueil blessé et sa joue rougie. Il fusilla une dernière fois son père du regard qui semblait aussi surpris que lui avant de filer dans sa chambre, il sortit un sac de son placard et le remplit d'affaires en tout genre. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire le point, un instant, seul.

Sans adresser un mot vers son père qui était resté planté debout au milieu du salon, Junhong s'enfuit et prit soin de claquer la porte derrière lui aussi fort que possible, faisant trembler les murs au passage. Yongguk ne put le retenir ou même lui demander où il comptait partir.

 _J'ai levé la main sur Junhong._

Yongguk n'arrivait pas à se remettre du choc de son geste. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé dans son cerveau et qu'il avait du mal à reprendre contenance. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant n'avait-il ressenti ce besoin de corriger son fils mais les paroles de Junhong l'avaient vraiment blessé.

Se sentant dans le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, Yongguk prit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit.

 _« Allo ? »_

« Chan... J'ai besoin de te parler. »

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore Bbang ? Là n'est pas réellement le bon moment, je suis actuellement en pleine préparation d'une nouvelle collection. »_ déclara, d'une voix ennuyée, Himchan au téléphone.

« J'ai levé la main sur Junhong, Chan. » avoua-t-il d'une voix cassée et coupable.

Un long silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil et Yongguk sembla alors réaliser que son meilleur ami venait de prendre au sérieux sa déclaration.

 _« Bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite. »_

« Merci. » murmura-t-il, reconnaissant envers son meilleur ami.

 _« A tout de suite. Ne fais pas de bêtises d'ici-là. »_

Et Himchan raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Yongguk ne savait plus quoi penser, c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur lui. Bien entendu, Yongguk l'avait disputé à maintes reprises plus jeune, notamment au début mais pour lui, la violence ne résolvait rien. Au contraire, la violence se révélait en général comme étant la cause de bien des maux et il était hors de question pour lui de frapper qui que ce soit, la discussion marchait tout aussi pour se faire comprendre de son fils. Et jusqu'à présent, cela avait fonctionné.

 _Suis-je un mauvais père ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que je perde le contrôle ?_

« _Tu n'es pas mon père ! »_

C'était cette phrase qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Junhong ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait raison, il était loin d'être son père, il n'appartenait encore moins à sa famille.

Junhong était un robot et le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Yongguk était un misérable être humain qui s'était pris d'affection pour un robot, rien de plus.

Il était un échec en tant que père et en tant qu'individu. Sans le savoir, Junhong venait de lui lancer ses vérités à la figure de la manière la plus vile qui soit. Yongguk se décida à sortir une bouteille qu'il gardait d'ordinaire cachée dans les placards, espérant que Junhong ne la trouverait jamais, pour des occasions spéciales. Se fâcher avec son fils pouvait compter comme étant une occasion spéciale.

Il l'ouvrit et se servit un verre d'alcool pour tenter de calmer l'ouragan de ses sentiments.

Il attendrait Himchan pour faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait car pour le moment il était aussi perdu qu'inutile.

 **OoO**

Un génie.

Il était un génie.

Beaucoup avaient critiqué son travail par le passé, certains avaient même eu le culot de le surnommer le fou maniaque. Son génie n'était simplement pas suffisamment reconnu à sa juste valeur, au fond, ces gens le jalousaient mais n'étaient même pas fichus de se l'avouer. Yoo Youngjae remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en roulant des yeux.

Son projet avait tellement été contesté par la communauté scientifique, avançant comme argument que ce n'était que contre-nature : un robot n'aurait et ne pourrait jamais avoir la même constitution qu'un être humain ou inversement. Mais Youngjae n'était pas dupe, la communauté avait peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur leur petite vie bien tranquille et ennuyante à souhait. Car après tout, les Hommes étaient par nature égocentriques et avaient du mal à s'accommoder à l'idée de concurrence, cohabiter avec une autre espèce aussi si ce n'est plus intelligente qu'eux ne fonctionnerait jamais. Devait-il pour autant arrêter ces recherches sous prétexte que c'était contraire à l'éthique ou à une pseudo morale humaine ? Youngjae avait sa réponse : non.

Malgré tous les obstacles qui se dressaient face à lui, Youngjae ne renoncerait jamais. Il réaliserait le chef d'œuvre de sa carrière, un transhumain, un robot assez proche pour se faire passer pour un être humain. Sa fascination pour les robots pouvaient se montrer effrayante ou légèrement extrême mais, en toute objectivité, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était possible de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Son objectif final, son projet, pouvait paraître impossible à accomplir et complètement fou sur le papier mais il était proche du but, et il savait que s'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qu'il souhaitait au plus vite, des personnes le prendraient de vitesse. Son projet avait été critiqué par beaucoup, on l'avait même menacé de le rayer de la communauté des scientifiques et pourtant, contre toute attente, quelques-uns de ses confrères ne s'étaient pas gênés une seule minute pour marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

 _Bande d'opportunistes._

Youngjae renifla derrière son écran, ces hypocrites ne manquaient pas d'air. On lui avait reproché de vouloir troubler l'ordre public et de renverser le gouvernement pour son propre bénéfice, on lui avait même refusé des fonds pour ses recherches pour cette même raison idiote et absurde, pour au final mieux lui piquer son idée. On lui volait son idée, son projet de vie.

Leur fichu code de conduite allait sans aucun doute mener à une révolution du côté des robots, il fallait simplement un robot rebelle avec assez de persuasion et de libre-arbitre pour faire basculer leur société ; mais cela, les hautes sphères ne l'avaient pas compris. Tôt ou tard, elles allaient le regretter.

Pour le moment, on lui faisait beaucoup de reproches et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait refusé de leur soumettre l'objet de ses recherches. Il préférait mourir que de leur vendre le fruit de ses innombrables nuits blanches, des centaines d'heures à s'arracher les cheveux pour des erreurs de calculs. Hors de question de leur mâcher le travail alors qu'il avait dû tant sacrifier pour aboutir à un début de piste.

Et il semblerait que quelqu'un se rapprochait dangereusement de la solution, l'apparition d'un robot dans sa vie avait manqué de le rendre fou. Ce dernier ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un être humain et il aurait été dingue de le laisser partir sans l'étudier un minimum. Qui avait été capable d'une telle prouesse ? S'il avait été en mesure de développer un robot pareil, en avait-il créé d'autre ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ? Pourquoi l'avoir endommagé de la sorte ?

Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse qui le menaient dans des culs-de-sac. Si seulement il pouvait obtenir un début de réponse, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider. Désemparé, Youngjae se laissa tomber lourdement sur son bureau, il avait passé la nuit à plancher sur son projet, sans grande avancée. Sans financement, ses recherches restaient bloquées au point mort. Son état d'agacement et de lassitude atteignaient des sommets, il n'en pouvait plus d'être coincé pour une question d'argent.

Pour une _putain_ de question d'argent. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans cela et il était hors de question d'aller quémander de l'argent au gouvernement, pas au prix de ses recherches, ni à celui de sa dignité.

Des coups timides portés à la porte de son cabinet lui firent pousser un soupir. Des nouveaux clients qui allaient probablement se plaindre de leur robot dysfonctionnel mais qui en réalité avait juste pris trop de poussières. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il gaspillait son génie pour des futilités pareilles.

Il aurait aimé remonter dans le passé et revenir à l'époque où il avait encore un choix à faire, à l'époque où son jeune lui pensait pouvoir rebâtir le monde de ses petites mains.

Quelle douce et stupide naïveté.

A la place, il l'aurait poussé à reprendre le flambeau de sa famille en main, s'occuper de la ferme de ses parents, oublier ses rêves et son obsession – malsaine et alarmante lui avait soufflé Himchan un jour – pour les robots. Non à la place, sa quête du savoir l'avait poussé à toujours repousser les limites de son esprit et accomplir ce rêve de jeunesse. Tout ça pour quoi ? Se retrouver seul, en froid avec sa famille qui ne comprenait pas son désir de créer le premier transhumain, sans le sou et moqué par sa propre communauté de scientifiques.

Un réel gâchis en somme.

Les coups contre sa porte se firent bien plus pressants - plus violents même - ce qui le sortirent de sa rêverie et de sa phase d'auto-apitoiement. Il en avait presque oublié son client qui devait être sacrément pressé. Rougissant de honte, Youngjae se leva de sa chaise, rangea les quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau en bazar et se dirigea vers la porte en trottinant, faisant voltiger sa blouse blanche.

« C'est bon, j'arrive. » déclara-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte de son cabinet en grand pour découvrir recroquevillé sur lui-même, Bang Junhong.

Ou plutôt Zelo de son vrai nom.

Ce dernier releva soudainement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, fixa de ses deux grands yeux bruns le scientifique.

« Oncle Youngjae. » murmura Junhong, accroupi par terre, son sac serré contre lui. « Est-ce que... je peux passer la nuit ici ? Je ne sais pas où aller. »

A ce moment-là, Youngjae réalisa au combien Junhong agissait comme un être humain, dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait définitivement pris pour un adolescent qui venait d'apprendre la pire nouvelle de sa vie. Le visage de Youngjae s'adoucit et il se décala sur le côté, laissant ainsi de la place à Junhong pour entrer. Ce dernier se releva de sa position, dépassant d'une bonne tête le scientifique et se dirigea timidement vers le bureau du scientifique, en s'essuyant le visage et à l'évidence, pour effacer les traces de ses sanglots. Puis Youngjae se retint de se frapper, les robots étaient incapables de pleurer, ce n'était pas possible à eux et Junhong n'en était pas capable. Il aurait dû s'en souvenir, il l'avait remonté, pièce par pièce.

L'adolescent se laissa choir sur la chaise réservée d'ordinaire aux patients tandis que Youngjae refermait la porte rapidement après y avoir placé une pancarte _Momentanément indisponible, veuillez repasser plus tard._ Il avait le pressentiment que la discussion avec celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme son petit-neveu allait durer un certain temps et il valait mieux que personne ne les dérange.

Youngjae rejoignit donc le robot dans son bureau. Junhong le remercia d'une petite voix mais n'engagea pas pour autant la conversation, Youngjae se tint debout, contre son pupitre, curieux de ce qui avait pu autant bouleverser Junhong. Le robot était relativement simple d'esprit, se satisfaisant d'un rien pour vivre et quelque part, cela n'étonnait pas le scientifique, les robots n'avaient probablement besoin de rien pour survivre. Junhong lui avait confié au cours de ses visites posséder un certain niveau de popularité au lycée ainsi que des capacités développées à l'école – ce qui n'était pas réellement une surprise compte tenu des exigences ridicules des adolescents de la dernière génération, exigences auxquelles le robot devant lui satisfaisaient pour être apprécié de ses pairs. La seule personne qui pouvait avoir un impact important sur l'état émotionnel du robot était son père : Bang Yongguk.

Youngjae espérait simplement que cela n'était rien de bien grave et que Junhong dramatisait la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Junhong ? »

L'adolescent esquissa une grimace et refusa de répondre au scientifique. Il détourna le regard, gêné, la tête basse et Youngjae ne sut pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. Il n'avait jamais été très doué dans le relationnel et réconforter un robot était une compétence qu'il ne disposait pas.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger Oncle Youngjae, je ne savais pas où aller et je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi. »

Le visage de Junhong se décomposait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles et l'esprit du chercheur ne put s'empêcher de se sentir admiratif du travail de conception chez Junhong. Le fabriquer avait dû être un véritable casse-tête, ayant dû le remodeler à partir de pratiquement rien, Youngjae était au courant de la difficulté de la chose. Mais sa conscience humaine l'engueula, là n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par de telles pensées, son presque petit-neveu avait besoin de lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi ? Il est arrivé à quelque chose à ton père ? »

« Non...p'pa n'a... n'a rien. » Junhong fut pris de hoquets violents, l'empêchant de répondre aux interrogations de Youngjae.

Le scientifique, inquiet, se rapprocha et lui tapota avec maladresse l'épaule pour l'apaiser. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il réagisse de manière aussi violente ?

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda Youngjae, embarrassé car gauche dans sa manière de réconforter le plus jeune.

« Oui, merci Oncle Youngjae. »

Junhong prit une longue inspiration, pour se donner du courage et se jeta à l'eau.

« P'pa a... Je ne suis pas rentré à la maison cette nuit, longue histoire. » éluda Junhong sans s'appesantir longuement dessus. « J'ai oublié de prévenir p'pa, on s'est disputé et au même moment, il... a levé la main sur moi. »

La main de Youngjae se crispa sur l'épaule de Junhong, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette révélation.

« Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi Junhong, c'est la première fois ? »

Junhong se redressa contre le scientifique et hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est la première fois, ne t'inquiète pas oncle Youngjae. »

Youngjae retira sa main de l'épaule de l'adolescent et retourna derrière son bureau.

« Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas retourner chez toi ? »

Junhong déglutit difficilement et évita pour la première fois le regard inquisiteur de son oncle de cœur. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Était-il dans la confidence ? Lui avait-il menti pendant toutes ces années ?

Youngjae quant à lui observa le visage de l'adolescent se fermer subitement. Il venait de toucher une corde sensible n'est-il pas ? Finalement, Junhong vira son regard franc vers celui de son oncle et lui déclara de but en blanc.

« Je sais. »

Youngjae haussa un sourcil, attendant une suite mais Junhong sembla attendre une réaction de sa part.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu as toujours été honnête avec moi oncle Youngjae donc sois honnête ... je suis un robot non ? »

Youngjae n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire, certes, il ne lui avait jamais menti effrontément, à l'inverse de Himchan et Yongguk évidemment. Lui avait préféré éviter de lui dire la vérité, ce qui ne relevait pas du mensonge en soi, n'est-ce pas ?

« Qui t'a dit ça Junhong ? »

« N'évite pas ma question et réponds-moi franchement. » exigea-t-il d'une voix autoritaire mais presque plaintive. « S'il te plaît Oncle Youngjae, tu me dois bien ça. »

Youngjae se plongea dans ses pensées, soupesant froidement le choix qui s'offrait à lui. Refuser reviendrait à se mettre l'adolescent à dos et devoir se débrouiller seul face à ses recherches, en revanche, tout lui dévoiler pouvait les mener à de sérieux ennuis. Certes, Zelo semblait au courant mais il ne comprenait pas à quel point cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour lui. C'était un robot _illégal_ bon sang !

De plus, à l'inverse du père de Junhong, Youngjae avait toujours estimé qu'il fallait mettre au courant Junhong de sa vraie identité. Le tenir à l'écart de sa réelle existence n'était pas une bonne idée mais Himchan l'avait simplement confié que Yongguk n'était pas prêt. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi, Yongguk n'était pas prêt à abandonner son punching ball oui, songea amèrement Youngjae.

« Oncle Youngjae ! »

« Tu as raison, tu mérites de savoir. » abdiqua finalement Youngjae, confirmant les soupçons du plus jeune. « Tu es bien un robot. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? Ce serait bien que tu élabores ta question pour que je puisse te répondre. »

« Pourquoi me l'avoir caché pendant tout ce temps ? »

« C'était le souhait de ton père et même si je ne partageais pas leur avis, au début, c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire te concernant Junhong. »

Et Youngjae ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le gouvernement mettre la main sur le mystère qui tournait autour de Junhong, ce petit bijou technologique. L'adolescent représentait exactement ce que souhaitait accomplir Youngjae en plus évolué et il aurait été stupide de sa part de laisser passer sa chance de l'étudier de très près. Telle avait été sa condition à Himchan et Yongguk pour garder le silence.

« Zelo. » déclara soudainement Junhong, coupant Youngjae dans ses pensées.

Youngjae se sentit sourire, fier du génie de l'adolescent, il comprenait très vite les choses. Junhong en savait donc plus qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord, cela facilitait beaucoup les choses.

« Donc tu connais ton vrai prénom, bien. »

Junhong se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise et il baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains, incapable de réaliser qu'il était un robot, fait de pièces mécaniques et non de chair et de sang. Youngjae pouvait comprendre que ça pouvait déstabiliser, surtout après avoir passé toute sa vie à penser, agir et ressentir les choses comme un être humain.

« C'est donc vrai... » murmura-t-il halluciné.

« Pour être honnête Junhong, quand ton père et ton oncle t'ont tous les deux ramené dans mon cabinet, tu étais sur le point de te déconnecter. J'ai dû lutter pendant des heures pour te tenir connecté suffisamment longtemps pour faire une sauvegarde de tous tes disques, tes paramètres et à quelques minutes près, nous t'aurions perdu pour de bon et tu aurais fini à la casse. Tu peux remercier ta bonne étoile pour que tout fonctionne sans dysfonctionnement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« Je l'ignore, ton état était déplorable, il m'a fallu tout reconstruire à partir de l'idée que j'avais de toi et ton physique ainsi que mes recherches personnelles, ce qui était un vrai défi. Néanmoins, un problème n'a pas pu être réglé. »

« Mon amnésie. » comprit soudainement Junhong.

« Ton amnésie oui. Ta mémoire a été sévèrement endommagée, impossible de récupérer tes souvenirs intacts. Toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouvent derrière ton amnésie malheureusement tu es la seule personne qui dispose de la clef permettant de les débloquer. »

Youngjae se demanda soudainement s'il était bon de lui dévoiler sa théorie. Avec les années, il avait finalement mis au point une théorie pour que Junhong retrouve ses souvenirs perdus mais il ne savait pas s'il était bon de lui en faire part. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, c'était peut-être le moment idéal pour lui en parler.

« Mais il y a peut-être un moyen. »

« Lequel ? » demanda la voix pleine d'espoir l'adolescent.

« Par mesure de précaution et afin de ne pas perdre tes souvenirs, j'ai décidé de les stocker dans ton disque dur actuel, quelque part, en espérant que ces fichiers endommagés nécessitaient d'un stimulus de ta part pour les débloquer. »

Junhong réfléchit un instant, se rappelant de la scène un peu plus tôt.

« Il est vrai que quelques morceaux de souvenirs me reviennent parfois mais les impressions sont tellement vivaces que j'ai pas le temps de les analyser. » confia Junhong d'une petite voix. Il voulait en apprendre plus son passé mais il était à la fois terrifié de la vérité. Durant sa dispute avec son père, il avait eu le sentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses lui arrivait et cela expliquait sa réaction extrême. Il avait l'habitude, il avait déjà connu cela mais en pire.

« Si tu le souhaites, on peut y jeter un coup d'œil tous les deux et si un de tes souvenirs est disponible, je le transfère et on pourra le regarder ensemble. »

Junhong hocha la tête sans réfléchir.

 _La vérité, rien que la vérité, toute la vérité. Tu l'as réclamé Junhong, assume tes choix maintenant._

Son oncle le mena jusqu'à sa table d'opération personnelle, il lui demanda de se déshabiller comme à son habitude mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui cacha pas tous les câbles pour le connecter à son ordinateur. Junhong se retint de lui poser tout un tas de questions, il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur son passé, sur _Zelo_ , ses questions pouvaient attendre.

« Couche-toi ici, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, détends-toi, ça ne prendra pas très longtemps. »

Junhong accepta et ferma les yeux, il faisait confiance à son oncle. Au cours de ses précédentes visites, Junhong n'avait jamais douté de l'efficacité du médecin, il avait toujours été professionnel avec lui et à la lumière de sa découverte, il mettait toute sa confiance chez le scientifique. Si une personne pouvait l'aider à récupérer ses souvenirs perdus, c'était bien son oncle.

Il laissa sa conscience sombrer, tandis que Youngjae commençait à taper du pied, impatient. Il lança une rapide recherche afin de vérifier l'état des souvenirs les plus anciens de Junhong et _bingo_ , certains n'étaient plus cryptés comme la première fois qu'il avait fait un tour dessus.

Le scientifique faillit sauter de joie mais à la place, il garda son calme et transféra le dernier souvenir de Junhong vers son ordinateur afin de le visualiser, le seul disponible. Les autres seront disponibles avec le temps, espéra Youngjae en son for intérieur.

Il mourrait d'envie de connaître le passé de Junhong, c'était devenu obsessionnel. Ainsi, il pourrait savoir qui l'avait doublé dans ses recherches, la réponse résidait dans les souvenirs du robot.

« Alors Junhong, voyons voir ce qui t'est arrivé le soir de ta découverte. » déclara tout haut Youngjae, pressant la barre d'espace. Mais ce qu'il y vit était à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Incapable de visionner la suite, Youngjae fit pause et jeta un coup d'œil à Junhong, paisiblement endormi et dans l'ignorance.

« C'est une blague, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser comme ça. »

 **OoO**

Yongguk venait de terminer le résumé rapide mais complet de ce qui venait de se produire entre lui et son fils à son meilleur ami qui l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre une seule fois, sirotant son verre de whiskey, plongé dans ses pensées. Yongguk s'était enfilé la moitié de la bouteille de Yamazaki à lui tout seul, en attendant son meilleur ami et même s'il n'était pas complètement saoul, il n'était pas entièrement sobre, par conséquent, il terminait sa soirée, à l'eau.

Mais le silence s'éternisait et son meilleur ami ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de ses pensées. Ce dernier paraissait même hésitant quant à ce qu'il comptait répondre, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Himchan avait toujours été franc, _brutalement_ franc, il ne se cachait pas pour partager son avis aussi dur soit-il. C'était même un côté que Yongguk appréciait énormément chez son meilleur ami, il ne mâchait pas ses mots et quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait clairement. Pas comme tous ses hypocrites qu'il avait pu rencontrer qui préféraient édulcorer la vérité pour faire passer la pilule. Mais Yongguk avait besoin de cette chère et cruelle franchise, il en avait besoin pour savoir s'il était un échec en tant que père. Mais si même son meilleur ami, connu pour ne pas avoir la langue de sa poche, se montrait hésitant, il réalisa qu'il avait probablement fait une énorme boulette en giflant Junhong.

« Chan, dis-moi juste ce que tu penses. » finit par déclarer Yongguk, se tendant dans son canapé beige.

Himchan releva la tête, défroissant son costume trois pièces qu'il portait et qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Il en profita pour déposer le verre sur la table, en prenant une grosse inspiration puis fixa ses yeux froids dans ceux, impatients mais craintifs, de Yongguk.

« Ecoute, nous savons tous les deux que tu as lourdement merdé avec Junhong, nulle raison de te dire ce que je pense, tu le sais et ta culpabilité fera le reste. »

Yongguk déglutit, son ami venait de taper là où ça faisait mal. Himchan était au courant de l'esprit de Yongguk, il était au courant qu'à la moindre erreur de sa part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des vagues de culpabilité qui le feraient se sentir plus bas que terre. Son meilleur ami était au courant de cette habitude et d'ordinaire, ce dernier l'aurait engueulé pour se laisser autant démoraliser par ces erreurs. Là n'était pas le cas.

Comme Himchan l'avait dit, il avait lourdement merdé, oui.

« Mais maintenant, j'aimerai que tu comprennes que Junhong est un robot, qu'il a probablement copié et assimilé sans le savoir les comportements de ses camarades de lycée en pleine crise d'adolescence. Cet enfant marche au mimétisme Yongguk et donc il adopte exactement les mêmes comportements que ses amis, ne prends pas pour toi ce qu'il t'a jeté au visage. Il a simplement tapé là où ça faisait mal en voulant que tu le laisses tranquille. Vous devriez discuter tous les deux calmement, que vous vous écoutiez et pour une fois Yongguk, par pitié, sois franc avec lui. Junhong ne mérite vraiment pas de vivre dans l'ignorance toute sa vie. »

Yongguk hocha la tête, voyant où son meilleur ami voulait en venir. Bien évidemment, il ne partageait pas son avis concernant la vérité avec Junhong et son passé. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, Junhong n'était pas prêt d'en savoir plus.

Yongguk non plus n'était pas prêt d'affronter la réalité.

Et si Junhong se mettait à le détester ? Et s'il décidait de retourner vers son ancien tuteur ? Malgré sa dépréciation pour les robots, Yongguk s'était beaucoup attaché à lui, à son fils. Le voir partir définitivement le briserait et il n'était pas prêt de retrouver sa si froide solitude, sans la présence réconfortante de son fils qui lui donnait la force de sortir de son lit chaque matin.

Yongguk lança un sourire reconnaissant en direction de son meilleur ami qui l'observait calmement, ayant finalement repris son verre à moitié vide et jouant avec les glaçons à l'intérieur.

« Qui aurait cru que tu serais d'aussi bons conseils Chan ? Tu ferais un merveilleux papa, tu le sais ça ? »

Puis Yongguk réalisa qu'il avait peut-être franchi une barrière qu'il avait toujours fixé avec son meilleur ami quand ce dernier lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu, agrémenté d'une grimace évocatrice.

« Malheureusement cela ne risque jamais d'arriver comme une _certaine_ personne me l'a clairement fait comprendre. » déclara-t-il, un poil mesquin.

Yongguk accepta la remarque, c'était mérité. Himchan ne lui avait jamais caché son attirance pour lui et même si cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, Yongguk assumait sa décision prise il y a plusieurs années, celle de rester simplement amis.

Ce soir-là, son meilleur ami l'avait invité de force à une de ses soirées étudiantes pour le sortir de sa tanière comme Himchan adorait l'appeler. Yongguk en recevant l'appel de son ami avait roulé des yeux mais n'avait pu s'y soustraire. Quand Himchan proposait une sortie – lisez : exigeait que vous sortiez avec lui – à moins d'être au bord de la mort, il n'acceptait aucune excuse.

Et Yongguk ne pouvait rien refuser à son meilleur ami, ce dernier le menait par le bout du nez et il l'assumait volontiers. Himchan était la petite touche de folie et de chaos qui pimentait sa vie bien stable et rythmée par ses rêves et ses objectifs. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir momentanément de son studio, il était le seul à lui redonner envie de sortir prendre un café et discuter tranquillement.

Sans Himchan, Yongguk était persuadé qu'il aurait fini, isolé du reste du monde, seul et probablement enfoncé dans une grave dépression. Mais non, son meilleur ami avait comme un sixième sens quand Yongguk allait mal et il était toujours là pour le forcer à voir du monde, à ne pas se laisser terrer dans son mutisme et partager les derniers potins concernant tel ou tel étudiant dans son université.

Ainsi Yongguk n'avait pas vraiment protesté quand son meilleur ami l'avait harcelé pour qu'ils sortent ensemble et passent leur soirée à _danser de la night_. Yongguk avait ricané de ses pitreries puis avait rapidement accepté la proposition de son meilleur ami.

Maintenant, comment avait-il fini dans les toilettes du bar, dans lequel la promo de Himchan avait décidé de faire la fête, à rouler une pelle à son meilleur ami ? Yongguk ne saurait dire.

La seule chose dont il se rappelait avec précision cette soirée-là, c'était ce moment purement magique dans les toilettes avec son meilleur ami, dans un état d'ébriété avancé puis son esprit s'était éteint tout le reste de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Yongguk s'était réveillé dans le lit de Himchan, complètement nu, perdu. Une fois que les souvenirs de la veille lui étaient revenus, il avait réalisé avec tendresse qu'il était raide dingue de son meilleur ami et comble du bonheur, que c'était réciproque. A ce moment-là, le cœur de Yongguk s'était gonflé d'amour pour son meilleur ami, rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Hormis un détail.

Yongguk ne méritait pas Himchan.

Son meilleur ami méritait quelqu'un de bien meilleur que lui.

Himchan avait un avenir prometteur qui s'offrait à lui, il était le major de sa promotion grâce à son travail acharné. Il avait nombre de filles et une poignée de garçons à ses pieds et Yongguk était même prêt à parier que ses parents avaient déjà planifié son futur mariage avec la meilleure des prétendantes.

Yongguk était quelqu'un de profondément réaliste, il ne pouvait gâcher la vie de son meilleur ami.

Il s'en voulait et il s'en voudrait probablement toute sa vie de se refuser la seule chose qui le rendait heureux, mais au moins, il pourrait se réconforter en se disant que son meilleur ami n'allait pas passer le restant de sa vie à regretter sa vie à ses côtés.

Leur société était beaucoup trop cruelle pour les personnes comme Himchan ou Yongguk. Courir après le bonheur ensemble ne leur était pas permis et si pour assurer à son meilleur ami un peu de bonheur, il devait lui briser le cœur, Yongguk le ferait sans aucun regret.

Il lui mentirait au nez et à sa barbe mais au moins, il sauverait les pots cassés de leur relation.

Quand Himchan battit des paupières, toujours à demi-conscient, et qu'il lui offrit son plus grand sourire, le cœur de Yongguk, gonflé d'amour, manqua un battement.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, songeant à la vie qu'il aurait pu construire avec son meilleur ami. Il songea à cette vie merveilleuse mais parsemée d'embûches qu'il aurait dû affronter, aux disputes, à leurs réconciliations, à ces moments agréables sous la couette au côté de son meilleur ami, à ces réveils tout en douceur, à leur emménagement dans un appartement pas très loin de leur lieu de travail, à leur discussion à propos de l'adoption, à leur mariage dans un autre pays puis il songea à leurs regrets, à leurs familles qui leur en voudraient de ne pas pouvoir être normaux, à leurs disputes violentes, à leur déchirement puis à leur séparation.

Et Yongguk sut qu'il ne pouvait être égoïste cette fois-ci. Toute sa vie il avait été égoïste, il avait suivi ses rêves, ses ambitions de devenir rappeurs, d'avoir un impact dans l'industrie et regardez où cela l'avait mené.

Il était un échec.

Une loque.

Un profiteur qui continuait de vivre grâce à son meilleur ami.

Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être égoïste, la vie et le bonheur de son meilleur ami étaient en jeu.

Quand Yongguk ouvrit les yeux, il avait pris sa décision.

Ce jour-là, il brisa non pas seulement le cœur de son meilleur ami mais également le sien, mais sa décision avait été prise avec raison. Son meilleur ami était désormais un styliste de renom auprès de son entreprise et il était à deux doigts de créer la collection de la saison. Tandis que Yongguk était toujours dans la galère perpétuelle et il ne devait son salut qu'à Junhong qui lui donnait la motivation nécessaire pour se battre, pour lui, pour qu'il ait une place dans la société et non pas, embrigadé avec les autres robots, quitte à ce qu'il passe pour un criminel.

« Yongguk ? »

Yongguk sursauta de son siège, il avait été plongé dans ses souvenirs du passé et il n'avait pas remarqué que son meilleur ami l'appelait, inquiet. Himchan s'était levé et lui tapotait doucement la joue pour le faire revenir à lui. Par réflexe ou par envie, Yongguk releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Il aurait tant voulu l'embrasser fougueusement, le cajoler et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas son droit, il devait laisser Himchan partir.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Yongguk se redressa sur son canapé, décalant son visage des mains chaudes et chaleureuses de son meilleur ami, manquant de faire tomber la bouteille d'alcool au passage. Bouteille que Himchan récupéra dans un réflexe presque surhumain et déposa sur la table de la cuisine, loin de lui et de Yongguk.

« Plus d'alcool pour vous monsieur, vous en avez eu bien assez avant que j'arrive. »

« Gnagnagna. » répondit Yongguk, taquin, effaçant son meilleur ami de ses pensées. Pour trouver une distraction, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son portable et remarqua qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

« Tu devrais rentrer Chan ? Tu as dû avoir une longue journée et je parie que ton absence d'aujourd'hui va faire jaser. »

Himchan revint s'asseoir en face de son meilleur ami, esquissant un sourire espiègle qui aurait pu faire damner Yongguk.

« C'était le but de mon absence, il n'y a rien de plus exaltant que de les voir parler dans mon dos et se plaindre des privilèges que leur boss dispose. »

« Tu me désespères Chan. » rigola Yongguk.

« Et j'ai envie de voir mon adorable petit neveu avant de partir, il ne devrait pas être rentré depuis tout ce temps ? »

Yongguk sentit une vague de culpabilité le frapper. Son meilleur ami avait raison, lui et Junhong devaient avoir une discussion entre hommes, de père à fils.

« Il est probablement parti se réfugier chez sa petite-amie. » murmura alors Yongguk.

Himchan eut un temps d'arrêt, surpris par les paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Attends une minute, _petite-amie_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été mis au courant plus tôt ? »

« Figure-toi que je l'ai appris aujourd'hui. » répondit du tac-o-tac Yongguk. « Junhong me l'a avoué durant notre dispute. »

« Incroyable, je suis ému, bébé Zelo a bien grandi. »

Himchan fit semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil alors que Yongguk s'esclaffait. Les pitreries de son meilleur ami le feraient toujours rigoler, n'était pas diva Himchan qui voulait.

« Evite de mentionner son nom de robot en sa présence Chan, il pourrait bien comprendre subitement qu'il ne s'appelle pas Junhong pour de vrai. » précisa Yongguk.

« Justement, ce serait probablement le meilleur moment pour lui en parler Bang. Je sais que tu es terrifié par sa réaction et n'ose pas me dire le contraire mais ce serait une bonne idée au lieu de repousser à chaque fois la confrontation. »

« Non. »

« Bang... »

« Si je lui avoue tout, après aujourd'hui, je le perdrais . »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Toi non plus. »

« Tu t'es vraiment attaché à ce gamin hein. »

« Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ton cas, ce serait mentir. »

« Je suis coupable votre honneur. » reconnut Himchan. « Malgré mes réticences, il y a quelque chose de différent chez Junhong. »

« Junhong est différent des autres robots, il a possède ce petit truc qui le rend particulier. »

Yongguk n'avait pas besoin de mentionner tous ces petits détails qui l'avaient attaché à Junhong. Son fils lui paraissait tellement humain dans son comportement, sa manière de penser que cela l'avait effrayé puis avec le temps, il s'y était fait et au contraire, cela l'avait enchanté d'avoir une autre vision des robots. Il avait appris à connaître la partie humaine de Junhong, celle qui prenait un malin plaisir à débattre avec Yongguk, celle qui ressentait les choses, avec des difficultés certes mais Junhong tentait de comprendre les émotions, les sentiments. Son meilleur ami lui avait confié un jour que Junhong lui avait posé des questions à propos de l'amour et malgré lui, Yongguk s'était attendri.

Comment ne pas se sentir proche de ce robot qui voulait faire comme les autres ?

« Laisse-lui un peu d'espace Bang, tu verras, ça finira par s'arranger. En attendant, prends du temps pour toi, tu ne t'es jamais soucié de toi et il serait temps que cela cesse. »

Yongguk masqua un sourire triste, comment pouvait-il se permettre de prendre du temps pour lui alors qu'il avait de lourdes responsabilités sur les bras ? Il avait un fils dont il devait s'occuper, des factures à payer, un travail à trouver sans l'aide de son frère cette fois-ci. Yongguk n'avait pas une seule minute à accorder à lui-même. Les paroles de Himchan ne faisaient que lui rappeler toutes les tâches à accomplir, il pourrait se permettre de songer à sa vie quand Junhong serait adulte – ou considéré comme tel – et que sa vie serait stable. Pour le moment, Yongguk avait beaucoup à faire et il ne voulait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers plus longtemps.

« Pas envie et pas le temps. »

Himchan souffla exaspéré par le comportement entêté de son meilleur ami. Il était un cas désespéré, cela faisait des années qu'il trouvait des excuses pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver seul avec ses pensées sombres, sa conscience et faire le point sur sa vie. D'ordinaire, Yongguk était du genre à affronter les épreuves de la vie, quitte à tomber et se faire mal, mais depuis ses multiples échecs avec sa carrière musicale, Himchan avait la désagréable impression que Yongguk se laissait porter par les aléas de sa vie, qu'il s'y accommodait simplement sans chercher à se battre.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Yongguk, très loin même. Yongguk était un battant et cela lui brisait le cœur de le voir faire le fort mais souffrir en silence. Il hésitait à lui en parler mais il sentait que son meilleur ami se braquerait si Himchan abordait le sujet. Mais à nouveau, il ignora l'éléphant dans la maison et répondit en prenant sa veste posée négligemment sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux mais pense-y, ne finis pas comme ton frère, rongé par la peine et noyé sous les responsabilités. »

Yongguk acquiesça, piqué par la remarque sur son jumeau. Il était vrai que ce dernier s'était renfermé sur lui-même et passait le plus clair de son temps soit au boulot, soit avec ses gosses mais cela faisait longtemps que ce dernier n'était plus passé le voir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu devait remonter à bien avant qu'il n'intègre Junhong dans sa vie et encore, Yongguk se souvenait que cela n'allait pas fort de son côté.

« J'y penserai. » murmura Yongguk, reconnaissant envers son meilleur ami en lui ouvrant la porte et ne put empêcher sa main de retenir sa manche plus longtemps que prévu. Himchan se retourna vers son meilleur ami, lui lança un regard triste avant de le quitter.

C'était toujours dans ses moments-là que Yongguk regrettait sa décision, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, de l'embrasser et de le retenir quelques minutes de plus. Non tout cela ne lui était pas permis, pas alors qu'il avait brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami pour lui promettre un meilleur avenir.

 **OoO**

Livide.

Junhong était livide.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Youngjae avait fait pause sur une image que ses yeux avaient capturés. Une image qui lui mettait le doute, qui chamboulait les fondements même de sa vie.

« Il y a peut-être une erreur oncle Youngjae. »

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible Junhong, toutes ces images proviennent de toi, de ta mémoire. »

Si Junhong avait été un humain, il se serait évanoui sous la surprise depuis longtemps.

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi m'avoir menti pendant tout ce temps ? »

Son oncle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« J'en ai aucune idée mais si ça peut te consoler, je ne te laisserai jamais vivre ce calvaire. Tu peux rester avec moi autant de temps qu'il le faut si tu as besoin. »

Junhong releva la tête vers son oncle de cœur et sentit un élan de reconnaissance pour cet homme qui n'avait aucun lien de sang avec lui mais qui l'aidait autant. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu le rencontrer malgré le chaos dans sa vie où mensonge et vérité étaient deux choses indissociables.

Comment distinguer la vérité parmi tous les mensonges présentés à lui ? Comment faire confiance à la seule personne qui lui avait juré de le protéger mais pour mieux le briser ?

Junhong n'en était plus certain, il avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie ainsi que sa famille, sur ce qu'il voulait devenir. Ces deux derniers jours venaient de remettre tout en question en l'espace de quelques révélations.

« Ne te laisse pas morfondre Junhong et repose-toi, tu dois reprendre des forces pour demain. Après tout, demain c'est lundi et tu as cours. » déclara Youngjae, un petit sourire en coin.

Junhong était peut-être un robot mais il était hors de question de le laisser sécher ses cours. Pour le moment, il maintiendrait un semblant de normalité dans sa vie.

« Ah ! » réalisa subitement Junhong. « Les cours ! Il va falloir que je passe chez moi récupérer mes manuels. »

Youngjae pointa du doigt son sac qu'il avait rempli sans réfléchir et à la va-vite suite à sa dispute avec son père.

« Tu ne les as pas pris dans ton gros sac ? »

Junhong secoua la tête, négativement.

« Très bien mais tu n'as pas droit à un retard demain matin. »

Junhong haussa un sourcil, surpris que son oncle se permette d'utiliser son autorité sur lui. Mais il comprenait, dorénavant qu'il allait vivre un temps chez son oncle, il allait devoir suivre ses règles. Il n'était pas son père mais il était un adulte en qui il avait confiance.

« Oncle Youngjae ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aurais une question. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« C'est quoi le Code de Conduite des Robots Récalcitrants ? » demanda curieux Junhong.

Youngjae sursauta, de toutes les questions auxquelles Junhong aurait pu lui poser – sur son nom, sur les habitudes des robots – il avait fallu qu'il se penche sur celle qui dérangeait Youngjae. Que cela concerne l'histoire de la création de ce code, du code en lui-même ou même dans l'application du code, tout dérangeait Youngjae. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait interdit la mise en place de ce code et aurait reboot tous les robots, cela servait seulement à asservir les robots aux êtres humains et ce, dans la plus grande légalité. Comment pouvait-il tolérer une chose pareille ? Les robots étaient des êtres doués de réflexions et il n'y avait qu'à regarder Junhong pour constater qu'ils étaient également capables de faire leur choix concernant leur vie correctement éduqués, malgré les difficultés et les traumatismes.

« C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, ce code est une liste de règles auquel les robots doivent obéir envers et contre tout. Des règles inadmissibles qui mériteraient d'être effacés. » ajouta Youngjae, furieux, en serrant des poings.

Il détestait ce foutu code, ce foutu système oppressif envers les robots mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire, malgré ses revendications et ses recherches, personne ne voulait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Et bien entendu, quiconque tentait de l'aider était marginalisé par la communauté scientifique.

Youngjae avait appris de ses erreurs, il conservait sa colère mais devait se la jouer profil bas.

Du moins, en attendant son heure.

« Oncle Youngjae ? » l'appela d'une petite voix Junhong.

« Oh, pardon. » Il se racla la gorge, embarrassé que Junhong le voit dans cet état mais à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait le code de conduite des robots, Youngjae perdait le contrôle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, disons que je n'ai pas une très bonne opinion sur ce code mais si tu veux tout savoir, je te conseille de lire le livre sur une de mes étagères, il devrait t'en dévoiler à propos de l'histoire de ce code de conduite et sur l'histoire des robots comme toi. »

« Merci Oncle Youngjae. »

Junhong se leva en direction de l'étagère et s'arrêta en chemin, une question à l'esprit.

« Oncle Youngjae ? »

« Oui ? »

« Où est-ce que je vais dormir ? »

Youngjae sursauta, réalisant alors qu'il n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi. Il se gratta la tête, réfléchissant un instant puis il lui demanda de le suivre. Ensemble, ils montèrent l'escalier habilement dissimulé dans un coin du cabinet, escalier que Junhong n'avait jamais remarqué jusque-là après toutes ces années dans ce cabinet. En arrivant en haut, il découvrit une petite chambre, sobrement décoré. Il était clair que son oncle ne passait pas autant de temps dans sa chambre que dans son cabinet. Son oncle lui présenta son lit et lui murmura qu'il pouvait le prendre en attendant que sa situation s'arrange.

« Mais c'est ta chambre oncle Youngjae ? » répondit Junhong, embarrassé.

« Oui mais avec mes recherches, je dors pratiquement tout le temps sur mon bureau donc ne t'inquiète pas et file te coucher. Demain il va falloir te lever tôt si tu souhaites passer chez toi et récupérer tes bouquins de cours. »

Junhong roula des yeux mais accepta l'offre de son oncle et il fallait dire qu'il se sentait fatigué. Il devrait penser à poser la question à son oncle, comment cela faisait-il qu'il ressente la fatigue ? Il n'était pas humain, il était constitué de pièces donc pourquoi se sentait-il fatigué ?

Ou peut-être était-il différent...

« Bonne nuit Junhong. »

« Bonne nuit oncle Youngjae. »

Youngjae ferma la porte et manqua de sautiller sur place. Qui aurait cru que l'objet de ses recherches allait finir par vivre sous son toit ? Il pourrait à loisir l'observer quotidien et noter toutes ses observations dans un carnet car Junhong était un robot fascinant. Comment pouvait-il agir de manière aussi humaine tout en gardant son aspect robotique ?

La personne qui l'avait programmé y avait mis son cœur pour créer un être humain robotique. Tous ces petits détails, toutes ces petites habitudes, tout combiné rendait Junhong foncièrement humain. Et Youngjae avait la sensation que Junhong était bien plus humain qu'il ne l'était lui, ce qui avait tendance à le déstabiliser.

Il retourna à son bureau et prit le soin de visionner le dernier souvenir de Junhong. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu récupérer le souvenir entier, seulement une partie de quelques secondes avait pu être décryptée, c'était mieux que rien et maintenant, il avait un semblant de réponse à ses questions.

Un début de réponse qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout certes mais un début de réponse.

Par précaution, il envoya un texto à un de ses amis : Kim Himchan.

« _Hyung, il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent._ »

« _Je suis chez moi Jae mais on peut se voir demain midi si tu le souhaites pendant ma pause déjeuner. J'espère pour toi que c'est vraiment urgent._ »

« _A demain._ » se contenta de répondre Youngjae.

Son ami devait lui rendre des comptes à propos de Yongguk qui avait été la dernière personne à voir Junhong avant que sa mémoire ne disparaisse.

* * *

Et c'est ici que ce long chapitre se termine. On se dit à la semaine prochaine ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Junhong se réveilla aux aurores, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. C'était comme si apprendre la vérité avait apaisé sa conscience. Puis il se remémora que les robots n'avaient pas de conscience, ce n'était pas possible de développer une conscience alors qu'il n'était pas humain, ce qu'il n'était pas, tout simplement.

Mais un philosophe avait dit, il y a fort longtemps : « je pense donc je suis. » par conséquent, pouvait-il se considérer comme étant humain car doté de moyen de réflexion. A moins que tout cela ne soit artificiel et que son créateur l'ait programmé ainsi, ce qui impliquerait que toutes ses décisions jusqu'à présent n'avaient été pas prises selon son libre-arbitre mais selon des paramètres déjà installés dans sa 'conscience'.

Junhong se sentit vaciller sous la complexité de ses pensées, tout cela était beaucoup trop compliqué à une heure pareille. Il prit une douche en se demandant également comment cela était possible sans rouiller puis il descendit de l'étage de son oncle. En effet, ce dernier possédait une petite bâtisse, à son nom, qu'il avait reçu de sa famille comme cadeau pour avoir réussi ses études avec brio. Il possédait le premier étage qui était donc son petit studio, le rez-de-chaussée qu'il avait transformé en cabinet de consultation pour robot et patient, et enfin, il avait également aménagé un sous-sol mais Youngjae l'avait fermement défendu de descendre arguant que c'était son laboratoire et qu'il détestait que l'on touche à son travail et à ses recherches. Junhong avait accepté les conditions de son oncle, cela ne l'étonnait pas venant de l'homme, il lui avait toujours répété qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à vouloir venir au terme de ses recherches. Youngjae ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses recherches mais Junhong s'imaginait que cela était compliqué et que cela lui tenait suffisamment à cœur pour qu'il se taise sur la question. Les étages étaient donc reliés par un petit escalier caché au fond du cabinet du médecin. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais trouvé l'accès pour se diriger au sous-sol mais son oncle devait l'avoir caché quelque part pour éviter tout incident pouvant avoir un impact désastreux sur ses - ô si sacrées - recherches.

En descendant, Junhong remarqua que son oncle avait passé la nuit dans son bureau et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir coupable d'avoir monopolisé sa chambre de cette manière. Il était certain que son oncle ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là, c'était même lui qui lui avait proposé cette manière de fonctionner mais Junhong n'était pas humain. Dormir dans un lit ou dans un canapé ne le dérangeait pas, malgré son apparence juvénile. En revanche, son oncle, lui, était bel et bien humain, c'était lui qui allait souffrir d'éventuelles douleurs lombaires plus tard s'il ne prenait pas soin de son corps. Au rythme où allaient les choses, Junhong se dit que son oncle allait probablement avoir de gros problèmes de dos d'ici une vingtaine d'années si ce n'était déjà pas le cas.

Il passa devant le bureau de son oncle, encore allumé et s'assura qu'il était encore endormi. Junhong pouffa en voyant que son oncle bavait allégrement sur ses travaux mais ne fit rien pour le réveiller. A la place, il sortit son téléphone portable et prit une photo compromettante de son oncle, cela pouvait toujours lui servir un jour ou l'autre. Finalement, Junhong prit son sac, resté prostré par terre et sortit, en direction de la maison de son père. Il devait impérativement passer récupérer ses bouquins avant de partir à l'école. Vu l'heure, son père devait probablement se trouver au travail et cela le rassurait énormément. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie avant d'entamer une discussion avec son père, devenue vitale dorénavant et pour le confronter à ses mensonges.

Junhong, une fois arrivé sur le pas de la porte, s'arrêta pour puiser un peu de courage et s'autorisa un petit soupir. Il composa le code de la porte, franchit le pas et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança tranquillement dans le salon, veillant à bien vérifier que son père n'y était pas en premier lieu.

 _Personne à l'horizon,_ pensa-t-il tout en regardant tout autour de lui. Il fit quelques pas dans la cuisine mais toujours personne, seule une bouteille d'alcool trônait dessus et il se demanda brièvement si son père avait finalement succombé à un de ses péchés : boire. Il savait que son père, durant ses moments de faiblesse, se mettait à boire pour oublier, son père avait bien tenté de lui cacher ses petits secrets mais Junhong malgré son apparente jeunesse n'était pas stupide. Il savait que son père avait des moments de faiblesse, des moments où il devait juste évacuer le stress qu'il supportait tant bien que mal pour lui. Leur dispute avait dû vraiment le tourment pour qu'il en vienne juste après leur dispute, songea Junhong.

A pas de loup, il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais manqua de tomber à la renverse en entendant la voix rocailleuse endormie de son père s'élever.

« Junhong ? »

Junhong regarda tout autour de lui mais il ne voyait pas son père.

« En bas. » murmura-t-il.

Junhong baissa la tête et réalisa alors que son père avait élu domicile sur la moquette du salon, il s'était probablement endormi sur le canapé en l'attendant et avait dû avoir un sommeil agité dans la nuit. Son père se releva et s'assit sur le meuble, la tête dans le pâté. Il comprenait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu en entrant, la table basse dissimulant à merveille la silhouette fine de son père.

Toujours aussi en colère contre son père et contre ses mensonges, Junhong passa devant son père et lui déclara, hostile :

« Je n'ai pas le temps p'pa, je vais être en retard pour les cours. »

Son père agrippa son bras et l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Tes cours attendront, nous devons discuter. »

Junhong se dégagea de la poigne ferme de son père avec une force qui sembla surprendre également Yongguk. L'adolescent lui lança un regard froid et répondit dans un ton qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé auparavant contre son père :

« En effet, il est temps de discuter de tous ces mensonges que tu m'as servis pendant toute ma vie en pensant que je ne remarquerai rien d'anormal. » siffla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Junhong ? »

« Zelo, commence donc par m'appeler par mon vrai prénom non ? Est-ce que tu comptais me prévenir un jour que j'étais un robot ? Ou est-ce que tu comptais attendre me prévenir quand j'aurais été incapable d'engrosser qui que ce soit ? » continua-t-il, furieux et ayant totalement oublié qu'il était venu pour chercher ses livres de cours.

« Fais attention à la manière dont tu parles Junhong ! » le reprit férocement son père, ce dernier semblant s'énerver à son tour.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Le problème ici c'est toi p'pa ! Toi et tes mensonges ! Tu n'as jamais été honnête avec moi et même lorsque tu avais enfin l'opportunité de me dire la vérité, tu m'as une nouvelle fois menti avec cette histoire d'adoption à la con ! »

« Ton accident n'était pas un mensonge Junhong ! Il t'est véritablement arrivé quelque chose de grave. »

« Je sais, et je compte bien savoir quoi mais ce sera sans ton aide, tu m'as suffisamment menti et je ne peux plus te faire confiance. »

Junhong bouscula son père et partit sans un regard vers lui, oubliant au passage les livres qu'il était venu chercher. Son père, derrière lui, lui ordonnait de revenir et de l'écouter mais Junhong n'en avait que faire, il avait pris sa décision, il allait devoir chercher la vérité par lui-même.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa quelque chose d'important : il était un robot.

Dans d'autres circonstances, s'il avait été humain, il aurait pleuré mais il en était incapable.

 _Il était un robot._

Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait roulé en boule et aurait sangloté à n'en plus finir mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait ressentir ces émotions humaines comme l'amour ou la tristesse. Et il réalisa que dans d'autres circonstances, ce soudain sursaut l'aurait anéanti.

Et cela le déprima encore un peu plus.

Tous ces petits détails lui faisaient prendre conscience que malgré son éducation humaine, malgré toutes ces années passées à agir, réfléchir et parler comme un être humain, il resterait un robot.

Une machine dépossédée de sentiments ou d'émotions, qui ne pensaient qu'au travers de la manière dont on l'avait programmé. La tête basse et profondément bouleversé par ses pensées, Junhong se dirigea vers son lycée, au ralenti.

Il était déjà en retard, à quoi bon accélérer son pas ?

 **OoO**

La matinée avait été difficile, Himchan avait dû cacher habilement sa gueule de bois derrière une bonne couche de maquillage et d'anti-cernes mais il n'avait pu dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur. Ainsi, il avait passé toute la matinée à hurler et râler sur ses employés qui étaient beaucoup trop lents à son goût.

Beaucoup lui auraient dit qu'il faisait simplement sa diva mais Himchan n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir avec discernement, il faisait la loi et on devait lui obéir, point final.

Quand midi sonna, Himchan poussa un soupir de soulagement, son estomac hurlait famine depuis qu'il avait posé un pied dans l'entreprise, n'ayant rien pu avaler avant de partir travailler, l'alcool lui ayant filé des nausées. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait déjeuner avec Youngjae, son ami de faculté.

Ce dernier semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire et il n'avait pas hâte de savoir quoi.

Himchan sortit en vitesse de son entreprise et râla subitement au mauvais temps. Un vent froid faisait virevolter les pans de son coupe-vent ; il regretta de ne pas avoir emporté une écharpe pour compléter sa tenue mais il avait été suffisamment en retard et s'il y avait bien une chose que Himchan détestait, c'était être en retard.

Il se dépêcha de prendre le métro pour arriver au restaurant où Youngjae l'invitait systématiquement, c'était une habitude prise durant leur temps à l'université. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient souvent dans ce petit mais chaleureux restaurant. Ce n'était pas de la grande gastronomie mais c'était suffisamment sain pour Himchan qui gardait un œil vigilant sur ses repas et donc par extension sur sa silhouette.

Il arriva à l'heure de leur rendez-vous et poussa la porte du restaurant. Il y avait pas mal de monde mais cela n'étonnait pas Himchan, il était midi, bon nombre de personnes devait chercher un restaurant où manger avec des collègues. Il repéra bien vite Youngjae dans la foule qui observait la carte du restaurant, d'un œil désintéressé. Himchan posa son sac sur une chaise à côté de lui et son manteau sur sa propre chaise. Youngjae releva la tête et lui lança un sourire taquin.

« Enfin, j'ai failli attendre. »

« Râle pas, j'ai fait au plus vite. » maugréa Himchan en se laissant lourdement tomber sur sa chaise. Il se servit un verre d'eau et l'avala d'une traite.

« Woah calme-toi hyung, tu vas finir par t'étouffer. »

Himchan posa son verre d'eau et essuya les quelques gouttes qui avaient glissé le long de son cou.

« Gueule de bois hein ? » déclara Youngjae, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il avait probablement noté les cernes qui soulignaient son regard malgré ses tentatives désespérées avec son maquillage pour les dissimuler.

« Bingo. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Tu es sorti sans me prévenir ? Je suis déçu, hyung. »

« Roh arrête, tu sais bien que je ne sors plus depuis longtemps. »

Youngjae toussota.

« Plutôt depuis que tu as mis le grappin sur ce Bang Yongguk. »

Himchan grogna pour la forme mais Youngjae avait raison, depuis qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami, il ne sortait plus autant qu'avant. Peu après, sa vie d'adulte avait pris le dessus et il ne sentait plus aussi frais et pimpant après une journée affreuse au boulot pour sortir. Non, maintenant, il privilégiait les soirées avec son meilleur ami à discuter et à boire de l'alcool jusqu'à en finir soûl.

« En parlant de ton cher et tendre, j'ai une petite question. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Mais un serveur vint les interrompre avant que Youngjae n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Les deux hommes commandèrent rapidement, Youngjae prenant un simple bibimbap tandis que le choix de Himchan se porta sur une salade maison. Le serveur partit et les laissa continuer leur discussion.

Youngjae se racla la gorge pour reprendre le fil de la discussion.

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? »

Himchan fronça des sourcils, il ne voyait pas où Youngjae voulait en venir mais il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Eclaire-moi parce que là je suis perdu. »

« C'est à propos de Junhong, il est venu me voir après sa dispute avec lui. »

Himchan hocha la tête, d'accord, il comprenait mieux l'inquiétude de son ami et il se sentait rassuré que Junhong ait trouvé refuge chez Youngjae et non, chez sa mystérieuse petite-amie. Cela leur faisait un problème en moins et il savait dorénavant où retrouver Junhong si besoin.

« Si c'est à propos du tempérament de Yongguk, tu n'as rien à craindre, il regrette profondément sa réaction et il doit probablement être en train de réfléchir à comment se faire pardonner. »

Youngjae hocha la tête.

« D'accord mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu te rappelles le soir où vous me l'avez amené ? »

« Comme si c'était hier. » répondit Himchan, en grimaçant.

Son meilleur ami avait été en panique et il l'avait appelé en urgence, lui demandant s'il savait comment s'occuper d'un robot sur le point de se déconnecter. Himchan avait été tiré de son sommeil paisible par son appel et ensemble, ils avaient fait le tour de la ville avant que Himchan décide de déranger Youngjae. Himchan était au courant des rumeurs qui entouraient son ami et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas osé faire appel à lui au départ mais vu comment les autres scientifiques les avaient rejeté arguant qu'ils devaient revenir le lendemain, en journée de préférence, Himchan n'avait eu d'autres choix que de réveiller de force Youngjae.

« Vous vous rappelez que je vous avais dit que les souvenirs de Junhong étaient cryptés et qu'il m'était impossible de les décrypter. A ce moment-là je pensais que la seule personne qui puisse les débloquer était Junhong lui-même et je lui ai laissé ses souvenirs cryptés. »

« Tu as _quoi_? Ça veut dire que pendant tout ce temps, Junhong avait ses souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête prêt à sortir ? Tu n'as jamais songé que cela pouvait devenir vite dangereux si Junhong retrouvait la mémoire ? On ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé pour finir dans cet état-là et tu lui as laissé ses souvenirs ? Tu es stupide ma parole ? »

« C'était une décision mûrement réfléchie hyung. » répondit Youngjae, le ton cassant. « Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois et ne dois pas faire, ici l'expert c'est moi. »

« Peu importe qui est l'expert ! Tu as failli nous mettre en danger Youngjae et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour tes vulgaires recherches qui ne mèneront à rien ! »

Youngjae prit une inspiration pour se calmer, il n'avait pas terminé et il ne voulait pas se mettre à hurler sur Himchan, pas en public.

« Un robot n'est pas dangereux. » affirma, stoïque, Youngjae.

« Dans ton petit monde parfait peut-être mais chaque programme a des failles Youngjae, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Les robots ne seront jamais parfait et Junhong aussi humain soit-il, reste un robot. Bref, passons ta stupidité et allons droit au but, qu'as-tu découvert dans ses souvenirs ? » demanda agacé Himchan.

Youngjae déglutit et finit par poursuivre, blessé dans son orgueil.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, sa dispute avec son père l'a pas mal chamboulé pour qu'un souvenir se décrypte de lui-même. »

« Et ? »

« Et il se trouve que Yongguk se trouve dans un de ses derniers souvenirs. » expliqua Youngjae.

« C'est normal, c'est la dernière personne à l'avoir récupéré, Yongguk m'a raconté qu'il était sur le point de s'éteindre quand il l'a vu sur le bord de la route. »

Youngjae secoua la tête.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, c'était bien avant que Yongguk le trouve, bien avant. »

Himchan fronça des sourcils, cela ne tenait pas la route. Yongguk ne lui avait jamais raconté avoir croisé Junhong auparavant, il était même persuadé que Yongguk se tenait à l'écart de tout robot depuis ses désastreux souvenirs en relation avec eux.

« Si tu veux passer dans la soirée, je te montrerai le fameux souvenir mais sache que je me méfie de Yongguk, il n'est pas net. »

Himchan faillit le reprendre mais le serveur arriva avec leurs plats. Les deux hommes commencèrent à manger tranquillement avant que Himchan ne déclare.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as contre Yongguk mais tu peux lui faire confiance. »

« Hyung... »

« Je suis sérieux, ce gars a le cœur sur la main, tu me connais, je fais difficilement confiance et si tu veux, je peux me porter garant. »

Youngjae mâchouilla distraitement avant de déclarer :

« On verra bien ce soir si tu changes d'avis. »

 **OoO**

Pendant ce temps-là, au même moment, un jeune adolescent jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture, une question en tête.

S'il était un robot, comment pouvait-il manger sans que cela n'ait de conséquences sur son système mécanique ?

« Jun ! »

Junhong releva la tête de son plateau repas, surprit sa petite-amie lui faire un signe de la tête et s'avancer vers lui, tout sourire.

« Comment tu vas ? Tu ne m'as pas contacté de tout le weekend ! »

Junhong marmonna dans sa barbe qu'il avait été occupé et qu'il n'avait pas eu de lui envoyer le moindre message après son retour chez lui, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Avec la dispute de son père, il était à mille lieux de penser à discuter avec sa petite-amie et pour lui dire quoi ?

Qu'il avait découvert qu'il était un robot et que sa vie était un mensonge ?

Que son père lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait frappé aussi violemment ?

Ou lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, pas parce qu'il ne voulait mais parce qu'il en était incapable ?

Cela reviendrait à lui briser le cœur de la plus vile des façons, Naeun ne portait pas les robots dans son cœur mais si en plus il en rajoutait une couche, elle finirait par se comporter odieusement avec les robots. Et Junhong ne pouvait leur infliger cela sans se sentir coupable, aux robots comme à Naeun.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle s'était éprise d'un robot qui se faisait passer pour un ordinaire humain, une façade, un énième mensonge.

« Tu es malade ? Tu sembles déprimé Jun. » lui demanda Naeun, la mine inquiète. Elle porta sa main sur son front que Junhong esquiva habilement.

« Ça va, juste un coup de fatigue passager. » lui dit-il en lui lançant son plus grand sourire rassurant mais elle le dévisagea, pas convaincue pour un sou.

Naeun lui prit délicatement la main dans la sienne.

« Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas hein ? »

Junhong se sentit mal de lui mentir mais il le fit tout de même, il hocha la tête.

« Promis ? »

Elle accrocha son petit-doigt au sien et le regarda dans les yeux, sondant son regard à la recherche d'un éventuel mensonge.

« Promis. »

 **OoO**

Yongguk s'était rendu pour la dernière fois à son boulot. Il avait croisé bon nombre de ses collègues qui comme lui devaient raccrocher leur bleu de travail aujourd'hui, pour de bon. Et il se sentait mal à l'idée de ne plus savoir quoi faire après, dans quelle direction aller. Et surtout, il avait peur d'avoir franchi une limite avec Junhong, c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur lui et il nota qu'il ne s'était toujours pas excusé pour son geste malgré sa rencontre inopinée avec lui dans la matinée.

Comment faire pour ne pas le faire fuir et le perdre pour de bon ?

Junhong était un robot certes mais avec des sentiments et une fierté. Et Yongguk savait qu'il avait profondément blessé Junhong en le giflant. Il s'en voudrait probablement toute sa vie mais à ce moment-là, il ne pensait pas, il avait vu rouge et son corps avait agi tout seul. C'était comme si sa colère avait coupé le lien entre son cerveau et son corps, prenant le contrôle au passage.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

La journée de Yongguk se termina et il soupira lourdement quand la sonnerie de fin sonna dans l'usine. Il alla dépointer en compagnie de quelques-uns de ses collègues qui n'avaient toujours pas décolérer de leur licenciement et ils s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière. Yongguk de son côté se sentait juste abandonné et vide, tout parfait en vrille depuis qu'on leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

« Hyung ? » appela une voix au loin, une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Jung Daehyun.

Yongguk ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se faire taquiner par le plus jeune, il fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et prit la direction de la sortie mais une main s'agrippa à lui.

« Hyung ! Attends un instant ! » murmura, essoufflé Daehyun. Il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il semblait avoir dû taper une petite course pour l'attraper.

« Reprends ton souffle, tes supérieurs ne seraient pas contents de te voir courir après un vulgaire employé... ou plutôt ex-employé. »

« Hyung, à ce propos, si tu veux, je peux essayer de discuter avec la hiérarchie... »

Yongguk se sentit subitement reconnaissant envers Daehyun. Il ne se connaissait pas des masses mais ce dernier était prêt à l'aider pour le garder dans l'entreprise mais Yongguk n'aimait pas la charité. Il se débrouillerait tout seul comme d'habitude, il ne voulait pas être un poids de plus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Daehyun je finirais par trouver quelque chose tout seul. »

« Hyung, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ton têtu et accepte ma proposition. »

« Tu sais bien qu'à la moindre excuse, ils finiront par me virer. Je ne leur suis plus utile et c'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas pour ton hyung et préoccupe-toi plutôt de ton avenir, c'est le plus important. »

« Hyung ! »

« A la prochaine Daehyun ! Prends soin de toi. » déclara Yongguk en partant et lui lançant un dernier signe de la main en partant. Il sentait qu'avec le temps il finirait par regretter cette décision mais il ne se voyait de toute manière pas continuer dans cette usine. Il était temps qu'il trouve sa voie, il n'avait jamais été heureux avec ce boulot de toute manière.

 **OoO**

Junhong rentra chez lui, il était épuisé mais il avait des devoirs à rattraper et ses professeurs lui ayant donné du travail en plus pour avoir oublié ses manuels chez lui. L'adolescent rouspéta dans sa barbe contre son père, si ce dernier l'avait laissé tranquille, il n'aurait pas été en retard et en plus il n'aurait pas eu autant de boulot sur le dos. Junhong souffla mais posa son sac sur le lit de son oncle. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré, cela étonnait Junhong. D'habitude, il était toujours scotché sur son bureau pour ses recherches.

Junhong n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, cela devait forcément avoir un rapport avec les robots vu à quel point il était obsédé par eux. Il se jeta las sur le lit de son oncle, exténué mentalement. Il avait passé la journée dans le brouillard à réfléchir sur ce qu'il comptait faire, si on apprenait qu'il était un robot, cela allait très mal finir pour lui ainsi que pour son père. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de subitement abandonner le lycée sans une très bonne raison, il lui restait un an avant son entrée à l'université et il se voyait mal balancer tous les efforts pour avoir sa vie actuelle à la poubelle. Cela serait du gâchis pur et inutile, d'autant plus après les multiples sacrifices de son père qui avait dû s'arracher les cheveux pour lui payer tous ses cours, tous ses livres, _tout_.

Il se redressa, même si sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, il ferait de son mieux pour au moins rentabiliser les efforts de son père, il n'oubliait pas sa promesse de lui rendre au centuple tout ce qu'il lui avait donné. Il finirait par obtenir ce fichu diplôme et entrer dans la meilleure université du pays, quitte à mentir au nez et à la barbe de tous.

L'adolescent réalisa alors pourquoi son père lui avait menti pendant toutes ces années. Savoir ne l'aurait mené qu'à douter de tout, de sa capacité à se faire passer pour un être humain, à vivre dans la paranoïa. Ignorer son secret avait été un cadeau que son père lui avait offert sans le savoir.

L'ignorance était bien une bénédiction même si les mensonges de son père l'avaient énormément blessé et qu'il lui en voulait toujours autant. Mais il savait que lorsque la situation irait mieux entre eux deux, Junhong serait le premier à faire un pas vers son père, il lui devait bien cela, en plus d'une vraie explication cela allait sans dire.

Junhong se leva du lit et alla sur le bureau de son oncle. Ce dernier n'avait pas énormément meublé son appartement mais l'adolescent comprenait pourquoi, il semblait passer le plus clair de son temps dans son cabinet, à l'étage du dessous, cela était inutile de meubler et de créer un espace personnel dans son appartement. Néanmoins, Junhong se dit qu'il ferait peut-être bien de dépoussiérer un peu, une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air et il devait admettre que cela le dérangeait légèrement.

L'adolescent finit par sortir de sa léthargie et se décida à enfin commencer ses devoirs. Plus vite il commençait, plus vite il pourrait préparer le dîner pour son oncle. Son oncle Youngjae l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts sans rien lui demander en retour, il pouvait se permettre de l'aider dans les tâches ménagères. C'était toujours ce qu'il avait fait avec Yongguk quand ce dernier rentrait tard du travail et cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, bien au contraire, il était content de pouvoir alléger la charge de responsabilités de son père. Et soudainement une question vint l'arrêter en pleine rédaction d'une dissertation de coréen : son père avait-il mangé ? Ou avait-il préféré jeûner par pur manque de temps, de motivation et d'énergie ? Cela lui ressemblait bien et Junhong se sentit alors coupable d'avoir déserté sa maison. Mais comme il l'avait déclaré à son père sous le coup de l'énervement, il fallait qu'il fasse le point et qu'il sache où il en était avec sa vie, ce qu'il comptait faire à la lumière de toutes les informations qu'il possédait. Et surtout comprendre pourquoi son père se trouvait dans ses souvenirs _d'avant_. Ce n'était pas normal, d'après son oncle, son père l'avait trouvé un soir par terre.

A aucun moment, il n'aurait pu le rencontrer, le croiser ou même lui parler.

Mais d'un autre côté cela expliquait pourquoi son nom lui paraissait familier à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait.

 _Bang Yongguk_.

Qui était-il pour lui avant de devenir son père ?

L'avait-il aidé par le passé ?

Lui avait-il parlé ?

Etait-il le responsable de son amnésie partielle ?

Tant de questions dont les réponses se trouvaient dissimulées au fin fond de ses souvenirs cryptés. Junhong n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il allait obtenir ses réponses. Il voulait confronter son père mais il n'était pas certain qu'il réponde avec honnêteté à ses questions.

Son oncle lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'un stimulus pour que ses souvenirs se décryptent d'eux-mêmes, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui fût suffisamment puissant et fort émotionnellement pour que sa mémoire se décide à déverrouiller les derniers fragments de son passé.

Pour l'heure, Junhong se concentra sur ses devoirs et les termina en une petite heure à peine, ce qui l'étonna vu la masse de travail que ses professeurs leur avaient donné, arguant qu'ils étaient en dernière année et donc qu'ils avaient une épreuve difficile à la fin de l'année, l'examen qui allait probablement diriger leur avenir pendant le reste de leur vie et même celle de leurs descendants. Puis Junhong ricana dans sa barbe, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter concernant la vie de ses futurs descendants, il était incapable d'en procréer un.

L'adolescent jeta son stylo sur son bureau et souffla un instant, la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver c'était que quelqu'un découvre qu'il était un robot et après ? Quel allait être son châtiment ? Le tuer ? A sa connaissance, il ne pouvait pas souffrir physiquement, il n'avait jamais testé mais ce n'était pas dans ses projets de tester ses limites à la douleur. Puis il se rappela que son oncle lui avait prêté son exemplaire de l'histoire du Code de Conduite des Robots Récalcitrants.

Neuf règles au total qui avait chacune un chapitre entier dédié pour expliquer comment et pourquoi la société avait dû adopter cette règle ainsi que les châtiments auxquels les criminels et rebelles s'exposaient s'ils décidaient d'enfreindre ces règles. Junhong n'osait pas commencer sa lecture, il avait peur de savoir et de dévoiler par inadvertance son secret.

N'importe quoi pouvait arriver, n'importe quoi et si Jongup avait pu découvrir sa marque de robot, les autres pouvaient tout aussi bien la voir par hasard. Et rien ne retenait les autres robots de le dénoncer aux autorités mais dans ce cas, que risquait-il ? Et surtout, que risquait son père ? C'était celui qui courait le plus de risques à le cacher au nez et à la barbe de tous, et si sa vie revenait à finir ruiné à cause de lui ?

Junhong ne pouvait pas lui faire courir un danger pareil, il avait peut-être des réponses à ses questions mais il ne pouvait décemment pas risquer la vie et le confort – précaire certes – de son père ainsi que de ses oncles. Junhong déglutit, il savait qu'il allait devoir une décision très importante dans les prochains jours mais au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il allait devoir partir.

Pour le bien de son père.

D'oncle Himchan.

D'oncle Youngjae.

Et pour celui de Naeun.

Celle qui ne réalisait pas qu'elle mettait son avenir et celui de sa famille en jeu pour lui, une amourette de lycée qui finirait mal dans tous les cas, que son secret se sache ou pas, Junhong n'allait pas pouvoir la mener en bateau pendant plus longtemps. Elle ne méritait pas cela.

Naeun méritait mieux qu'un robot pour la combler.

Junhong se leva de sa chaise, décidant qu'il était temps d'aller préparer à manger pour son oncle. Il descendit dans le cabinet et vérifia s'il était rentré mais seule la lumière de son bureau était encore allumée. En sachant que son oncle ne l'avait pas éteinte en partant, Junhong haussa des épaules, personne à l'horizon.

Il faillit remonter l'escalier mais une petite pensée le fit s'arrêter en pleine ascension.

Une idée attrayante mais au combien dangereuse et interdite.

Junhong se savait doté d'une curiosité insatiable, il voulait comprendre, il voulait toujours savoir, avoir une explication concrète sur lui, les phénomènes qui l'entouraient, les êtres humains qu'il côtoyait. C'était peut-être son côté robot qui ressortait, celui qui voulait analyser et comprendre afin de pouvoir en faire de même, il n'en savait rien mais un mystère subsidiait dans son esprit : les recherches d'oncle Youngjae. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué en quoi elles consistaient mais Junhong voulait en savoir plus, il savait que cela avait forcément un lien avec lui et les robots de manière générale. Avec l'absence de son oncle, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour aller fouiner dans ses papiers et dossiers et son oncle était tellement bordélique – probablement à l'image de ce qui se passait dans sa tête – que jamais il ne remarquerait des papiers disparaître dans la masse de feuilles volantes et de brouillons qui traînaient. Junhong s'autorisa un sourire malicieux, effectivement, il était peut-être temps de partir à la recherche d'informations.

Junhong se sentait excité d'en apprendre plus sur lui-même. Il descendit les quelques marches qui séparaient l'appartement du cabinet. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau toujours allumé, son oncle devait faire attention ou sa facture d'électricité risquait de grimper d'un bon cran.

L'adolescent se retrouva planté comme un piquet, hésitant, par où devait-il commencer à chercher. Devait-il fouiner dans la bibliothèque murale bien garnie de son oncle ? Ou se pencher vers les feuilles volantes qui traînaient un peu partout sur son bureau. Son oncle était bordélique au possible et il se demandait vraiment comment il arrivait à s'en sortir avec toutes ces notes éparpillées partout, écrites sur des bouts de feuilles, de carnets ouverts dont les pages étaient couvertes de ratures et de gribouillis en tout genre que Junhong ne parvenait pas à comprendre, son oncle – en plus de posséder une écriture illisible – employait des termes beaucoup trop compliqués et étrangers au jeune adolescent – non, jeune robot – qu'il était. Il ne possédait pas les compétences ni les connaissances de son oncle dans ce domaine malheureusement.

Junhong poussa un soupir de défaite, voué à rester dans l'ignorance concernant ses semblables. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en pagaille et se tourna vers l'immense bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un pan du mur, Junhong s'approcha de celle-ci, intrigué. Il retira chaque livre et lut les titres, espérant trouver quoi que ce soit, un indice pour le guider dans sa quête de savoir. Mais une nouvelle fois il se retrouvait face à un problème : il ne maîtrisait pas le langage utilisé et ne pouvait donc comprendre ce que cela disait. Il ronchonna mais il continuait de garder espoir, il finirait par trouver ses réponses. Son oncle était peut-être un génie dans son domaine, il n'était pas nécessairement une lumière pour tout, il devait avoir rédigé des notes à son niveau, n'importe quoi, une observation quelconque.

 _Quelque chose !_

Puis à sa surprise, ses prières durent se faire entendre par une quelconque divinité là-haut car en retirant un livre, une partie de la bibliothèque se détacha et dévoila derrière une porte blindée que Junhong n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors.

« Ouah, trop bien ! » s'exclama l'adolescent, des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire enfantin fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Junhong se sentit pousser des ailes mais nouvelle déception : seul un code composé de six chiffres pouvait ouvrir la porte blindée.

Son oncle étant plutôt imbu de lui-même, il tenta sans y croire une seule seconde la date de naissance de son oncle mais évidemment la porte resta bloquée, un gros bruit retentit. Bruit qui fit grimacer Junhong qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Trop facile, pas assez tordu pour oncle Youngjae. »

Il lui fallait quelque chose de simple mais suffisamment compliqué et connu de son oncle seul. Il tenta la date de naissance de ses parents ainsi que celui de son frère – il pouvait remercier le vieux calendrier qui traînait sur son bureau pour l'information, toujours rien mis à part ce bruit sourd qui endommageait l'ouïe de Junhong.

« Il me faut un code... un code... » réfléchit Junhong tout haut. « Si j'étais oncle Youngjae, sur quoi j'aurais pu choisir mon code ? »

Junhong se tourna à nouveau vers le bureau en désordre de son oncle. Ce dernier n'avait pas une très bonne mémoire donc un mémo devait traîner dessus, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à souvenir du mot de passe. L'adolescent s'avança vers le bureau et s'assit sur la chaise de son oncle, très confortable soit dit en passant. Un post-it traînait avec écrit « N'oublie pas l'anniversaire de Himchan hyung. »

Junhong réprima un rire, il était vrai que oncle Himchan prenait facilement la mouche si quelqu'un venait à oublier son anniversaire. L'adolescent tenta le coup même s'il n'y croyait pas non plus, beaucoup trop évident.

Il laissa passer un soupir, dans d'autres circonstances, Junhong n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à forcer la porte de ses propres mains. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les robots étaient en possession d'une force largement supérieure à celle des êtres humains mais son petit doigt lui disait que son oncle avait placé une alarme sur la porte pour l'avertir si quelqu'un – ou plutôt quelque chose – se risquait à la forcer. Mais Junhong comprenait la logique de son oncle, il était passionné par son travail et cela était le fruit de toute sa vie, se voir voler ses efforts n'était vraiment pas plaisant à vivre.

Et ce fut l'éclair de génie.

 _Ses recherches_ !

Son code a forcément un rapport avec ses recherches !

Junhong, revigoré par son éclair de génie, fouilla dans les papiers qui traînaient à la recherche d'une série de chiffres ou d'une note qui pourrait le conduire au fameux code mais rien. Pas l'ombre d'un indice nulle part dans ses notes.

« Oncle Youngjae est vraiment beaucoup trop tordu pour moi. » râla Junhong dans sa barbe, boudeur.

Junhong s'assit et remarqua que son nom figurait sur bons nombres de notes, certes il ne comprenait pas un seul mot écrit mais en revanche son nom revenait assez souvent.

« Et si... » Junhong n'y croyait pas une seconde mais peut-être que ses doutes concernant les recherches de son oncle n'étaient peut-être pas si tirés par les cheveux, il espérait juste se tromper.

Fébrile, Junhong se leva et se dirigea vers le digicode de la porte blindée, il espérait que cela ne soit qu'une erreur, que ce soit faux. Il tapa les six chiffres correspondant au jour de cette nuit-là, la nuit où il avait perdu tous ses souvenirs.

La porte ne se déverrouilla pas et Junhong se sentit presque soulagé, il aurait été très déçu de son oncle si ses doutes avaient été avérés. Mais il pâlit quand les verrous se déverrouillèrent d'eux-même et que la porte blindée s'entre-ouvrit.

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté de la porte, c'était le moment ou jamais parce que après avoir passé cette porte, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Junhong prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Un long escalier à ses pieds descendait vers l'étage du dessous, ainsi son oncle possédait une cave en plus de ses précédents biens. Junhong était plongé dans le noir complet mais il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il parvenait à voir et se repérer sans problème, les avantages d'être un robot. Finalement, au bout de l'escalier se présenta une porte simple, en bois, qu'il poussa prudemment. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'un piège de son oncle pour empêcher les voleurs ou les petits curieux comme lui d'entrer dans sa tanière.

Il fut accueilli par plusieurs écrans qui montraient le cabinet de son oncle, ce dernier allait avoir des traces de son passage mais Junhong n'avait que faire, il voulait des explications sur lui-même et son oncle n'avait pas semblé le plus à même de lui fournir des réponses convenables. Tout comme son cabinet, plusieurs dossiers, feuilles volantes traînaient un peu partout mais cela n'étonnait pas Junhong, son oncle était incapable de ranger quoi que ce soit.

Ou peut-être était-ce ordonné pour son oncle ?

Il vit de longues bâches blanches cacher l'arrière du laboratoire et si Junhong avait eu un cœur, il l'aurait senti accélérer son battement contre sa poitrine. A la place, Junhong s'avança doucement, effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un émerge soudainement de cet endroit pour le faire peur. Il écarta d'un geste violent et rapide pour arrêter de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, il voulait _savoir._

Ce qu'il y vit néanmoins lui fit perdre momentanément la tête.

Couché, sur une table d'opération, se trouvait sa copie conforme.

« C'est... C'est moi ? »

Junhong se pinça le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne dormait pas mais cela ne pouvait être possible, jusqu'à présent et d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de rêver. Désormais il comprenait que c'était une des nombreuses choses humaines qu'il ne pourrait jamais expérimenter en tant que robot.

L'adolescent s'approcha à pas de loup de la table d'opération, son alter-égo paraissait endormi. Il ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas, il était immobile.

« Oncle Youngjae est en train de... me cloner ? »

Junhong n'y croyait pas, comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ?

 _Tu n'es qu'un élément pour l'aider à avancer dans ses recherches Jun – ou devrais-je dire Zelo ?_

Junhong recula de plusieurs pas et buta contre l'une des chaises derrière lui, faisant tomber par la même occasion une télécommande par terre. Il la ramassa et appuya sur plusieurs boutons mais rien ne se passa. Junhong haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui, maintenant qu'il savait sur quoi planchait son oncle, il n'arrivait plus à se sentir curieux. Quelque part, il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir fait ses recherches sur son propre corps mais comment pouvait-il oser lui cacher cela ? Et cela remettait en cause la gentillesse même de l'avoir accueilli chez lui à cause de sa dispute avec son père. Et si cela n'était pas aussi désintéressé qu'il l'avait pensé ?

Et si son oncle lui avait fait des choses étranges sous couvert de décrypter ses souvenirs ? Junhong ne savait plus quoi penser de tout mais il ne se sentait plus en sécurité avec son oncle. Et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, tous lui mentaient, tous lui cachaient leurs réelles intentions et Junhong ne pouvait supporter cela. Pas après avoir appris que sa vie entière était un pur mensonge, maintenant il avait appris que les seules personnes sur lesquelles il pouvait compter n'étaient en vérité que des menteurs, des hypocrites, prêts à prendre avantage de sa naïveté à tout moment.

Plus que triste, il se sentait en colère.

En colère contre son père qui lui avait menti _pour son bien_ selon lui mais menti malgré tout.

En colère contre son oncle qui s'était fait passer pour son sauver pour au final découvrir qu'il jouait avec lui, qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance non plus.

Junhong décida qu'il était temps de partir, il ne savait pas exactement à quel moment son oncle comptait rentrer mais il ferait mieux d'être le plus loin possible. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire son sac, tout ce qui comptait c'était partir, loin de son oncle, loin de son père. Très loin, où personne ne pourrait le retrouver et aller voir la seule personne qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours été honnête avec lui.

 _Naeun._

* * *

A la semaine prochaine les gens ! :) Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Jongup observait sa maîtresse faire les cent pas, cette dernière murmurait des propos incohérents mais il était persuadé que cela avait un rapport avec son petit-ami, Bang Junhong.

Ou plutôt Zelo.

Jongup ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux : après tout ce temps passé à le côtoyer de loin, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il fallait dire que hormis sa taille particulière qui attirait le regard, Zelo n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, auparavant, il était ce que les humains aimaient appeler un électron libre. Contrairement aux autres robots, Zelo n'avait jamais vraiment été soumis aux règles, bien au contraire, son motto était de les briser les unes après les autres. Rien ni personne n'avait pu réduire Zelo à la soumission et l'obéissance, pas même son créateur si Jongup écoutait les rumeurs qui circulaient dans leur communauté. Beaucoup l'avaient pris en exemple, tandis que les autres, ceux qui étaient généralement bien traités par leur tuteurs le dénigraient avec verve.

Mais Zelo avait toujours porté leur intérêt à cœur, Jongup ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais avant la disparition de ce dernier, Zelo avait promis à leur créateur un plan pour faire effondrer la société sur laquelle était bâtie les robots et leur mise en esclavage. Mais par la suite, plus de nouvelles, tout le monde avait perdu contact avec le robot rebelle, tout le monde le pensait déconnecté à jamais.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Zelo était bel et bien fonctionnel mais amnésique.

Sans le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il représentait pour eux, les robots.

De ce qu'il comptait faire.

Ding dong

Jongup haussa un sourcil en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonner. Sa maîtresse paraissait surprise elle-aussi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'attendait personne, surtout pas à une heure aussi tardive.

« Jongup, va ouvrir. »

Jongup hocha la tête et se dirigea sans un mot de plus pour sa maîtresse vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de trouver sur le pas de la porte, l'objet des pensées de sa maîtresse. Zelo sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur lui il semblerait et il bégaya.

« Oh... Jongup... est-ce que Naeun est là ? »

Jongup se tourna vers l'intérieur de la maison, où il savait que sa maîtresse espionnait, cachée derrière un meuble. Il vit une tête brune ressortir brièvement et lui faire signe de laisser entrer son petit-ami, Jongup se retint de rouler des yeux face aux enfantillages de sa maîtresse et laissa la place à Junhong qui s'engouffra sans attendre dans la demeure. Il s'arrêta un instant, s'attendant à voir surgir Naeun de nulle part mais cette dernière s'était volatilisée, probablement de retour en vitesse dans sa chambre pour se refaire une beauté. Jongup entreprit de guider Junhong et de toquer à la porte de sa maîtresse.

« Un instant, Jongup, j'arrive. » lança-t-elle. « Fais-le attendre dans le salon. »

Jongup acquiesça sans un bruit et mena le robot dans le salon. Il l'observa de haut en bas, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de bouger, ne pouvait rester en place plus de cinq minutes. Il jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil en sa direction, Jongup comprit alors que Zelo voulait lui poser plusieurs questions mais qu'il n'osait pas, les humains étaient vraiment des créatures fascinantes. Puis Jongup esquissa un sourire amusé à ses propres réflexions : Zelo n'était pas humain.

Mais il trouvait cela amusant sa manière de toujours réagir de manière si humaine. Il comprenait maintenant quand son créateur lui disait que Zelo était un robot particulier, différent de tous les autres robots jusqu'à présent et qu'il représentait l'avenir des versions actuelles.

« Tu me connaissais...avant... n'est-ce pas ? »

Jongup releva la tête et resta droit mais il hocha la tête, toujours aussi silencieux.

« Comment j'étais ? » demanda Junhong d'une petite voix, pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Je ne pourrais pas te répondre, ce n'est qu'à travers les rumeurs que je te connais. » répondit Jongup, d'une voix plate et éteinte.

Junhong esquissa une moue déçue, réalisant que la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider, ne possédait pas les réponses à ses questions. Jongup ne put s'empêcher d'observer sous les moindres détails les mimiques faciales de Junhong, c'était fascinant.

« De quoi parlaient les rumeurs ? » insista Junhong, de l'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage.

Jongup réfléchit un instant, réunissant les informations qu'il avait pu récolter tout au long de sa vie.

« Zelo était...Tu étais respecté. » commença le robot, le regard lointain, semblant revivre ses souvenirs tout en les lui racontant. « Tu étais l'incarnation de la liberté, tu ne te laissais jamais faire par qui que ce soit et contrairement à nous autres, tu n'avais personne pour t'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Tu étais libre des chaînes et règles auxquelles les robots doivent se plier, mais tu ne nous as jamais raconté comment tu avais fait pour gagner cette liberté. Toute liberté a un prix, c'était ce que tu répétais à qui voulait connaître ton secret et tu disparaissais très vite sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de t'en demander plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? »

Jongup soupira lourdement, ce n'était pas à lui de lui raconter son histoire, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Tu as subitement disparu, plus personne n'a eu de nouvelles de toi... jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve, aux côtés de maîtresse Naeun. »

Junhong hocha de la tête, toute cette histoire semblait complètement absurde, personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé, personne ne savait comment ou pourquoi il s'était subitement volatilisé. Avait-il toujours été aussi distant avec les autres robots ? Junhong ne savait plus quoi penser, c'était comme s'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Zelo, son alter-ego du passé était tellement différent de sa personnalité actuelle et quelque part, il ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur lui. Il ne voulait pas redevenir cette personne, ce robot, il se sentait très bien en tant que Bang Junhong, fils de Bang Yongguk et petit-ami de Kim Naeun.

« Tu lui as dit à Naeun ? » demanda soudainement Junhong.

Jongup secoua la tête, négativement, il avait hésité mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire souffrir sa maîtresse de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas voir s'éteindre la lueur de joie qui flottait dans son regard à chaque fois que Zelo était mentionné, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Dire qu'il s'était attaché à sa maîtresse était un comble, dans d'autres circonstances, Jongup aurait roulé des yeux à son attachement inutile en pleine mission mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

« Me dire quoi ? » interrompit une voix qui fit sursauter à la fois Jongup et Junhong.

Jongup fronça des sourcils, sa maîtresse se tenait sur le pas du salon, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, attendant une explication claire. Junhong vit Jongup vouloir disparaître six pieds sous terre et il sentait que si ce dernier n'avait pas été un robot, Jongup aurait probablement rougi de honte.

Junhong voulut lui mentir mais une pensée vint le déranger. La voix claire et plate de Jongup lui revint en mémoire et il réalisa qu'il était coincé.

 **Règle n°8** : Tout robot est dans l'interdiction de mentir s'il est en possession de la vérité.

Mentir n'était pas dans ses options.

« Je... » Junhong déglutit tout en jetant des appels à l'aide silencieux à Jongup qui se tenait tranquille. Ce dernier semblait vouloir répondre mais se retenait à l'évidence de raconter la vérité à Naeun.

« Dis-moi Jongup. »

Jongup lança un dernier sourire contrit à Junhong, il ne pouvait se soustraire à un ordre de sa maîtresse.

« Junhong est un robot, maîtresse. »

Naeun marqua un temps d'arrêt au propos de Jongup.

« Q-quoi ? »

Junhong réalisa qu'il était temps d'affronter la réalité et de ne plus fuir, lui qui s'était senti coupable à l'idée de mentir par omission à Naeun pouvait enfin lui avouer la vérité. Il reprochait suffisamment aux autres cela, il était temps d'être enfin honnête avec la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui et qui avait toujours été franche avec lui.

« Je suis un robot Naeun. »

Junhong se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui le fixait, ne semblait pas croire une seule seconde à ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

« Jun... ce n'est... pas... possible. »

Junhong se força à déglutir, la suite de la conversation promettait d'être longue. Les larmes aux yeux, Naeun s'écarta de Junhong et le repoussa brutalement.

« Tu mens Jun ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour rompre avec moi ? Salaud ! Et dire que tu as embarqué Jongup dans tes mensonges ! Comment oses-tu ? »

Junhong la suivit et lui prit le bras, l'arrêtant dans son monologue.

« Naeun ! Ecoute-moi ! »

« Non, tais-toi ! Je n'ai que faire de tes mensonges ! Va-t-en ! »

Une voix plate et sans sentiment interrompit la dispute du couple, une voix qui fit s'arrêter net Naeun.

« Règle n°8 du Code de Conduite des Robots Récalcitrants : Tout robot est dans l'interdiction de mentir s'il est en possession de la vérité, maîtresse. »

Naeun s'arrêta net face à Jongup et murmura.

« Règle n°6 : Tout robot doit être inscrit dans le Registre des Robots, tout manquement entraînera un emprisonnement pour le tuteur dans l'illégalité et pour éviter de menacer l'ordre public, le robot sera purement et simplement déconnecté. Junhong n'est pas dans le registre, mon père a fait une recherche Jongup, son nom n'y est pas inscrit. »

Jongup contre-attaqua :

« Sauf si son vrai nom est différent de celui qu'il porte actuellement. »

« Il n'a pas la marque ! »

« Il l'a possède, dans le bas de son dos, son numéro de série est le –»

« Arrête Jongup ! » coupa-t-elle incapable d'en entendre plus de la bouche de son serviteur. « Arrête de m'embrouiller, Junhong n'est pas un robot ! Et toi Jun, comment peux-tu le laisser te manipuler comme ça ? Tu es humain ! Tu ne peux pas être un robot, ce n'est pas possible. »

Junhong se rapprocha de sa petite-amie, il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait son attachement pour elle mais il voulait la protéger et la voir dans cet état suite à la révélation lui brisait son cœur de métal.

« Naeun... c'est vrai... je suis un robot et c'est compliqué mais par pitié, ne me rejette pas. Pas maintenant alors que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Naeun s'effondra dans ses bras, pendant très longtemps, elle avait eu une certaine fascination pour les robots, se demandant pourquoi ils ne se rebellaient pas contre eux puis, son frère était décédé de la main de son propre robot et la vie de Naeun avait basculé. On ne pouvait faire confiance aux robots, à la moindre faille, ils n'hésiteraient pas à se venger et prendre la place des êtres humains.

On ne pouvait faire confiance aux robots.

Mais Junhong était différent.

Même en sachant que Junhong était un robot, son cœur continuait à battre pour lui.

Son esprit était toujours aussi parasité par lui, par son inquiétude pour lui.

Elle ne pouvait se défaire de son amour pour Bang Junhong qui était un robot.

Mais il avait besoin d'elle, elle, Kim Naeun.

Alors elle ravala ses larmes et ses sanglots, elle se détacha de l'étreinte rassurante de son petit-ami et essuya les dernières traces de son breakdown.

« Comment...tu... » voulut-elle interroger du bout des lèvres mais n'arrivant pas à terminer sa phrase.

« Longue histoire mais... Jongup a vu ma marque l'autre soir et il m'a expliqué qui j'étais. »

Naeun lança un regard noir à son serviteur qui crut bon de la fuir.

« Tu savais pendant tout ce temps mais tu ne m'as rien dit, explique-toi Jongup ! »

Jongup baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Maîtresse, je ne pouvais pas vous blesser de cette manière, vous semblez si attaché à lui. » murmura plaintivement Jongup.

Naeun reporta son attention vers son petit-ami et lui lança un regard noir à son tour.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

« Tu ne portes pas vraiment les robots dans ton cœur, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes alors que je ne sais plus où j'en suis dans ma vie. »

Naeun acquiesça, consciente que son éducation avait pas mal joué dans le silence de son petit-ami. Elle comprenait, elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner aux robots la mort de son frère mais elle comprenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à partir de maintenant... avec nous ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Règle n°5 du Code de Conduite des Robots Récalcitrants : Toute relation entre robot et humain est prohibée, toute déviance sera sévèrement sanctionnée et le robot déconnecté. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Junhong comprit alors. Il savait en son for intérieur que leur futur était impossible désormais qu'il avait appris la vérité concernant sa vraie nature mais une fois de plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir au malheur de Naeun. Elle ne méritait pas cela, finir par tomber amoureuse d'un vulgaire robot qui lui avait caché la vérité pendant tout ce temps. Elle méritait bien mieux que lui.

« Oh... » intervint Junhong. « Je ne sais pas encore, je n'y ai pas réfléchi mais on peut... toujours rester ami ?

Sa proposition lui paraissait tellement saugrenue compte tenu de leur relation actuelle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui offrir son amitié, il tenait à elle et il ne se voyait pas faire une croix sur elle après tous ces bons moments passés en sa compagnie. Naeun était son pilier, sa constante et si elle décidait de partir, vers qui pourrait-il se tourner ? Son père ? Ses oncles ?

Tous avaient passé leur temps à lui mentir et lui cacher de très lourds secrets, comment pouvait-il leur faire confiance sans avoir fait le point sur lui et sa nouvelle vie ? Comment pouvait-il faire la paix avec son présent et construire un avenir stable alors qu'il n'était au courant de rien à propos de son passé ?

Naeun éclata soudainement de rire, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Junhong ne comprenait pas cette soudaine explosion d'hilarité et il ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre à rire à son tour ou juste la laisser se calmer.

« Oui, il est clair que tu dois être un robot pour être aussi gauche Jun. »

Naeun s'essuya à nouveau les joues et ses rires se transformèrent en sanglots contenus. Junhong voulut la reprendre dans ses bras mais Naeun le repoussa gentiment.

« Non Jun, ça va aller, tu viens juste de me briser le cœur mais ça va aller. »

Elle se força à reprendre contenance et souffla un peu. Junhong l'observa du coin de l'œil, il savait qu'elle avait peut-être besoin d'espace mais il ne pouvait partir, il avait besoin d'elle. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici, dans l'espoir de trouver du réconfort mais désormais, il se rendait compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

« Comment tu t'appelles en vrai Jun ? » demanda soudainement Naeun, la voix cassée par les sanglots mais tout en lui offrant son plus grand sourire qui paraissait plus triste qu'autre chose.

« Zelo. »

Naeun ricana : « Comme la divinité, décidément, les créateurs doivent tous être de fervents fan de mythologies. »

Puis elle retrouva son sérieux, la mine triste.

« Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu sais que tu es un robot ? Tu comptes quitter l'école et partir à l'Institut des Robots ? »

Junhong secoua la tête, il avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs concernant l'Institut des Robots et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait retenu c'était qu'il préférait mourir que de finir là-bas. Hors de question qu'on le reprogramme et qu'on le force à finir aux pieds des humains, il était peut-être un robot mais il était doté d'une conscience et d'un certain libre arbitre. Il ne pouvait renoncer à sa liberté maintenant qu'il y avait goûté pendant si longtemps.

« Non, je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur mon passé, sur mon créateur et comment j'ai fini chez mon père. Avec mon amnésie, je ne sais pas du tout vers qui ou quoi me tourner en premier lieu, je suis face à un cul-de-sac. »

« Si je puis me permettre, je connais quelqu'un qui saura répondre à vos questions. » intervint Jongup, sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure et le regard toujours aussi résolument tourné vers le sol. Il était tout à fait honteux d'avoir caché la vérité à sa maîtresse même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir failli à sa promesse.

« Très bien, Jongup, guide-moi jusqu'à cette personne. »

« Un instant. » intervint Naeun.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu ne pensais vraiment pas partir sans moi si ? »

Junhong eut un instant d'arrêt, réalisant alors ce que sa petite-amie – son ex-petite-amie – sous-entendait.

« Pas question ! »

« Jun, que tu le veuilles ou non, je viens avec toi. Jongup est sous mes ordres dans tous les cas, si je ne viens pas, il ne partira pas. »

Junhong souffla, excédé par les caprices de Naeun mais il comprit que cette dernière s'inquiétait simplement pour lui et voulait l'aider. Il accepta bien vite mais avant de partir il lui dit :

« Si on rencontre le moindre problème, je veux que tu me promettes de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible sans un regard en arrière. »

Naeun roula des yeux et accepta sa condition.

« Allons-y. » murmura Junhong en sortant dans la nuit noire et froide de cette saison.

 **OoO**

Himchan attendait, frigorifié sur le paillasson de son ami de longue date, Yoo Youngjae. Il était censé venir le voir pour regarder le souvenir que ce dernier avait décrypté et ainsi voir de lui-même si Yongguk était bien présent dans le souvenir de Junhong mais son meilleur ami ne venait pas lui ouvrir. Il avait beau frappé, sonné, appelé son ami, rien. Le harcèlement ne fonctionnait pas avec Yoo Youngjae, seule la force semblait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne faisait pas attendre Kim Himchan dans le froid pour rien.

Exténué et surtout irrité par les manigances de son ami, Himchan sortit une clef qu'il avait fait faire en secret et ouvrit la porte du cabinet de son ami. Ce dernier ne prenait jamais soin de lui et si Himchan n'était pas une maman poule avec ses amis, il savait que Youngjae était capable de se perdre dans ses recherches jusqu'à en oublier de prendre de soin de lui.

Par conséquent, dès qu'il avait eu l'occasion, Himchan avait piqué la clef de son ami et en avait fait refaire une deuxième qu'il s'était promis d'utiliser en cas d'extrême urgence. Et c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

On n'invitait pas pour faire poireauter le grand Kim Himchan dans le froid. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et s'introduit dans le cabinet, il se dirigea à pas rapides vers le bureau toujours allumé du scientifique et ouvrit la porte à coup de pieds.

Youngjae sursauta et laissa échapper un cri tout sauf masculin qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait fait hurler de rire Himchan. Mais là n'était plus l'heure à la rigolade, son meilleur ami avait des explications à lui donner.

« **Hyung**! Mais ça va pas ! »

« Yoo Youngjae ! Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant et tout de suite pourquoi j'ai dû attendre trente minutes dans le froid alors que monsieur regarde dans le vide ! »

Youngjae déglutit bruyamment et sembla suer à grosses gouttes et cela alerta Himchan. D'ordinaire, son meilleur ami avait toujours une réplique sarcastique à lui rétorquer, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il semblait éviter son regard, comme s'il venait de faire une énorme connerie et qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment le lui dire.

Himchan s'approcha de son meilleur ami et souffla, prêt à s'énerver dans la minute qui allait suivre.

« Arrête de faire cette tête et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Jae. »

« Hyung... j'ai fait une énorme boulette. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Junhong a vu mes recherches et il a disparu. »

Himchan marqua un temps d'arrêt, dans l'incompréhension.

« Recherche ? »

Les recherches de son ami étaient sa plus grande fierté mais même lui avait toujours refusé d'expliquer en quoi cela consistait, il avait une vague idée de ce que manigançait Youngjae mais il semblerait que ce soit bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Youngjae tourna son regard vers sa bibliothèque ou plutôt vers la grande porte blindée derrière la bibliothèque.

« Je peux ? » lui demanda-t-il, soucieux. Youngjae lui fit un signe de la tête et Himchan descendit donc. Bien entendu, il ne resta pas longtemps dans le laboratoire, il remonta très vite, le souffle court et le regard lançant des éclairs. En remontant, il remarqua que son meilleur ami s'était préparé à la remontrance que Himchan ne manquerait pas de lui balancer à la figure dès qu'il aurait compris ce qu'il préparait depuis des années, depuis cette nuit-là.

« **Yoo Youngjae**! Ne me dis pas que Junhong était l'objet de tes recherches ! »

Youngjae déglutit.

« Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Parfois je me demande pourquoi je supporte un imbécile comme toi, tu étais le premier à nous dire de faire extrêmement attention avec Junhong car n'importe quoi pouvait réveiller ses souvenirs mais toi tu crées un deuxième Junhong ? Mais tu es fêlé ? »

Youngjae baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute et laissa Himchan déverser sa colère contre lui. Il la méritait amplement, depuis le début, il avait des remords à l'idée d'étudier Junhong de cette manière mais la curiosité et l'avancée de ses recherches avaient pris le dessus. Il voulait aller au bout de ses recherches, aller au bout de son but originel, de son projet de vie et Junhong était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour le moment. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui.

Plus fort que sa culpabilité ou sa conscience.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de deux idiots comme vous bon sang ? En parlant de l'autre idiot, il faut que je prévienne Yongguk de la disparition de Junhong. »

Youngjae releva soudainement la tête, paniqué.

« Non ! Hyung, tout mais pas ça ! »

« La ferme Jae, tu n'as aucune chose à me dire après ce que tu viens de faire. »

« Tu ne comprends pas hyung, Yongguk est... On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Pas alors qu'il est dans les souvenirs de Zelo ! »

« J'en ai pour l'instant rien à faire que Yongguk soit dans ses souvenirs, Junhong est son fils ! »

« Zelo est un robot avant tout ! Un robot amnésique qui a vécu de violents traumatismes pour qu'il en vienne à crypter ses propres souvenirs ! »

« Et monsieur Je-Sais-Tout a-t-il une idée de l'endroit où aurait pu se réfugier Junhong ? Vas-y je t'écoute. » rétorqua Himchan, vif et furieux que son ami essaie de le convaincre du contraire.

Seul un silence lui répondit.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, maintenant tu vas t'asseoir dans un coin et penser à ton erreur. Yongguk connaît Junhong mieux que quiconque, si une personne est en mesure de le retrouver, c'est bien lui. »

Himchan composa le numéro de son meilleur ami, priant pour que ce dernier lui réponde le plus vite possible même s'il demeurait inquiet quant à sa réaction. Il était prêt à parier que ce dernier allait remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver son fils, surtout après une dispute pareille. La voix de son meilleur ami se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il lui raconta un peu la situation, Youngjae compléta son récit et il manqua d'étrangler Youngjae quand il apprit que Junhong connaissait déjà son statut de robot, de toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul quand il entendit son meilleur ami insulter le scientifique dans sa barbe.

« Donc, Junhong est au courant de son secret... Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Yongguk à l'autre bout du fil, Himchan l'avait mis en haut-parleur pour qu'il soit en mesure d'entendre les explications de Youngjae.

Le scientifique murmura d'une petite voix « Depuis votre dispute. » Yongguk balbutia et un long silence s'installa dans le cabinet. « Il était déjà dans un état émotionnel avancé, votre dispute a tout compliqué et fait remonter des souvenirs qui étaient restés enfouis jusque-là. »

Himchan entendit son meilleur ami murmurer que tout était de sa faute mais il ne pouvait le laisser s'apitoyer sur son stupide sort - car oui tout était de sa faute - pour le moment il avait des priorités beaucoup plus importantes : retrouver Junhong et le mettre en sécurité. Ce dernier pouvait se montrer dangereux maintenant qu'il était en possession de ses souvenirs, prêts à être décryptés à tout moment par n'importe quel stimulus extérieur. Et si la théorie de Youngjae se révélait vraie, son état émotionnel pouvait débloquer à tout moment un vieux souvenir à lui qui pouvait le transformer en son lui du passé. Un robot que personne ne connaissait et qui pouvait se montrer dangereux.

Himchan avait côtoyé des robots rebelles dans son métier mais heureusement, toutes les fois, les robots avaient été rapidement maîtrisés, néanmoins, il savait quels étaient les dangers de ses robots rebelles, ses robots qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et qui d'un coup pouvaient se mettre à attaquer n'importe qui, dans une soudaine impulsion. Un robot rebelle était semblable à un être humain à qui on n'avait pas appris les bases des notions du bien et du mal, un psychopathe en somme.

Junhong était différent certes mais Zelo n'était pas Junhong et Junhong n'était pas Zelo.

Si Junhong retrouvait ses souvenirs, allait-il s'effacer et redevenir Zelo ? Ou allait-il rester le Junhong qu'il connaissait ? Himchan ne pouvait en être certain et il avait beau adorer Junhong, il restait un danger pour tout le monde.

Il fallait le retrouver au plus vite.

Yongguk devait le retrouver au plus vite.

« Restez chez Youngjae. » déclara alors Yongguk. « J'ai peut-être une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller. » Et sans attendre une réponse de leur part, son meilleur ami lui raccrocha au nez.

« Tu viens de faire une grossière erreur en le prévenant hyung. »

Himchan roula des yeux au ton dramatique que son ami d'école venait d'adopter.

« Pas aussi énorme que la tienne en laissant traîner tes recherches. »

« Il y avait un code et une porte blindée pour éviter ce genre de problèmes ! »

« Code que Junhong a facilement craqué imbécile ! Arrête de te croire au-dessus des autres Jae, tu n'es ni super intelligent, ni invincible et il serait temps que tu apprennes de tes erreurs. Tu n'es plus un enfant, grandis un peu avant que cela ne se retourne contre toi. »

Youngjae l'ignora mais Himchan était persuadé que ses paroles avaient touché son égo. Et il était fier d'être encore l'une des rares personnes à le faire descendre de son piédestal. Il espérait simplement que son ami ne lui cachait pas d'autres choses plus graves que la disparition de Junhong ou l'objet réel de ses recherches car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir toujours l'aider, son ami touchait à des choses qui le dépassaient.

Le domaine de la science était l'une des choses qui le dépassaient et qui, selon son humble avis, devraient rester du domaine de la fiction. Youngjae se prenait trop pour dieu, il voulait créer le premier hybride robot-humain mais cela ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Himchan craignait que son meilleur ami en vienne à perdre son âme en poursuivant ses recherches.

Plus le temps passait, plus Himchan avait l'impression que Youngjae prenait de la distance avec la vie et son entourage, qu'il se renfermait dans ses recherches. Quand Junhong était entré dans leur vie, il avait espéré que cela amènerait du changement chez son ancien camarade d'université et au début, cela avait été le cas puis Youngjae s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ses fameuses recherches.

Himchan comprenait pourquoi à présent.

Youngjae semblait vouloir reconstruire Junhong mais en mieux.

Et Himchan était terrifié qu'il parvienne à ses fins car il sentait que plus Youngjae se rapprochait de son succès, plus il perdait sa conscience humaine en chemin.

Youngjae allait finir par devenir ce qu'il projetait de créer : un robot humain. Un humain avec autant de sentiment qu'un robot, c'est-à-dire, aucun.

 **OoO**

S'il y avait bien une chose que son fils n'était pas, c'était un idiot. Si Junhong voulait disparaître, retrouver son fils n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Néanmoins, au vu de ses récentes découvertes, Yongguk avait exactement une idée de l'endroit où aurait pu se rendre un adolescent en plein conflit intérieur et en quête d'identité. Yongguk réalisa alors que c'était ce qu'il avait lui-même probablement fait toute sa vie et que Junhong ne faisait que reproduire son comportement : se réfugier chez quelqu'un de confiance.

Sa personne de confiance avait toujours été Himchan, c'était son rock, son pilier, celui qui l'aidait à comprendre les situations dans lesquelles il se mettait. Pour Junhong, normalement, cela aurait dû être lui, son père, mais il n'était pas étonné qu'il se soit dirigé vers quelqu'un d'autre en temps de conflit, quelqu'un qui saurait le comprendre. Tous ses oncles étaient hors d'état de course et n'ayant aucun moyen de contacter Natasha, Junhong n'avait donc plus qu'un seul endroit où se réfugier : sa petite-amie.

Yongguk sourit en regardant dans les affaires de son fils, dans sa hâte de partir le plus vite possible de leur appartement, il en avait oublié son portable. Yongguk le prit et fouilla sans aucune gêne dans les messages de son fils à la recherche de ceux envoyés à sa petite-amie. Il ne connaissait pas son identité et encore moins son adresse mais une petite recherche internet lui permettrait de retrouver l'adresse de la jeune fille en un rien de temps.

 **Bingo**.

Kim Naeun.

Il localisa en une dizaine de minutes l'adresse et il se sentit défaillir en voyant que la demoiselle vivait dans les beaux quartiers. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas, son fils avait toujours eu le chic pour tomber sur les bonnes personnes, il prit sa veste, ses clefs et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se rendit chez la jeune fille. Le trajet allait être long selon son GPS et par conséquent il devait se dépêcher. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Junhong n'allait pas rester éternellement chez elle, il pourrait très bien se réfugier chez un de ses camarades de classe et dans ce cas-là, la recherche allait prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu. Junhong avait beaucoup trop d'amis à son goût.

Après un trajet qui sembla durer une éternité, Yongguk se retrouva sur le porche de l'immense maison. Les lumières étaient encore allumées et il y avait des chances pour que Junhong soit encore présent, il croisa les doigts et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il toqua avec empressement, il voulait à tout prix gagner du temps et voir si son fils était encore là. Le loquet se déverrouilla et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un homme dans la cinquantaine, ses petits yeux plissés en direction de Yongguk, cherchant probablement la raison de sa présence. Puis sans comprendre, le regard du vieil homme s'éclaircit et il s'exclama tout haut, avec un large sourire.

« Oh Bang Yongnam ! Quelle surprise de te trouver sur le pas de ma porte après un long moment sans avoir eu de tes nouvelles ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Yongguk marqua un temps d'arrêt, interloqué que quelqu'un puisse le prendre pour son jumeau. Cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé qu'il se sentit surpris puis il laissa un faible sourire gêné fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir, il semblerait que vous vous trompiez de personne, Yongnam est mon frère, je suis Bang Yongguk. »

La mine réjouie du vieil homme s'estompa et il s'excusa pour la méprise.

« Pardonnez-moi mais vous vous ressemblez tellement. »

« Oui, nous sommes jumeaux. » rigola Yongguk, gêné.

« Allons, entrez, il commence à se faire tard et je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid. » déclara M. Kim, toujours aussi jovial malgré son erreur.

Yongguk le remercia à mi-voix et entra, suivant le vieil homme qui le guida jusqu'au salon. Il passa à côté d'un autel où de l'encens et quelques bougies étaient allumées mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se sentait gêné par le luxe des meubles ainsi que des pièces qui s'offraient à lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé entrer dans une demeure pareille, aussi richement et élégamment décorée.

M. Kim le fit s'asseoir dans un de ses canapés tandis qu'il prenait place dans celui en face du sien.

Yongguk se sentit intimidé face au regard scrutateur de son vis-à-vis puis il réalisa qu'il avait un fils à retrouver et à l'évidence, soit il s'était trompé soit il l'avait manqué de peu.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose M. Bang ? »

« Oui, pardon, je me suis présenté mais j'ai oublié de vous expliquer pourquoi je suis venu vous voir ce soir. »

« Ça n'a pas de rapport avec votre frère je présuppose ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs années. »

« Oui, tragique ce qui lui est arrivé, je comprends pourquoi votre frère a pris de la distance avec tout le monde, il avait besoin de passer un peu plus de temps avec ses enfants. »

Yongguk acquiesça et sentit qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir un thé ou n'importe quoi à siroter pour faire passer la gêne mais il enchaîna bien vite.

« En parlant d'enfants, j'ai appris récemment que mon fils sortait avec votre fille. »

« Oh ? Vous êtes donc le père du jeune homme, Bang Junhong, qui a passé la soirée chez nuit ! »

Yongguk haussa un sourcil, il n'était pas au courant que Junhong avait passé la soirée chez eux. Puis il se rappela du sujet de sa dispute avec son fils et il comprit alors ce qui s'était réellement passé. Son fils avait été invité par les parents de sa petite-amie pour apprendre à le connaître et par la force des choses, il avait dû oublier de l'informer de ce dîner.

Ou plutôt il avait honte de moi et il ne me pensait pas à la hauteur des parents de sa petite-amie.

Et Yongguk le comprenait.

Lui non plus aurait eu honte de leur présenter un parent pareil.

Yongguk préféra mettre ses pensées douloureuses pour lui dans un coin de son esprit, il allait vraiment falloir avoir une petite discussion avec son fils. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à discuter et à vrai dire, il préférait mettre tout au clair et comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite caboche au lieu, une nouvelle fois, de créer un conflit sur un malentendu.

« M. Bang ? »

« Oh pardonnez-moi, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Oui, c'est bien ça et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était passé chez vous aujourd'hui, il s'avère que mon fils a oublié son portable chez nous mais je dois absolument lui parler. »

« Urgence familiale ? »

« Urgence familiale. » acquiesça Yongguk.

« Ah la jeunesse ~ Ils sont probablement allés voir un film, un instant, je vais vous donner la localisation du serviteur de ma fille, c'est vraiment utile en cas d'urgence comme celle-ci. »

« En effet, merci beaucoup. »

Il le laissa un instant seul dans leur salon immense et Yongguk se détendit un bref instant dans le canapé moelleux et confortable. Il aurait tant aimé offrir tout cela à Junhong mais malheureusement il était un père raté qui n'avait même pas songé à demander à Youngjae si Junhong disposait d'un système de traçage. Mais si tel avait été le cas, Youngjae lui en aurait parlé n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui aurait pas caché volontairement cette information ?

Non, se rassura Yongguk, Youngjae était quelqu'un de fiable.

Il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Son regard dériva légèrement vers l'autel qu'il avait aperçu en rentrant dans la maison. Intrigué, Yongguk se leva du canapé presque à regret et s'approcha silencieusement de l'autel. Une photo trônait au centre d'un jeune homme, souriant à l'objectif, et plusieurs cadavres de bougies étaient posés en face de la photo, quelques brindilles d'encens étaient également posées dans un bocal sur le meuble. L'attention de Yongguk se reconcentra sur la photo du jeune homme, il comprit instantanément que c'était un autel dédié à un mort. Yongguk s'empressa de payer ses respects, ne voulant pas paraître irrespectueux.

« C'était mon fils. » fit une voix derrière lui, manquant de lui arracher un cri de frayeur. Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine et fut à deux doigts de s'excuser pour s'être montré curieux – peut-être même trop curieux – mais M. Kim l'arrêta d'un sourire.

« Ne vous excusez pas voyons. »

Le regard de Yongguk se reporta sur l'autel, silencieux et pensif.

« Il aurait eu votre âge si... Tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. »

« De quoi est-il mort ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Yongguk.

« De la main de son propre robot. » déclara froidement M. Kim, son regard lançant des éclairs. « Après sa mort, je me suis juré de ne jamais plus laisser un robot être un danger pour nous autres, les êtres humains. Notre famille a beaucoup souffert de cette perte et il me paraît inconcevable que d'autres familles vivent la même chose que nous. »

Yongguk hocha la tête, comprenant exactement ce qu'il entendait par-là. Il ne portait pas les robots dans son cœur – son fils étant la seule exception existante – mais il partageait ses doutes concernant leur façon de jouir de leur conscience. Même si, il devait l'admettre, son avis commençait peu à peu à changer avec la présence de Junhong dans sa vie. Auparavant il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'un robot se mette à tuer un être humain – son créateur qui plus est – maintenant il songeait que tout cela était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Peut-être lui avait-il fait du mal ? Personne n'en savait rien et chaque robot était programmé différemment, selon le bon vouloir de son créateur qui plus est.

Yongguk détourna le regard de l'autel, se sentant presque scruté et jugé par la photo du jeune homme.

Kim Nahwan.

« Tenez, c'est l'adresse où se trouve actuellement ma fille, vous pourrez retrouver votre fils là-bas. »

« Merci à vous M. Kim, vous me sauvez la mise. » déclara Yongguk, reconnaissant.

« Passez le bonjour à votre frère de ma part. »

« Je ne m'y manquerai pas. » rassura Yongguk avec un sourire en prenant bien soin de saluer le vieil homme. Maintenant qu'il avait l'endroit où se cachait Junhong, il était temps d'aller à sa rencontre et de mettre les choses au clair entre lui et son fils. Ils avaient tant de choses à discuter et il était hors de question de le laisser fuir plus longtemps. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses entre lui et son fils, laisser les choses se faire n'amenait jamais rien de bon, il l'avait compris avec son meilleur ami, il était temps d'être honnête une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu ~

On approche vraiment de la fin de la première partie de cette fanfiction donc accrochez-vous, ça risque de s'activer dans les prochains chapitres.

A la semaine prochaine ! o/


	7. Chapter 7

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien là ? » demanda anxieux Junhong. Les lieux lui disaient vaguement quelque chose mais un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait et le silence de Jongup ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Jun, laisse Jongup nous guider, il doit bien savoir où il nous mène. » répondit Naeun, le regard déterminé. Elle ne semblait toujours pas avoir pardonné à son robot de lui avoir menti pendant aussi longtemps. Cela devait faire bizarre de savoir qu'un robot pouvait toujours cacher des choses à son tuteur, cela redonnait de l'espoir à Junhong, les robots n'étaient des esclaves enchaînés à leur tuteur sans aucune échappatoire possible pour eux.

Jongup les conduisit dans une ruelle déserte et se présenta devant une porte bleue, presque délabrée. Le robot l'emprunta sans un regard vers les deux autres qui le suivaient, surpris. Junhong s'attendit à monter les escaliers mais à sa surprise, Jongup les descendit et les mena vers une sorte de cave. A ce moment précis, Naeun s'arrêta sur l'une des marches.

« Ce n'est pas un piège Jongup, rassure-moi. » demanda-t-elle, le ton devenu hésitant.

« Suivez-moi. » lui répondit-il sans lui adresser la moindre formule de politesse. Naeun ne put s'empêcher de retenir la manche de Junhong, inquiète.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. »

Junhong lui sourit mais retira délicatement la main de sa manche.

« J'ai besoin de réponses Naeun, si tu veux rentrer, je peux toujours demander à Jongup de te raccompagner chez toi. »

Naeun grimaça puis refusa d'un geste sec.

« Non, pas besoin, je reste avec toi. »

Junhong se sentit touché par les efforts que son _ex_ -petite-amie faisait pour lui et il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Malgré ses mensonges – à son insu évidemment – et la réelle découverte de son identité, elle restait fidèle à lui. Peu de personnes en auraient fait de même et il savait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger dans cet endroit lugubre et sordide.

« Allons-y alors. » déclara Junhong d'un ton rassurant. Il lui prit la main et ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre Jongup qui les avait devancés. Finalement une porte se présenta à eux devant laquelle Jongup les attendait tranquillement, son regard descendit jusqu'à leurs mains liées mais il ne prononça pas un seul mot. Le robot toqua à la porte – une sorte de code sonore. Très vite, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune homme souriant, le regard avenant.

« Oh Jongup, quelle surprise ! Nous ne t'attendions pas avant plusieurs semaines pour ton rapport. »

Jongup releva la tête vers l'homme qui venait de leur ouvrir et il murmura.

« C'est urgent Jin, je dois voir RM. »

Le jeune homme – Jin – leva les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de Junhong qui fronça des sourcils. Un étrange sentiment de familiarité l'envahit, il connaissait cet homme, _avant_.

Quand on le surnommait encore Zelo, il avait déjà rencontré ce Jin, il y a fort longtemps.

« Zelo ? » murmura le jeune homme, ses yeux s'arrondissant. « Oh mon dieu, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Tu..tu es donc vivant ? »

Jongup s'avança et décala gentiment Jin d'un geste.

« Jin c'est vraiment urgent, on ne peut pas traîner trop longtemps ici. »

Jin hocha la tête et il les laissa entrer tandis qu'il s'éclipsait, à la recherche de ce RM. Junhong jeta un coup d'œil dans les lieux, c'était une sorte de vaste appartement et un cabinet pour robot à la fois. Cela lui rappelait étrangement l'appartement d'oncle Youngjae. Un lieu chaleureux mais également de travail.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Naeun, toujours aussi mal à l'aise et n'ayant pas lâché une seule seconde la main de Junhong qui restait près d'elle.

« C'est une longue histoire. » déclara Jongup en se tournant vers les deux adolescents. « Mais RM est l'une des rares personnes à détenir une partie des réponses aux questions de Zelo, il te connaissait avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire et il a probablement des choses à te dire vu que vous étiez sur un projet important avant ta disparition. »

« Il a raison, nous étions sur un gros coup. » fit une voix dans le dos de Junhong qui le fit sursauter et balancer un coup de poing dans les airs par réflexe. Naeun s'écarta de Junhong et la personne qui les avait pris par surprise mais elle resta à proximité de Junhong, pour lui apporter un soutien moral.

« Tu as toujours d'excellents réflexes, je suis impressionné. » dit la voix en ayant attrapé le poing de Junhong. L'homme – car c'était bien un homme – observait des pieds à la tête Junhong, cherchant probablement quelque chose dans son apparence. Junhong se permit alors de le dévisager à son tour, l'homme en face de lui dégageait un étrange sentiment de savoir mais également de connaissance. Quelque chose dans son regard changea mais cela dura l'espace d'un instant, Junhong n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser plus que nécessaire, son vis-à-vis ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche. « Et tu parais plus vieux que la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Junhong se sentit défaillir, la voix semblait raviver des souvenirs enfouis en lui. De vieux souvenirs qui menaçaient de refaire surface et de tout détruire au passage, Junhong n'était pas certain de vouloir récupérer ses souvenirs perdus, il ne voulait pas devenir ce Zelo, une personnalité inconnue qui avait côtoyé des personnes louches mais cette pression dans son cerveau fut plus forte et il perdit conscience dans les bras de RM.

Le corps de Junhong tomba et Naeun fit un mouvement pour le rattraper, dépassée par les réflexes de l'homme qui était entré dans la pièce, accompagné de Jin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » s'exclama rageusement Naeun tout en se rapprochant de Junhong.

« Moi ? Rien du tout, certains de ses souvenirs ont dû revenir à lui en nous rencontrant. »

L'homme d'un ton toujours aussi posé et décontracté porta le corps inerte de Junhong sur son épaule puis le déposa délicatement sur une table au centre de la pièce. Naeun le suivit et observa le moindre de ses mouvements, ne voulant pas le lâcher d'une semelle et prête à l'attaquer s'il esquissait le moindre faux pas. Jongup quant à lui s'approcha de sa maîtresse, toujours sans un mot.

« Pas de panique jeune demoiselle, je ne lui veux aucun mal, bien au contraire. » déclara l'homme.

« Qui êtes-vous... pour lui ? » interrogea Naeun. Toute cette histoire n'avait plus aucun sens, elle pensait connaître Junhong sur le bout des doigts mais après sa révélation, c'était comme si elle redécouvrait son petit-ami. Mais, en dépit de son ignorance, elle voulait apprendre à le connaître, savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Junhong faisait remuer des choses en elle et elle n'avait beau ne pas comprendre d'où lui venait ce sentiment, elle voulait comprendre et pouvoir aider de son mieux Junhong dans sa quête.

Les deux adolescents avaient peut-être dû rompre par la force des choses mais Naeun ne pourrait pas oublier qu'elle l'aimait et elle ferait tout pour le rendre heureux.

« On m'appelle RM et je ne suis pas certain de ce que je représente pour Zelo _maintenant_ mais avant sa disparition, j'étais ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un ami pour lui. » raconta RM, le regard dans le vague.

« Zelo a toujours été relativement mystérieux et profondément secret. Il ne se dévoile jamais et ne nous a jamais vraiment raconté ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'on le rencontre mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que Zelo est un robot différent de tous ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer et créer. » déclara RM avec un petit sourire contrit en direction de Jin et de Jongup.

Naeun avait très bien vu le regard qu'il avait lancé à son serviteur et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait suivi Jongup dans ce sordide bâtiment.

« Attendez un instant, vous êtes un créateur ? »

RM acquiesça et pointa du doigt Jongup.

« J'ai créé Jongup de mes propres mains. Et Jin également si ça peut t'intéresser. »

Naeun haussa un sourcil, elle n'était pas au courant de cela. Elle jeta un regard noir et entendu en direction de Jongup se promettant de lui tirer les vers du nez, ce n'était pas normal. Mais pour l'heure, elle voulait avoir ses réponses concernant Junhong, si ce type pouvait leur donner des pistes, cela ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique.

« Comment Jun – je veux dire Zelo a-t-il disparu ? »

RM haussa les épaules.

« Cela reste un mystère même pour moi, du jour au lendemain je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Si Jongup n'était pas tombé sur lui, je n'aurais jamais su qu'il était encore de ce monde. »

Le ton désinvolte de cet homme rendait Naeun méfiante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il dissimulait quelque chose concernant Junhong. Si tel était le cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir entamé des recherches pour le retrouver ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir lancé un avis de recherche ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir alerté la police des robots à propos de sa disparition ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cet homme et elle se promettait de mettre les choses au clair. Et surtout, quel était son lien avec Jongup ? Plus elle en apprenait, plus elle avait le sentiment que Jongup lui avait caché un bon paquet de choses également et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas alors qu'elle avait appris à lui faire confiance, c'était son plus fidèle serviteur et elle ne pouvait imaginer que tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie était un simple mensonge.

« Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? Vous n'êtes pas son créateur n'est-ce pas ? »

« Moi ? Son créateur ? J'aurais adoré mais non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de Zelo. En revanche, Jin saura mieux vous expliquer que moi comment nous l'avons rencontré. »

RM posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jin et lui fit signe de reprendre la suite. Naeun fronça des sourcils, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la dynamique entre ce créateur et son robot, ça la mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

« C'était un jour pluvieux, j'étais dehors et Na – RM, corrigea-t-il aussitôt, m'attendait. Qui aurait cru que je ferais la rencontre du siècle ? » tenta de plaisanter Jin pour alléger l'atmosphère.

 **OoO**

Tout était sombre autour de lui.

Où était-il ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

« Naeun ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Jongup ? »

Silence.

« Où êtes-vous passé ? »

Puis la lumière se fut.

Il courait.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ni comment il courait et il pleuvait. Les gouttes d'eau semblaient le griffer mais il n'y prêtait guère attention.

Il devait absolument fuir et courir, s'éloigner le plus possible et éventuellement disparaître.

Personne ne devait le retrouver.

Personne.

Puis son énergie avait diminué et il avait été obligé de s'arrêter.

Sa batterie n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, il avait gaspillé trop d'énergie et s'il ne trouvait pas un lieu pour se recharger dans les plus brefs délais, il allait se mettre en veille.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser mettre en veille. S'il s'éteignait et si on le retrouvait, c'était fini pour lui.

 _Tout était de sa faute._

Il se réfugia dans une petite supérette de rue, il s'approcha du comptoir, trempé jusqu'à l'os, à deux doigts de s'éteindre et demanda s'il pouvait se recharger.

« Recharger ? » lui demanda interloqué l'employé, puis il sembla comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là.

« Hors de question qu'un vulgaire robot se recharge ici, retourne donc chez ton tuteur avant que je n'appelle la police des robots. » lui balança-t-il à la figure, haineux.

Pour la première fois confronté à la colère des autres êtres humains, il rebroussa chemin et sortit dehors, restant planté devant la supérette. Il s'accroupit sur lui-même, non désireux que l'employé le remarque et mette ses menaces à exécution. Il n'avait nulle part où aller et son système menaçait de le lâcher. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne, il avait tout perdu. Mais tout cela était de sa faute, il l'avait bien cherché.

Tu l'avais bien cherché Zelo.

« Excuse-moi ? J'ai malgré moi entendu ce que tu as dit au vendeur et... »

Zelo sursauta et tomba dans la flaque d'eau sous ses pieds. Malgré lui, il rouspéta puis il leva les yeux vers un jeune homme en manteau qui tenait un parapluie dans une main et un petit sac de courses dans l'autre. Il avait sûrement été le témoin de l'échange qu'il avait eu avec l'employé.

Zelo soupira et comprit qu'il voulait probablement lui dire de partir. Il se releva, les jambes mouillées et s'excusa à mi-voix en direction de l'homme avant de tourner les talons.

« Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais simplement te dire que je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Le jeune robot fronça des sourcils et se méfia aussitôt. Son créateur lui avait souvent répété de se méfier de la gentillesse des êtres humains, parfois, un sourire cachait des choses bien plus sombres et dangereuses qu'une remarque cinglante.

« Vous êtes qui même ? » rétorqua Zelo, le regard furieux.

L'homme continua de sourire et chercha dans ses poches de manteau quelque chose. Zelo aurait pu à cet instant fuir et laisser en plan cet inconnu mais, en dépit des mises en garde que son créateur lui avait asséné à maintes reprises, Zelo se sentait réconforté par le sourire de cet homme.

Après...

Non, il ne valait mieux ne pas y repenser.

La chaleur de cet inconnu détonnait de la froideur de cette ville.

Il voulait croire en la bonté de chacun mais à présent, il n'était plus certain de rien.

Mais cet inconnu lui offrait une once d'espoir et il commença à se sentir en confiance quand ce dernier lui présenta une batterie externe pour robot. Est-ce que tous les êtres humains se baladaient avec une batterie externe dans les poches ?

« Tiens. » lui fit l'homme en lui prenant la main de force et en plaçant la batterie dans sa paume.

« P-pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Parce que je comprends, je suis pareil. »

L'inconnu lui envoya son plus grand sourire et lui dévoila sa clavicule où Zelo pouvait y lire une série de chiffre ainsi qu'un prénom.

« Jin. » murmura-t-il. « Vous êtes un robot vous aussi ? »

Jin hocha la tête et cacha sa clavicule. Il comprit pourquoi il possédait une batterie externe sur lui, il était comme lui. Un robot pouvait s'éteindre à n'importe quel moment et il valait mieux avoir de quoi se charger sur soi.

« Mais pourquoi me la donner ? »

« Tu en as plus besoin que moi et puis, je vais rejoindre mon tuteur qui m'attend vu l'heure qu'il est. Bonne soirée. » le salua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Zelo savait que s'il avait été humain, il en aurait versé quelques larmes de reconnaissance pour cet inconnu qui l'avait aidé au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Il n'était pas un être humain mais un simple robot et il était incapable de pleurer, son créateur le lui avait expliqué.

Son créateur.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Zelo se sentit triste et il se rassit par terre, mouillant le jean qu'il portait. Il n'en avait rien à faire, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui était possible de tomber malade et son créateur l'avait conçu de sorte à être résistant à l'eau donc il n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Zelo sursauta à nouveau, n'ayant pas entendu Jin revenir sur ses pas.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu veux que je contacte ton tuteur ? »

Le robot ricana puis haussa les épaules. Il aurait bien voulu se confier, lui raconter que ce n'était plus possible, que tout était de sa faute mais à la place il refusa, sans entrer dans les détails. Jin sembla hésiter puis il lui tendit la main.

« Allez viens, je t'emmène chez mon créateur. »

Zelo pencha la tête sans lui prendre la main.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas laisser un jeune robot dans la rue, sans rien et qui semble ne pas savoir où aller. Normalement, vu ton apparence, tu aurais dû te trouver à l'Instituts des Robots à l'heure qu'il est mais il pleut et tu te retrouves ici, à côté d'une supérette, sur le point de t'éteindre. Tout m'indique que tu as besoin d'aide et mon créateur saura probablement t'aider. »

Le jeune robot se sentit une nouvelle fois reconnaissant, il comprenait le raisonnement logique de l'autre robot, à vrai dire, si les rôles avaient été inversés, il en serait probablement venu à la même conclusion. Zelo pour la première fois de sa vie attrapa la main tendue et se laissa guider par Jin jusqu'à son créateur, son seul ami avant sa disparition quelques mois plus tard.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

« Jin ? »

« Jin, réponds-moi, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« **JIN ?** »

 **OoO**

Naeun avait écouté l'histoire de la rencontre entre Jin et Junhong et ce qu'elle avait retenu c'était que Zelo était clairement dans un état émotionnel agité. Quelque chose lui était arrivé ce jour-là, quelque chose qui l'avait chamboulé pour qu'il finisse à la rue et déchargé. Son père lui avait raconté que l'autonomie d'un robot était suffisamment longue pour qu'il tienne sans forcément se recharger plusieurs jours durant, alors que s'était-il passé pour que Junhong soit sur le point de se décharger ?

Naeun n'aurait su dire quoi, elle était trop jeune au moment des faits. En admettant que Junhong soit entré au lycée avec elle et qu'il ne soit allé dans aucun collège auparavant, tout cela avait dû se passer il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, soit il y a beaucoup trop longtemps. Peut-être devrait-elle faire une recherche dans les faits divers pour voir si quelqu'un n'avait pas lancé un avis de recherche pour retrouver Junhong ? Son créateur devait forcément être à sa recherche. Elle n'était pas une experte mais elle en savait suffisamment sur les robots pour savoir que Junhong était un robot d'excellente facture qui devait valoir une petite fortune et personne ne resterait les bras croisés si l'une de leur création venait à disparaître comme cela.

« ...in »

L'adolescente sursauta et son attention se porta sur son petit-ami qui gigotait.

« Ah, Zelo commence à reprendre conscience. » murmura fasciné RM, il se rapprocha de Junhong et le regarda se débattre contre une force invisible. Naeun le poussa sans une once de respect et secoua Junhong pour le forcer à revenir à lui.

« Jin ! »

« Jun ! Réveille-toi ! »

« JIN ! »

« Junhong ! »

Junhong ouvrit grand les yeux et se cogna le front contre le visage de Naeun qui grogna à son encontre.

« Oh Naeun, pardonne-moi, c'était pas fait exprès ! »

Jin lui présenta un mouchoir que Naeun entreprit de récupérer, elle s'était ouvert la lèvre sous le choc et Junhong, près d'elle pour être certain de ne pas lui avoir fait trop mal, ne put s'empêcher de le fixer.

« Jin... Tu... »

« Bienvenue parmi nous Zelo. » déclara simplement Jin en lui envoyant son plus grand sourire.

 _Merci,_ voulut lui dire Junhong, _merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._ Mais il ne se sentit pas assez courageux pour lui dire tout ce dont il avait sur le cœur. Il avait encore beaucoup de questions à l'esprit, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans la rue ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller à la rencontre de son créateur ? Qui fuyait-il ? Il aurait aimé avoir plus de réponses mais c'était la seule chose dont il avait pu se rappeler.

« Zelo, je suppose que tu te rappelles de moi ? »

Junhong tourna la tête vers l'homme qui avait créé Jin, RM ou plutôt de son vrai nom – Kim Namjoon.

« Vaguement, tout n'est pas encore très clair là-dedans. » fit-il en pointant du doigt sa tête.

RM poussa un long soupir.

« Il est donc clair que tu ne te rappelles pas de ta mission ? »

Junhong fronça des sourcils et repoussa Naeun derrière lui, voulant l'éloigner de RM. Il se souvenait vaguement de cet homme mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne l'avait pas quitté en le rencontrant, c'était cette impression étrange de méfiance. Pour Jin, il ressentait de la reconnaissance et une sorte d'attachement, un sentiment qui différait de l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour Naeun par exemple mais qui se rapprochait de son attachement pour Yongguk. Une sorte de reconnaissance mêlée à de l'admiration, en revanche, pour Namjoon, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait proche de lui, certes mais il se méfiait également. Sans ses souvenirs, il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre suivre son instinct ou non.

« Quelle mission ? »

RM lui lança un regard perçant, semblant mettre en doute son ignorance mais il ne mentait pas, il ne savait pas du tout de quoi parlait RM.

« Les robots ne peuvent pas mentir RM. » déclara alors Jongup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il était tellement silencieux que tous l'avaient presque oublié. RM acquiesça puis se reconcentra sur Junhong.

« Effectivement, vous en êtes incapable. Tu étais chargé de récupérer des informations classées top-secrètes mais... tu as disparu peu de temps après et depuis je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle de ta part et évidemment, tu as perdu la mémoire. C'est à se demander si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. »

« Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? » baragouina alors Naeun, la lèvre toujours en sang. « Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il a peut-être été arrêté parce qu'un malade dans votre genre l'a poussé à chercher des infos et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a aujourd'hui plus de souvenirs. »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Ne jouez pas à l'innocent avec nous, je vous connais. J'avais des doutes mais votre nom _RM_ , votre petite cachette et cette mission... Mon père m'a parlé de vous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Naeun ? »

Junhong n'aimait pas la direction dans laquelle cette conversation convergeait. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Naeun ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle à parler de son père ?

« C'est le leader des robots rebelles ! RM, c'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler, mon père m'a mis en garde contre vous, vous êtes malades. »

« Robot rebelle ? » répéta Junhong, perdu mais personne ne lui répondit. A la place, il sentit de la tension envahir la pièce quand RM perdit son sourire poli et curieux. Son regard transperça Naeun et Junhong sentit ses poils – artificiels – se hérisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Naeun ? Tu es Kim Naeun ? La fille du ministre Kim Seungpyo ? »

RM lança un regard entendu à Jongup.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit de la tenir en laisse Jongup ? »

« C'était ce que j'avais fait, maître. »

Maître ?

« Maître ? » répéta furieusement Naeun qui commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. « Tu es de son côté Jongup ? »

RM ricana et Junhong se rapprocha de Naeun, la retenant par le bras. Il avait peur, non pas pour lui mais pour Naeun. La lueur malveillante et calculatrice dans le regard de RM le mettait mal à l'aise, que comptait-il faire avec cette information ?

« Ton _papa chéri_ t'a-t-il parlé de son département ? De ce qu'il s'y passait ou veux-tu que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? »

« Je n'ai que faire des dires d'un sale fou qui se permet de comploter contre notre gouvernement ! Quand mon père va apprendre cela... C'est à cause de personne comme vous que nous avons besoin de maintenir un contrôle sur les robots ! Vous leur faites miroiter monts et merveilles mais c'est juste pour combler vos lubies grandiloquentes de créateurs assoiffés de pouvoirs ! » persifla Naeun d'une telle hargne que même Junhong en fut surpris.

« Vous êtes tout autant dangereux et votre seul place se trouve entre quatre murs, à l'écart des pauvres robots naïfs. »

« Jin. »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que notre invité a besoin de se calmer, pourrais-tu l'amener dans la salle _d'attente_ ? »

Jin, telle une machine, acquiesça et s'avança vers Naeun qui n'avait pas fini d'hurler sa haine contre RM mais Junhong s'interposa et à sa surprise, Jongup également.

« Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu, vous devrez me passer sur ma carcasse. » déclara-t-il, tranquillement sans élever la voix plus que nécessaire mais cela donna des frissons à Junhong ainsi qu'à Naeun qui le regardait, les yeux ronds. Elle était pourtant convaincue que Jongup était du côté du mégalomane qui leur faisait face.

RM éclata de rire, rire nerveux ou au contraire amusé, Junhong n'arrivait pas à faire la différence mais tout ce dont il pouvait être sûr c'était que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Jongup, voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu es incapable de passer outre mes ordres. »

« Je suis la tutrice de Jongup ! » s'exclama alors Naeun. « Règle n°2 : Tout robot est soumis au bon vouloir de leur tuteur. »

« Ma chère Naeun, quelle ignorance et quelle naïveté, c'en est presque touchant. Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas au courant de cette règle pourtant primordiale au sein de la communauté des créateurs, après tout, ton si cher frère a dû forcément t'en parler. »

« Ne parlez pas de mon frère ! Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture et son nom dans votre bouche ne fera que l'entâcher. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il est étonnant que tu ne sois pas au courant que les ordres des créateurs prévalent sur les ordres des tuteurs et en tant que créateur de Jongup, si là maintenant et tout de suite, je lui ordonnais de te tuer, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et sa résistance, il ne pourrait que m'obéir. »

« Peut-être mais vous n'êtes pas mon créateur. » rétorqua alors Junhong même s'il était en désavantage numérique, deux robots et un humain contre un robot et un humain, ils ne faisaient pas le poids si RM se décidait d'agir.

Le regard de RM se radoucit et il se rassit.

« Tu marques un point, il est vrai que nous avons besoin de toi et cela me tuerait de te faire du mal juste après nos retrouvailles. Avant ta malheureuse disparition, nous avions prévu de lancer un coup d'état tel que personne n'aurait pu nous contrer, nous aurions pu rendre le contrôle aux robots et les laisser prendre leur revanche aux humains qui les ont réduits en esclavage. Nous aurions pu faire tant de choses et il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux encore nous rejoindre Zelo. »

« Et si je refuse ? » se permit-il de demander même s'il sentait que la réponse n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire. RM sembla réfléchir longuement à la question, puis son regard se posa sur la jeune fille que Junhong protégeait. Un fin sourire sardonique fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, il serait dommage que nous fassions du mal à ta charmante camarade. »

Junhong sentit une force le pousser à répondre aux menaces implicites de son vis-à-vis.

« Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, vous êtes morts, elle est la fille d'un ministre, il vous anéantira dans le plus grand des secrets. »

RM haussa des épaules, comme si tout cela ne le touchait pas. Et il semblerait qu'en effet les menaces de Junhong ne semblaient guère lui faire peur.

« A toi de faire un choix Zelo, ce sera soit son père, soit elle. »

 **OoO**

« Hyung, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me fixer de cette manière ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'arracher la tête avec tes dents... » murmura sombrement Youngjae, assis sur son bureau, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers. Avec la disparition de Junhong, il ne se sentait pas capable de poursuivre ses recherches, et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise vu comment son ami d'école imaginait sa tête sur un piquet. Il était clair que ce dernier se retenait de l'insulter de tous les noms d'une franchise sans filtre ; Youngjae reconnaissait son erreur, il n'aurait jamais dû mettre un code aussi facile et évident à deviner, il se ferait une joie de le changer dès que toute cette histoire se serait tassée et qu'il pourrait comprendre comment Junhong en était venu à découvrir son mot de passe. C'était un danger pour ses recherches.

« A ta place je resterai silencieux car plus tu ouvres la bouche, plus j'en ai envie. »

« Hyung... » souffla excédé Youngjae.

Un portable vibra – celui de Himchan – et son ami lui fit signe de garder le silence et ses remarques pour lui. Sans attendre un mot de plus, il décrocha ensuite l'appel.

« Oh Bbang ! Tu l'as retrouvé ? »

Sans aucune honte, Youngjae redressa l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre des morceaux de la conversation, en vain. Le ton de Yongguk était beaucoup trop bas et Himchan s'était volontairement éloigné de plusieurs pas de lui, rendant la tâche impossible.

 _Fichu Himchan et sa manie de me prendre pour son gosse._

« Oh... compris, je te rejoins dès que possible. Huh ? Il est là, en train de faire comme si de rien n'était, oui. »

Youngjae se retint de lancer une remarque cinglante à son aîné, c'était lui qui le retenait en otage dans son propre bureau. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait poursuivi ses recherches ou mieux, il serait parti à la recherche de Junhong pour lui demander s'il était d'accord pour qu'il puisse poursuivre ses recherches sur lui.

Lui avoir caché un tel secret n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, cette fois-ci, il lui demanderait la permission et tout retournerait à la normale. N'est-ce pas ?

Himchan raccrocha et il se tourna vers le scientifique qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul surtout à un moment pareil mais il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son ami parcourir la ville à la recherche de son fils sans lui filer un coup de main.

Youngjae était sauf dans son propre cabinet et si Junhong venait à revenir à la raison, le scientifique les rappellerait. Enfin c'était ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui. Connaissant son ami d'école, ce dernier ferait subir toutes sortes d'expériences avant de les informer du retour de Junhong; après tout c'était Youngjae. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à ses côtés pour avoir appris comment ce dernier raisonnait et fonctionnait. Ce n'était ni bien, ni mal, c'était juste sa manière d'arriver au bout de ses objectifs.

« Yongguk vient de me dire qu'il a la localisation du robot de la petite-amie de Junhong, normalement, il devrait se trouver avec elle donc en se dépêchant, on a peut-être un moyen de les intercepter. »

« Tu comptes me laisser ici du coup ? »

« C'est le plan oui. Mais Yoo Youngjae, tu vas me promettre une chose, si Junhong passe le pas de cette porte ou si tu reçois la moindre information qui concerne de près ou de loin Junhong, je veux que tu me préviennes dans la seconde qui suit ! »

« Oui, oui, hyung, tout ce que tu veux. » répondit le scientifique sans un accorder un seul regard à son ami.

« Je suis très sérieux Youngjae, si j'apprends que tu as passé sous silence des informations... »

« Tu me feras subir mille et une tortures, je suis au courant hyung. » marmonna Youngjae en roulant des yeux face au ton dramatique de son ami. Il avait appris à ne plus craindre les menaces de Himchan, il savait que son ami tenait beaucoup trop à lui et qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Au fond, Himchan possédait un cœur tendre.

« Bien, fais attention à toi. »

Youngjae se retint de sourire, en voilà la preuve. Il avait beau le menacer de lui filer des coups, en vérité, Himchan était incapable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche. Son cœur était beaucoup trop gros pour cela.

« Toi aussi... je suppose ? »

Himchan sans plus attendre prit la porte et s'en alla rejoindre Yongguk. Youngjae quant à lui reprit son travail de rangement. Puis il se rappela qu'avec la disparition de Junhong, il avait totalement oublié de montrer à Himchan le souvenir que Junhong avait décrypté. La présence de Yongguk dans ce souvenir n'avait aucune explication logique, du moins, elle n'en aurait pas tant que le concerné faisait le borné à jouer la carte de l'innocence et de l'incompréhension. Bien sûr qu'il avait rencontré Junhong auparavant, la mémoire d'un robot ne pouvait mentir, c'était impossible.

Puis une question sembla poindre dans l'esprit de Youngjae. Et s'il était en mesure de décrypter les souvenirs de Junhong, par ses propres moyens ? Après tout, il disposait d'une copie des souvenirs cryptés de Junhong qu'il avait récupéré le soir de sa rencontre avec lui et maintenant il était en possession d'un souvenir décrypté par Junhong lui-même. S'il arrivait à trouver la clef permettant de passer de l'un à l'autre, il pourrait récupérer tous les souvenirs décryptés et percer à jour le mystère du passé de Junhong qui ne faisait que s'épaissir au fur et à mesure.

Youngjae, ravi de sa nouvelle perspective de recherche, se jeta alors corps et âme dans ce nouveau challenge.

 **OoO**

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

Tout cela n'était qu'un très vilain cauchemar dont elle allait se réveiller.

Faisons le point de la situation.

Son petit-ami – non, son _ex_ -petit-ami – était un robot.

Jongup, son serviteur préféré, était un traître qui se trouvait être le robot d'un criminel, RM, leader à la tête du groupe de robots rebelles que son père et le gouvernement chassaient pour haute trahison et complot depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Criminel qui venait de commanditer sous ses yeux le meurtre de son père en menaçant son petit-ami – non son _ex_ -petit-ami – de s'en prendre à elle s'il n'exécutait pas ses ordres.

Phénoménal.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux pour terminer cette merveilleuse journée.

Pour combler le tout, elle était retenue prisonnière et la personne chargée de la surveiller n'était autre que Jongup, son propre serviteur, le traître.

Quelle ironie.

« Pourquoi avoir intégré notre famille Jongup ? »

Elle sentait que ses nerfs allaient probablement lui faire faux bond incessamment sous peu, elle préférait se divertir l'esprit au maximum et tenter d'obtenir les dernières réponses à ses quesstions. Elle ne comprenait pas bon nombre de choses qui lui tombaient dessus mais elle comptait bien avoir ses réponses maintenant que Jongup se retrouvait seul avec elle.

Au début, Jongup sembla éviter son regard mais finalement, il dut se rendre compte qu'elle restait sa tutrice actuelle et répondre à ses questions n'allait pas à l'encontre des ordres donnés par son créateur.

« Parce que RM me l'a ordonné. » répondit simplement Jongup.

Naeun voulut jouer la carte de la surprise mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris en quelques heures, cela ne l'étonnait même plus. Donc RM préparait son coup depuis des années, de très longues années, une décennie peut-être même ?

« Comme je m'y attendais, tu n'étais qu'une taupe à son service en bref. »

« C'est exact. »

« Que recherchais-tu au juste ? »

« N'importe quoi qui aurait pu aider la cause, des informations, des documents, des moyens de pression, n'importe quoi. »

Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son discours. Naeun se rappelait d'un souvenir, quelque chose qui l'avait profondément marqué et qui concernait Jongup.

« Nous t'avions laissé le choix Jongup, tu avais le choix entre devenir le serviteur de mon frère encore vivant à l'époque ou le mien, pourtant tu m'as choisie. Or je n'étais qu'une enfant et mon frère aurait pu te permettre d'obtenir ces dites informations, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas mon frère ? »

Jongup, interloqué, sembla réfléchir mais ne répondit pas la question. Naeun venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose, Jongup n'était pas aussi froid et indifférent qu'il l'aurait pensé. Quelque part, cela amusait beaucoup Naeun car cela lui rappelait la partie relativement humaine que possédait Junhong. Il essayait de comprendre et d'appréhender les émotions humaines ainsi que leurs réactions impulsives avec logique car cela n'avait pas de sens pour eux. Il semblerait que RM n'était pas très loin dans sa recherche de créer un robot-humain.

« Je...je n'en sais rien. »

Et Naeun sut qu'il ne mentait pas car les robots sont incapables de mentir.

 **OoO**

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité Nam' ? »

« A propos de ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

« Parce que Zelo n'est pas encore prêt, il ne possède pas encore tous ses souvenirs et cela l'aurait plus éloigné de nous qu'autre chose. »

« Si tu le dis. » marmonna Jin en roulant des yeux. Puis il se crispa, ses yeux devenant soudainement rouges.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Des intrus viennent de passer les barrières de surveillance ? »

« Ce doit être un chat, rien de plus. »

« Non, le système de surveillance ne réagit pas aux chats ou rats errants. Tu veux que j'aille voir ? »

Namjoon fronça des sourcils et acquiesça.

« Oui, vas-y, pour être sûr mais normalement nous sommes sains et saufs ici. »

« Je préfère m'en assurer. »

Jin prit la sortie, laissant Namjoon à l'intérieur de leur appartement. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'objet de ses recherches. La journée allait de mieux en mieux.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello les gens, mon retard est impardonnable je sais, j'en suis affreusement désolée. La vie a fait que c'était la merde pendant ces deux dernières semaines et je profite actuellement d'une pause pour publier ce chapitre. On arrive à la fin de la première partie les gars ! On y arrive ! Plus qu'un chapitre et ensuite je vous laisserai ronger votre frein jusqu'à la publication de la deuxième partie qui s'annonce... plutôt mouvementée, c'est moi qui vous le dis. ;)

Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant la maison de la personne qu'il devait assassiner, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il entrer, régler sa petite affaire et repartir comme si de rien n'était ? Mais qu'en était-il de la mère de Naeun ? Devait-il l'abattre elle-aussi ? Et Naeun ? Allait-elle pouvoir trouver la force de lui pardonner son crime ? Surtout après la perte de son frère aîné, Junhong était perdu mais il se doutait que toutes ces questions ne devraient pas envahir son esprit.

S'il avait été humain, il aurait très probablement perdu ses moyens mais il n'était pas humain.

Il marchait à la logique et pour lui, il était bien plus logique d'obéir aux ordres de RM que le laisser s'en prendre à Naeun. S'il laissait RM s'en prendre à Naeun, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation entre les robots rebelles et le gouvernement. Et quelque chose dans son système le poussait à protéger Naeun, il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ferait tout pour la mettre en sécurité tant qu'il en avait la possibilité.

Bien entendu, il ne mettait pas de côté la possibilité que RM détenait un moyen de pression contre lui, tant que Naeun était entre ses mains, il était soumis à son bon vouloir. Il était devenu un pantin entre les mains de RM mais il préférait que Naeun soit en sécurité même pour un temps, il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et mettre un plan pour la secourir. Mais Jongup allait poser problème par la suite, il avait beau ne pas vouloir de mal à Naeun, il était lui aussi un pantin face aux ordres de RM. Junhong ne voyait pour le moment pas d'échappatoire mais pour l'heure, il préférait suivre ce qu'on lui demandait. Cela allait assurer une certaine sécurité immédiate pour Naeun.

RM ne se permettrait jamais de s'en prendre à Naeun maintenant qu'il pouvait lui faire courber l'échine, pas maintenant. Junhong ne lui avait pas encore montré toute son utilité.

Junhong inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et frappa à la porte.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Junhong sentait en son for intérieur la présence de cet autre, _Zelo._ Celui qu'il avait été longtemps auparavant, celui qu'il aurait dû être s'il n'avait pas décidé de crypter ses souvenirs et les dissimuler dans un coin de son esprit, à jamais. A la lumière de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Junhong ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zelo avait décidé de crypter ses propres souvenirs. S'il était mourant, quel était l'intérêt d'en bloquer l'accès ?

 _Ou alors il savait qu'il n'allait pas se déconnecter._

Zelo savait que son combat n'était pas terminé et qu'il reviendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_

Et depuis peu, il avait remarqué que cet autre commençait à prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Etait-ce une conséquence directe de la remontée de ses souvenirs ? Et qu'allait-il se passer ? Zelo allait-il prendre l'ascendant sur lui ? Et Junhong ? Allait-il lui laisser la place ?

Junhong n'en savait rien mais il avait peur, il ne voulait pas disparaître et laisser son corps, _sa vie,_ à une personnalité qui cachait autant de secrets. Il toqua finalement à la porte de la maison de Naeun, autant en finir. Il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à M. Kim, ce dernier, malgré ses remarques relativement oppressantes sur les robots, avait été amical avec lui.

Et il restait le père de Naeun.

Mais Naeun passait et passerait toujours en premier.

 _Mais tu peux régler le problème autrement, il pourrait t'aider._

Mais RM avait été très clair, si Junhong le trahissait, c'en était fini de Naeun et si Junhong était certain d'une chose, c'était que RM tenait parole.

La porte s'ouvrit sur M. Kim qui le laissa entrer sans un mot de plus.

« Junhong, mon garçon, je t'attendais. »

Junhong, surpris, inclina la tête et le remercia du bout des lèvres. Il fut surpris du ton accueillant de M. Kim et surtout qu'il ne lui demande pas où se trouvait sa fille. N'était-ce pas la première préoccupation d'un parent surtout à une heure aussi tardive ?

« Vous m'attendiez ? »

« Ton père est passé, il s'inquiétait pour toi. »

« Mon père ? »

Junhong buta sur le terme, son père était passé voir M. Kim ? Comment était-ce possible ? Junhong ne lui avait jamais parlé de Naeun, ni de sa famille. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait oublié son portable chez lui suite à la dispute avec son père. Il n'avait pas pensé à le récupérer et à vrai dire, il préférait rester sans possibilité que son père le retrouve, même si, de toute évidence, cela ne l'a pas empêché de le pister. Mais Junhong ravala sa colère ainsi que sa déception et se focalisa sur M. Kim qui l'observait fixement.

« Tu as bien changé. »

Junhong releva la tête, ne comprenant pas exactement où il voulait en venir.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ton visage me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre d'où me venait cette impression de familiarité. Mais à présent que j'ai rencontré ton père, je me souviens. »

Junhong était complètement perdu mais il sentait qu'il allait pouvoir récupérer des réponses à ses questions vu la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Oui, je me rappelle exactement, nous pensions... je pensais que tu avais disparu après... après ce tragique accident. »

« Accident ? » murmura Junhong.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

M. Kim lui fit un signe de la main et l'emmena dans un coin du couloir, un coin que Junhong connaissait mais n'avait pas osé demander plus d'explications auprès de Naeun suite à son aveu. M. Kim prit délicatement la photo de son fils décédé entre les mains et la lui tendit, avec un sourire triste, presque mélancolique. L'autel était joliment décoré et Junhong ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer chaque détail, chaque bout d'encens, chaque fleur déposé pour le frère aîné de Naeun. Junhong récupéra la photo et dévisagea le défunt, une pointe perça dans son crâne mais il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette impression étrange.

« Il tenait beaucoup à toi, Zelo. Vraiment beaucoup, tu étais le travail de toute sa vie après tout. Il s'était même rebellé contre mes ordres pour te protéger. »

« De quoi vous parlez M. Kim ? »

« Kim Nahwan, mon fils, était ton créateur Zelo et il est décédé à cause de toi.» conclut M. Kim, détachant chaque syllabe avec soin. «Tu l'as tué Zelo. »

Junhong lâcha le cadre qui tomba sur le sol et explosa en mille morceaux. Le choc fut tel qu'il ne remarqua même pas que l'atmosphère s'était fait beaucoup plus écrasante, presque suffoquante et M. Kim ne le fixait plus avec mélancolie mais lourd de reproche et non-dits.

Puis un sombre colère l'envahit, une colère sombre et grondante qui ne lui appartenait pas.

 _Zelo._

Et ce fut le déclic.

Un souvenir l'envahit et il se sentit perdre pieds avec la réalité, à nouveau.

Il se rappela.

Kim Nahwan.

Son créateur.

Celui qui l'avait élevé, qui lui expliquait les choses, qui l'avait protégé contre les manigances de son père. Celui qui lui avait appris tant de choses, des concepts étrangers et purement humains tels que : la liberté, le libre-arbitre, le respect des autres mais également l'obéissance, les règles à suivre, l'esprit critique. Toutes ces notions qui avaient échappé à son esprit logique et mécanique mais qu'il avait peu à peu assimilé et intégré comme étant les siens.

Kim Nahwan n'avait pas été que son créateur mais également une sorte de figure paternelle, semblable à son propre père. Mais Zelo avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour l'admettre et se l'admettre ainsi, il avait rejeté en bloc tout enseignement de Nahwan. Il avait commencé à se méfier de son créateur quand il avait soupçonné qu'il n'était qu'un pion et qu'il ne manquerait pas de se séparer de lui un jour ou l'autre.

Zelo était tout sauf naïf, il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était un robot, il s'était informé à propos du statut des robots dans leur société et même s'il avait été tenu enfermé dans le petit laboratoire de son créateur pendant toute la durée de son existence, Zelo s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais se laisser commander par le moindre être humain, créateur ou pas. Puis un jour, il avait eu vent des menaces du père de Nahwan, ce dernier l'avait mis en garde contre Zelo et sa capacité de rebellion.

Et, contre toute attente, Zelo avait pris peur.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se montrait agressif envers Nahwan qui s'efforçait de contenir Zelo tout en le faisant passer pour docile auprès de son père. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula, jusqu'à l'ordre de trop qui fit perdre momentanément l'esprit à Zelo.

La peur, les doutes, la colère et son tempérament incontrôlable l'avaient poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Il se souvint de cet instant où il avait vu rouge, où son esprit avait hurlé au danger et que, pensant se protéger, avait attaqué son créateur.

Peu après avoir retrouvé ses esprits et son calme, Zelo avait alors réalisé son erreur.

Et il avait fui.

Il avait attendu le bon moment pour prendre la fuite, de toute manière, plus personne ne pouvait lui donner le moindre ordre. Seul son créateur avait pu et il n'avait jamais osé dépasser cette limite. Zelo n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais il s'estimait suffisamment heureux. Il aurait juste aimé être libéré de ses chaînes de robots qui le pesaient, il voulait être libre. Il voulait pouvoir apprécier le son de la musique ou la sensation des émotions que Nahwan lui avait tant expliqué mais ce concept lui échappait totalement.

Zelo avait le sentiment qu'il marchait par logique mais il aurait aimé pouvoir se sentir triste ou en colère, ou heureux. Non, pour cela, il devait comprendre pour pouvoir _ressentir_ ou plutôt, pour penser pouvoir ressentir.

Mais à la suite de son accident Zelo réalisa alors qu'il ressentait pour la première fois un sentiment que son créateur avait tenté de lui expliquer sans pouvoir le lui faire comprendre : la culpabilité.

Puis la colère.

Une sombre colère qui avait germé dans son esprit logique.

De la rancœur, énormément de rancœur envers cette société qui asservissait les robots et qui ne les laissait pas _respirer_ un minimum. Puis contre lui-même pour avoir attaqué la seule personne qui lui avait montré une once de considération.

Tout ceci combiné l'avait poussé à faire beaucoup de bêtises une fois seul et confronté à la dure réalité de la rue et des robots. Protégé par Nahwan, il se rendait compte que son créateur ne lui avait pas tout dit au sujet des robots et des êtres humains.

Les êtres humains étaient vils, mauvais et égoïstes, les robots ne valaient pas mieux, fabriqués pour répondre aux moindres désirs de leurs maîtres – _tuteurs_ corrigea la voix amusée de son créateur – et n'ayant aucune échappatoire pour se libérer de leurs chaînes.

Le monde était pourri, Zelo avait été prêt à l'abandonner, se laisser éteindre pour - dans un espoir vain - retrouver son créateur dans l'au-delà et lui demander pardon.

Mais une rencontre avait alors changé la donne, sa rencontre avec Jin avait totalement changé la donne.

Junhong se sentit reprendre pieds avec la réalité, le souvenir s'estompa, un début de réponse sur son passé venait de lui être donné mais il manqua de tourner de l'œil en avisant le corps au sol et sanguinolent de M. Kim, une phrase en lettres de sang, peinte sur le mur qui aurait fait pâlir Junhong s'il avait été humain.

 ** _ZELO IS BACK_**

 **OoO**

« Vous êtes qui ? C'est une propriété privée. »

Yongguk et Himchan s'arrêtèrent net en rencontrant le regard ferme mais pas moins intrigué de l'inconnu en face d'eux. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, par où ce dernier était sorti au juste ?

« Alors, permettez-moi d'en douter. » intervint Himchan, en haussant un sourcil avec dédain. « Et on pourrait vous retourner la question, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Le propriétaire des lieux. Je peux vous aider ? »

Yongguk attrapa son meilleur ami par l'épaule pour le calmer, s'il laissait Himchan poursuivre, il était persuadé que cette discussion finirait en pugilat en un rien de temps. Son meilleur ami se laissa faire et il recula d'un pas pour laisser Yongguk discuter avec le nouveau venu. Yongguk sourit même s'il savait que son meilleur ami allait probablement lui faire la tête pendant longtemps. Rien ni personne n'empêchait Himchan d'avoir son quart d'heure de débat.

« Nous sommes à la recherche de mon fils, il est de cette taille à peu près et il était en compagnie de deux jeunes gens, une jolie demoiselle et un robot. » parvint à décrire Yongguk. Il n'avait jamais vu la petite-amie de Junhong mais il était convaincu que ce dernier devait avoir bon goût. Quant au robot, il n'avait aucune idée de ce quoi il ressemblait donc autant juste mentionner sa présence.

Soudainement, l'inconnu en face d'eux perdit son air ferme et se permit un soupir. Yongguk fronça des sourcils, qu'est-ce que cela sous-entendait ?

« Vous êtes à la recherche de Zelo ? »

« Vous connaissez Junhong ? » rétorqua Himchan, du tac-o-tac, il n'avait pas manqué la réaction de l'inconnu. La chemise dévoilait un tatouage et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Himchan. L'homme en face d'eux était un robot, tout comme Junhong.

« Plus ou moins, là n'est pas la question. »

« Vous savez donc où se trouve mon fils ? » demanda aussitôt Yongguk, pressé.

« Oui et il est en danger. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est une très longue histoire mais si vous voulez sauver votre fils, vous allez devoir vous dépêcher. »

« De qui dois-je le sauver ? »

« De lui-même. » murmura sombrement le robot.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est une très très longue histoire et je n'ai pas le temps de vous la raconter en détail. Je suis attendu et il ne faudrait pas que je tarde mais si vous voulez sauver Zelo, vous devez impérativement vous rendre chez l'amie de votre fils. »

« Comment vous la connaissez ? » balbutia Himchan.

Cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour Junhong et sa petite-amie. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Il suffisait qu'il le perde de vue et Junhong se retrouvait mêlé à des histoires qui le dépassaient beaucoup trop.

« Himchan, on n'a pas le temps de comprendre. Si Junhong est en danger, je dois aller le sauver. »

« Vas-y, je te rejoins en chemin, faut que j'éclaircisse ce mystère. »

Yongguk acquiesça et rebroussa chemin, il courut comme un taré pour revenir sur ses pas. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour son fils, cela le tuerait de le perdre face à son passé. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il avait retrouvé une partie de ses souvenirs ? Et dans ce cas, était-il finalement bel et bien un danger pour les autres ? Mais si cet inconnu lui disait qu'il y avait une chance de sauver son fils, cela signifiait que rien n'était encore perdu, il pouvait encore le sauver. Yongguk accéléra dans sa course, tentant de reprenant son souffle et en bousculant le moins de personne possible mais il devait faire vite. La vie de son fils était en jeu.

Himchan quant à lui avait préféré rester avec le robot pour comprendre un détail qui avait échappé à son meilleur ami. Ce robot leur avait dit que Junhong se trouvait chez sa petite-amie pour des raisons qui leur échappaient, néanmoins, où se trouvait sa petite-amie ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la localisation du robot de la petite-amie les amenait ici et ils n'avaient croisé personne.

 _Un robot ne peut pas mentir Himchan, demande-lui simplement et s'il te répond franchement, tu pourras suivre Yongguk._

« Où se trouve la petite-amie de Junhong ? »

Le robot en face de lui déglutit et laissa le silence s'étaler.

Ce n'était pas bon signe. Un robot ne peut pas mentir et s'il refusait de répondre, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait lui répondre. Peut-être que son créateur lui avait donné l'ordre de garder sous silence l'information, c'était tout à fait possible. C'était pour cette raison que les robots étaient probablement les personnes les plus fiables au monde, personne ne pouvait les faire parler même sous la torture, les robots ne réagiraient pas d'un poil. Mais cela avait un prix, en cas de grosse nécessité, un robot ne pouvait désobéir à son tuteur.

Junhong étant l'exception qui confirmait la règle bien entendu. Jusqu'à présent, il était le seul robot actuel à pouvoir désobéir à son tuteur, Yongguk. C'était quelque peu surprenant mais tout compte fait, pas tellement. Junhong était différent des autres robots et même en n'ayant aucune connaissance sur son passé, sa façon d'être était différente, trop humaine.

« Dans quel camps es-tu ? » demanda alors Himchan, prêt à s'enfuir si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

Le robot se permit un sourire presque énigmatique avant de lui répondre, un brin moqueur.

« Du mien. »

Il se payait sa tête. Ce robot se payait sa tête. Himchan n'avait qu'une envie c'était lui arracher ce sourire qui le rendait dingue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir Daehyun en face de lui quand ce dernier s'amusait à le taquiner. Et oui, cela avait tendance à le rendre dingue.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi nous aider alors ? On ne vous connaît pas mais vous semblez connaître Junhong. Qui étiez-vous pour lui ? »

« J'étais proche de lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse. »

Ce robot connaissait donc bien Junhong avant qu'il ne devienne Junhong. Intéressant, cela expliquait pourquoi ce robot les aidait.

« Je lui avais fait la promesse de le protéger coûte que coûte mais je n'ai pas pu respecter ma promesse à l'époque et maintenant qu'il est de retour, si je peux lui fournir de l'aide d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le ferais sans hésiter. » termina le robot.

Himchan se sentit rassuré par la confession du robot puis il acquiesça.

« Je peux t'être utile ? » lui demanda-t-il, avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le robot laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant que vous le dites, il y a bien quelque chose. »

Himchan s'approcha du robot et lui tendit la main, amicalement. Peut-être qu'au final, il pourrait devenir ami avec un robot, grande première pour lui.

« Kim Himchan. » se présenta alors le styliste.

« Kim Seokjin mais mon vrai nom est Jin. »

Jin lui prit sa main et ensemble ils échangèrent un regard complice. Oui, ils allaient vite devenir très proches.

 **OoO**

Sonné.

Il était sonné.

Il l'avait fait.

Il avait tué le père de Naeun.

Mais à quel prix ?

Junhong se surprit à rencontrer son propre regard dans le miroir, son regard vide et surpris. Aucune émotion n'était présente dans ses yeux froids et _artificiels._

Il réalisa que s'il avait été humain, là maintenant tout de suite, le choc l'aurait rendu fou mais pas lui. Junhong restait un robot – un robot particulier certes mais un robot – la vue du sang ne le choquait pas. Non ce qui le choqua ce fut sa réaction – ou plutôt son absence de réaction. A ce moment précis, il aurait aimé qu'une myriade d'émotions lui tombe dessus et qu'il s'y noie, rien que pour ressentir enfin quelque chose. Et même en ayant appris la réalité sur l'identité de son créateur, Junhong ne ressentait rien.

Juste ce vide intense d'émotions.

Il aurait aimé être bouleversé, que la nouvelle le cloue sur place et qu'il soit incapable de retenir ses larmes ou sa colère contre lui-même.

Mais rien.

Pas de larmes.

Pas de cri.

Les robots étaient après tout incapables de pleurer.

Pourtant il aurait dû.

C'était sa faute s'il avait tué son créateur.

C'était sa faute si Naeun avait perdu son frère.

Et maintenant c'était désormais sa faute si elle n'avait plus de père.

A la place, il avait peur.

Zelo était de retour.

Zelo avait pris momentanément le contrôle.

Et Zelo était prêt à réclamer vengeance.

Pour quoi ? Junhong n'en était pas certain, il avait un début de réponse sur son passé mais d'autres questions se posaient. Que lui était-il arrivé après qu'il ait disparu du radar de RM ? Que lui était-il arrivé avant que son père ne le trouve, par terre, amoché ? Que recherchait tant Zelo à accomplir ? Obéissait-il à RM même tapi au fond de son esprit ? Junhong n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Un éclat lumineux attira son attention et il s'approcha délicatement des morceaux du cadre tombés par terre, la photo de son créateur était restée intacte malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé.

La photo montrait un jeune homme, beaucoup plus jeune que celui dans ses souvenirs. Mais c'était son créateur avant que la tragédie ne le frappe, avant que Junhong n'entre dans sa vie.

Avant qu'il ne vienne la lui ruiner.

Dans cette photo, il paraissait heureux. Qui aurait cru que quelques années plus tard, il mette au point un robot qui le tuerait. Mais d'un coup, Junhong se sentit étouffé, il ne comprit pas exactement d'où cette impression lui venait. C'était comme si quelque chose – quelqu'un resserrait ses paumes contre son cou. C'était comme si son créateur se vengeait de son acte depuis l'au-delà.

« Je... »

 _Tout est de ta faute._

« Je... » baragouina Junhong, incapable de respirer.

 _Tu aurais dû protéger Naeun._

« Je suis désolé ! » finit-il par prononcer après avoir lutté plusieurs longues minutes pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il se redressa et fusilla du regard le portrait sur l'autel.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Junhong se précipita sur le téléphone à l'intérieur du salon et appela les secours, il les prévint simplement avant de raccrocher après avoir donné l'adresse. Maintenant qu'il avait accompli son devoir, il partit, pour la première fois le cœur lourd.

Sa mémoire ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un parallèle étrange avec son passé. Toujours à abandonner les gens derrière lui mais cette fois-ci c'était pour le bien de Naeun. RM n'allait jamais le lâcher autrement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les gars ! Il semblerait que la vie ait encore décidé de me faire oublier que j'avais une fanfic à update, pardonnez-moi ;; Bref, voilà donc le dernier chapitre de la 1ère partie de cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Il aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment.

Yongguk était certain que s'il n'avait pas agi de la sorte quand Junhong avait eu besoin de lui, tout se serait passé différemment. Il ramassa les déchets qui traînaient sur le sol et qui envahissaient la ville de Séoul. Par miracle, il avait retrouvé du boulot mais il n'y avait rien de plus déprimant après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

En l'espace de quelques jours, Yongguk avait tout perdu.

Son boulot.

Sa maigre stabilité financière.

Son fils.

Son soutien moral.

Et même son meilleur ami qui l'ignorait depuis.

Mais il comprenait Himchan, à sa place aussi, il ne serait pas resté très longtemps en contact avec un tel échec dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui faisait le plus mal dans toute cette histoire, que son meilleur ami le blâme dans la disparition de son fils alors qu'il avait mis tout en œuvre pour le retrouver ou le fait qu'au fond de lui, il savait que Himchan avait raison.

S'il avait eu le courage de lui tendre la main, s'il l'avait écouté. Si seulement il avait été assez fort pour le retenir quand il en était encore temps mais Yongguk avait échoué.

Junhong s'était volatilisé et avait laissé derrière lui, un père ainsi qu'une petite-amie qui pleurait son père.

Par miracle, son père n'était pas décédé, les secours étaient arrivés à temps mais à quelques minutes près, la famille de la petite-amie de son fils aurait pleuré la mort d'un nouveau membre tandis que la société aurait dû faire le deuil du Ministre des robots. Personne ne savait encore qui allait prendre sa place mais des noms se murmuraient à droite et à gauche, Yongguk n'y faisait guère attention.

Son principal objectif était de partir à la recherche de son fils disparu.

Tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son fils, il se contrefichait de ce qui lui arrivait, Yongguk devait absolument retrouver Junhong. Il avait failli à sa tâche de père cette nuit-là, le passé de son fils était venu le rattraper et l'avait éloigné de lui. En voyant son regard vide et coupable, il avait réalisé qu'il avait également perdu la course dans le sauvetage de son fils. Zelo avait gagné contre Junhong.

Ce n'était plus son fils qui était venu à sa rencontre ce soir-là, c'était Zelo.

Yongguk se rappelait de la peur qui l'avait envahi quand il avait mis les pieds sur le perron de la maison des Kim. Il se rappelait avec douleur être entré sans frapper, la porte était restée grande ouverte. Il se souvenait avoir percuté de plein fouet son fils qui l'avait fixé, sans vraiment le voir.

Yongguk avait pris Junhong dans ses bras, rassuré de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait pensé à première vue.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi en tort qu'à ce moment précis.

Son fils avait murmuré des mots qui avaient glacé son sang.

« P'pa, tout est de ma faute. »

Yongguk avait alors pris la tête de son fils entre ses deux mains mais le regard de Junhong restait toujours aussi vide. C'était comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un sans que la personne soit véritablement là. Junhong était avec lui sans vraiment l'être.

Le regard de Yongguk se détourna brièvement de son fils pour se poser sur le corps, caché derrière lui qui trônait sur le sol du salon. Le ministre, une large plaie saignait causée par le gros couteau dans les mains de Junhong. Yongguk n'avait même pas remarqué que son fils était couvert de sang et qu'il lui en avait mis partout en se laissant étreindre.

Son instinct de père lui fit dire alors la seule chose qui lui sembla importante dans un moment pareil. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser submerger par le choc de la mort du ministre, son fils avait besoin de lui, maintenant.

« Junhong, tout va bien se passer, chut. »

Yongguk le reprit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Junhong sembla revenir à lui, son regard redevint fixe malgré cette lueur différence qui y flottait. Quelque chose avait changé chez son fils et il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas ce Junhong qui lui faisait face mais Yongguk mettait tout cela sur le compte du choc.

« Je dois partir. » murmura Junhong.

Son fils se dégagea de son étreinte et s'écarta subitement de lui. Yongguk ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se tramait, c'était comme si la personnalité de son fils avait fait un 180°.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tout le monde... tout le monde meurt autour de moi p'pa et... tu finiras par mourir toi aussi et je ne peux pas te perdre. »

« Junhong, calme-toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Après Naeun... après Naeun... _s'il_ découvre que tu... non, je ne peux pas revivre ça à nouveau. »

« Junhong, écoute-moi bon sang ! Tu es en plein délire ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Junhong... »

Yongguk tenta de s'approcher de son fils mais Junhong pointa soudainement le couteau resté dans ses mains vers son père.

« Non, ne m'approche pas ! Ne m'approche pas ou sinon... »

Yongguk renifla, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été amusé mais pas maintenant, c'était beaucoup trop grave pour se laisser distraire. Il n'était pas très loin de la crise de nerfs mais il tenait bon pour son fils et pour sa propre santé mentale.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas t'en prendre à moi ? »

« Non... » murmura alors sombrement Junhong, le regard redevenant vide. Il retourna le couteau contre lui-même et le mit contre sa tempe. « C'est la seule solution. »

« Woh woh, Junhong, on se calme, ce n'est pas la solution. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis un monstre ! Naeun avait raison, les robots ne doivent jamais disposer de leur libre-arbitre, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de pouvoir prendre des décisions seuls. » répondit Junhong. « Et Zelo est trop fort, trop rebelle, trop indépendant. Il serait capable de tous vous tuer si vous le dérangiez, il n'a aucune limite et ne répond aux ordres de personne maintenant qu'il n'a plus de créateur. »

« Tu parles comme si vous étiez deux personnes différentes. »

« Je suis Junhong p'pa mais ça... » fit-il en pointant du doigt le corps du ministre par terre puis le message laissé par Zelo que Yongguk n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant qui lui donna la nausée. « C'est l'œuvre de Zelo. »

Une sonnerie au loin dans la rue coupa Junhong dans sa réponse. Yongguk se retourna vers la porte espérant que les secours se magnent, il ne savait pas qui avait appelé les secours mais il espérait qu'elles arrivent le plus vite possible. Le Ministre n'allait probablement pas tenir très longtemps si ce n'était déjà pas trop tard.

Mais au moment où Yongguk voulut continuer sa discussion avec Junhong, il réalisa alors que son fils avait disparu, l'arme du crime emportée avec lui également. Yongguk réalisa qu'il venait alors de perdre la bataille contre son fils, ou plutôt contre _Zelo._

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Yongguk n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son fils, ce dernier s'était comme volatilisé sans laisser de trace derrière lui. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Youngjae ni de Himchan depuis longtemps et pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas les voir non plus. Youngjae avait détruit son fils sans vraiment le réaliser par ses petites cachotteries et Himchan...

Himchan restait un sujet sensible.

Quand ce dernier l'avait trouvé, il l'avait serré dans ses bras, comme s'il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Et malgré tout, Himchan ne lui avait plus jamais donné de signe de vie depuis. Yongguk ne le blamait pas, il comprenait son meilleur ami pour être honnête, cela le surprenait qu'il ait pu prendre autant de temps pour se débarrasser enfin d'un poids tel que lui.

Il ne lui restait plus personne.

Et il se sentait plus que jamais seul dans son appartement.

Mais un appel vint le troubler dans son monologue intérieur.

« Allo ? » répondit sans grande conviction Yongguk.

« Yongguk ! Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Yongnam a été promu ! »

« Nat, c'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour m'appeler. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es engueulé avec Junhong ? D'ailleurs que devient mon neveu préféré ? Passe-le moi, tata Nat' veut s'entretenir en privée avec lui. »

« Natasha... » commença Yongguk avec difficulté.

Il n'arrivait pas à commencer sa phrase, c'était au-dessus de ses forces et même l'humeur joviale de sa soeur ne parvenait pas à lui arracher le moindre sourire.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« C'est Junhong. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yongguk ? » finit-elle par demander, très sérieuse, toute trace d'excitation ayant disparu dans sa voix.

« Il a disparu. »

Un silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil puis un juron.

« Attends, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé Yongguk ? Et du début par pitié pour que je comprenne bien. »

« C'est une très longue histoire. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas frangin, j'ai tout mon temps. »

 **OoO**

RM était réputé pour être visionnaire. C'était une qualité qui l'étonnait tout autant, parfois il se surprenait à anticiper plusieurs choses longtemps à l'avance mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Zelo reviendrait le voir, de sa propre volonté, après l'avoir menacé de s'en prendre aux personnes à qui ce dernier tenait.

 _Mais c'était un mal pour un bien n'est-ce pas ?_

Et puis, il pouvait difficilement avoir confiance en Jin après que ce dernier l'ait trahi en faisant évader Naeun et Jongup.

Mais il avait de grands projets à accomplir et Zelo serait la personne qui pourrait l'aider à faire avancer leur cause, _sa_ cause.

 **FIN DE LA 1ERE PARTIE**

* * *

 **Bon les gars, on se dit à... bah je sais pas quand écoutez héhé ! Dès que j'ai terminé d'écrire la suite de cette histoire, je posterai les chapitres à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, comme d'habitude, je ne fais pas dans l'originalité. En tout cas, sachez que j'ai 2 chapitres et demi écrits sur les 10 prévus pour le deuxième arc de cette histoire. Et autant vous dire que ça commence fort !**

 **Bref, à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me balancer vos théories/avis/autres sur ce qui pourrait arriver pour notre petit Junhong dans la suite de cette aventure.**

 **Bye !**


End file.
